Havok across Unova
by My Wunderwaffle iz missin
Summary: Everything is about to change for four individuals living in Nuvema Town. Four of them will try and get to the top. Three of them will become trainers, two will begin a relationship and one will leave an unreproducible legacy behind. AU and Chess-shipping
1. Disclaimer

**Oops, I forgot a disclaimer. So here goes, I don't own Pokemon. Havok does belong to My Wunderwaffle iz missin though.**


	2. In the beginning

**My first Pokemon fanfic, Yay! *No applause* Gah, I knew I wasn't welcome here in the first place. XD My friend saw a story on Chess-shipping and asked me to do one. I was a fan of chess-shipping as soon as I saw Touya and Touko, they just go so well together.**

**Anyway, I do not own Pokemon or any of the original characters in this story. I do own Havok, who is my version of Touya. **

**Just picture Touya with Havok as his name. For those who ask why his name is Havok, he doesn't really know his name and may find out on his Pokemon journey. The reviews will determine if I decide to continue or end it quickly and go back to writing stories on Halo. :P**

**A short summary on the fanfic, Havok is an ambitious, clever, funny and sometimes devious sixteen year old who goes to Nuvema High School. Despite these traits, he does not know his real name and devotes his life to finding out what it actually is.**

**While having friends, he travels alone unless near someone he likes or feels open with. The only real friends he has are Cheren and Bianca. Also, Havok harbors a crush on Touko, who often is too distracted to notice him, much to his dismay. Touko also has returned these feelings, although both are unaware about the other's thoughts on them.**

**So, he is at another boring day at school when Professor Juniper shows up as a guest speaker. Havok, Cheren, Bianca and Touko don't realize it, but their lives are about to change with her presence.**

**So, here's my first amateurish Pokemon fanfic.**

"Havok!" My mother called from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school!"

Speak of the devil.

I looked over at the clock, it said 6:50. Great. School starts in 40 minutes. I overslept for once in my life.

Heaving myself out of bed, I went to my closet and threw on my undershirt, a blue jacket and gray pants. I had just finished adjusting my signature cap when my mother came storming upstairs.

"I already made breakfast. Just make sure you get to school on time!"

Typically, I make breakfast and am out of the house before my mom gets up. She used to be a trainer herself and had considered challenging the league and becoming the Champion. Anyway, downstairs, her Gothitelle was doing work, using psychic to move around plates and silverware. A plate with a pair of waffles and syrup was sitting at one corner. I sat down and ate quickly, wiping syrup from my chin as I got up and bolted out the door.

"Thanks Gothitelle!" I shouted before leaving. She smiled in return using psychic to put away my dishes.

Nuvema High School was not too far away, only a block, so I sprinted along the pathway there already in sight. I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turned to see my longtime friends Cheren and Bianca hurrying towards me, backpacks swinging behind them as they ran beside me. I gave a smile and slowed my pace so they could catch up.

"You're a little late Havok aren't you?" Cheren asked, still out of breath.

"Yeah." I replied as I resumed my current pace.

Cheren was a reliable friend, he was a bit hard at times, he was helpful with a lot of things, especially homework. During our childhood, I often went to his house to play on his Gamecube and have dinner that night.

Bianca on the other hand was more carefree and social than Cheren and I. Her father isn't always in favor on what we do, like when we set off a bunch of soda cans a few years ago by shaking them and scraping them until it fizzed through a hole in the side. We threw them at a group of Patrat and they apparently didn't like it, so we were chased away from the grass until my mom and her Gothitelle stopped the Pokemon with psychic. Her father was furious and well, she got grounded for a long damn time.

We finally made it to school and I went to my locker to take out books for my classes when I saw her.

She wasn't noticeable in a crowd like these, but only to me, Bianca and Cheren, she is the girl of my dreams. We seldom talk and I tried a couple times to flirt, but she merely ignores me or hangs out with someone else, I guess she is a little oblivious to me or I'm just not her type. Cheren agreed on the latter, much to my annoyance. Her name is Touko.

My classes breezed by, until I reached my last class, Pokemon research. In my opinion, this is my favorite class because I have Cheren, Bianca and Touko. Well, Pokemon research is where we often go out into the field and conduct experiments on everything imaginable. Anyway, today we were supposed to have Professor Juniper speaking to our class today. I only saw her once before on TV and never in person.

The professor was encouraging the students to become a trainer and help her study the origins of Pokemon. According to her, in other regions, other Professors studied different things that she had worked with often. We did a few experiments and got to study several Pokemon captured nearby in the field, mostly Lillipup and Purrloin.

Juniper gave an amazing speech to the class and showed the starter Pokemon to everyone. They were all caught by their cuteness, even me. A little.

The Water-type was Oshawott, of course using his charms against everyone. Bianca and Touko were captivated by him. Cheren was more interested in Tepig, the Fire-type. I found my eyes drawn to Snivy, the Grass-type and we were at a staring contest. I felt the urge to look away, but Snivy kept its piercing stare at me. It must have been using leer. Damn, it's good.

Professor Juniper began to pack up her things and prepared to leave while the bell rang, indicating class was over for the day.

"Cheren, Havok, Bianca and Touko. May I speak with you please?" She asked.

"Sure." All four of us said at the same time, which seemed a bit awkward. We all approached the professor as the remainder of the students filed out of the room. Once the room was clear, she shut the door and turned to us.

"I noticed how interested you are in becoming a trainer." She began, "It's not that often my lectures are paid attention to, but you four caught my eye."

"Really?" Cheren replied, a bit confused on what she told them.

"Yeah. I have a gift for you guys. Tomorrow, be at Havok's house by 7:00 to begin your Pokemon journey!"

Bianca and Cheren were just staring, wide eyed. Touko and I kept our composure but still couldn't believe it. We get to go on our own Pokemon journey? My house too? That meant that Touko was going to come over too!

"What about school?" Bianca asked.

"Don't worry!" The professor replied, "All four of you can have careers as trainers! See you then!" She smiled, leaving out the door. The other three were frozen in shock. I didn't blame them. They were so bewildered that nobody noticed that I stealthily exited the room.

I practically sprinted home after I got everything I needed from school. I burst in the door, much to my mother's annoyance.

"Mom! Mom! The professor is stopping by tomorrow!"

My mom flashed a rare smile, already excited. Trainers got to skip school if they decided to be a trainer. Most people in high school believe battling and Pokemon in general is for kids. Not me, they're for anyone at any age.

"I knew my son would become a trainer one day! All I can say right now is that you better get some sleep! Tomorrow is a very big day for you!" My mom gave me a hug and dinner was my choice because starting tomorrow I might not be returning home for some time.

I had my choice dinner with a roast and some beans with rice, courtesy of Gothitelle. My mom ushered me back up to my room for a good long sleep, as she told me that I'd need it.

Before I had a chance to head to my room, I heard my mom's Xtranseiver ring. She picked it up and a few seconds later called for me. I rushed down afterwards.

"Touko is on the other line." Mom told me.

"Oh." I said, pretending to be disappointed. "Not Bianca or Cheren?"

She shook her head, sensing my disappointment. In reality, I would have been aggravated if either of those two called me, Touko only called me once in the past. My mother didn't need to know how pleased I was to have her call me.

I picked up the Xtranseiver making sure I was visible. The larger screen showed myself and a second screen off to the right showed Touko, who was on the other line.

"Hey." I began.

"Hey Havok. You look happy to see me." Touko smiled at me. I let a thin smile surface. Even though it's Touko, I still have to retain my calm composure.

"I forget where your house is. It's been so long!"

I nodded, suppressing a smile. "Yeah it has!" That caused her to giggle, it was one of my favorite sounds, but quite rare.

"Could you give me directions? Or better yet, could you come walk me over to your place so we can be there in time for the professor?"

I was a bit surprised by her request, but overall I couldn't just say no. I must've been daydreaming because Touko called my name over the phone and snapped me out of my trance.

"Of course! I'd be happy to!" I meant every word I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Touko severed the link. I gave the watch-like device back to Mom and rushed upstairs before I began laughing my ass off. I stop myself after a while because I had better get to sleep. My first day on the Pokemon adventure was about to start.

I snapped off the lights and was asleep within seconds.

**Well I hope ya liked it for my first Pokemon fanfic! I am aware that only three people are chosen at a time to obtain only 3 starters, but I like to get a little creative. For my reviews, along with critiques and shit. Everybody loves Zebstrika right? Maybe not Elesa's, (Flame Charge and Spark spamming gives me nightmares) but from a youtube comment about the Electric-type, how many think it would be the coolest thing to mount your Zebstrika and have a hidden machine that allows you to move faster by riding it in place of your bicycle. Also, think of what the name of the hidden move could be. I will take the one that I like best and put it in future chapters along with the person that submitted the name of the move. Hopefully more to come soon, so stay tuned!**


	3. Every journey begins with a single step

**Wassup guys! Since I began writing the second part of this story, nobody has commented on it. How sad. Anyway, when the reviews roll in, I'll make my decision to start writing for Pokemon or go back to the 26****th**** century Halo style.**

**Keep in mind that I've never, watched the anime or know anything about the franchise. I just play the game.**

Morning came faster than I expected. I didn't even set my alarm clock because I was so excited about getting my first Pokemon. Instead, I sprinted down the stairs after putting on a blue jacket and pants. I adjusted my cap, knocking aside Gothitelle in the process. Grabbing a quick breakfast bowl, I wolfed it down in seconds and sprinted for the door.

"Havok! The professor doesn't come for another half hour and she's arriving here!" My mom's voice drifted from the other room.

"I'll tell you all about it later mom!" I shot back as I slowed my pace once my house was on the horizon. My mom always knew I had a thirst for adventure and even though I had a cool nature, I could still be quite reckless.

It was rare that I got to really see what Nuvema Town looks like. I mean, over 250 people call it home every day. The wind blew a cool and gentle breeze. Pidove flew in flocks whenever I neared their tree. It was peaceful and Nuvema seemed like a place where an adventure should start.

I knew where Touko's house was, she had told mom on the line. She gave me the directions from our house to hers. My mom knew every corner of Nuvema, you could go to her any part of town and ask for a random destination and she'd point it out to you within seconds. I managed to walk to her house within a good fifteen minutes.

Touko's house looked nearly identical to mine. I guessed it was the same model; your house would stick out like a sore thumb if you had a different design and model. I went to the door and knocked on it thrice.

The door shifted and a woman in her forties stood on the other side of the door, looking a little puzzled.

"Um. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah," I could tell, she wasn't going to believe me, IF, she was Touko's mother.

"Touko called me to come walk her back to my house so Professor Juniper could give us our Pokemon."

She looked even more confused. This ain't good.

"Mom, Stop being so reclusive!" A voice resonated from the upstairs. Touko bounded into the front door, stopping a foot away from me. "This is Havok. He's one of my friends. The Professor Juniper told us that we are going to get our first Pokemon at his house!"

Touko's mother gasped in recognition. "Havok! It's been so long! Tell your mother once you guys are done to give me a call!"

I was the one confused now. "Uh sure. Whoa! Look at the time! Professor's going to be there soon!" I didn't care even if it was fifteen minutes before Juniper arrived or if Touko was coming. I just wanted to be out of the awkward conversation.

Touko ran outside and stood at the front of the house by her mailbox. Her mom wished us luck, "Take care of her for me!"

Yeah, I will.

The first few minutes were a bit awkward, but she managed to cook up a conversation.

"What kind of Pokemon are you going to get?"

The thought rang empty in my head what I was going to capture on my journey. I wasn't sure at all, so I told her just that.

"No. I meant your starter. Silly!"

How am I supposed to know?

"Oh. Well, I thought about it last night," I saw her listening intently. "I'm going to go with Snivy."

"Really? Awesome! My choice is Oshawott!"

If we ever came to battle each other, she better make sure her Oshawott can take a beating from what Snivy and I can give.

"What's the matter?" Touko turned and stared right into my eyes. They were as blue as, if not more, the ocean. I tried to break away, leery of a hypnotic gaze, but I couldn't. So what did I do? Stare back with equal force.

We were staring at each other without a word until she began laughing. I didn't know what else to do, so I laughed too.

"You're so funny Havok!" Yeah, right, like I did anything humorous. "I can't wait to see what Pokemon you get!"

Before I could respond, she moved and gave me a tight hug. Not the kind of hug where it's like a Seviper squezzes the living shit out of you, but a gentle hug. I was a mix of surprise and confusion, but far be it from me to hug back.

"Need a hug?" I asked her while her arms were still wrapped around me. She nodded and I pulled her closer. It was an awesome moment and it was branded into my mind forever. I remembered the Professor stopping by and I nearly jumped when I managed to get the time.

"We better go." I said, gently removing her arms around my torso. "Professor's going to be there soon."

"Race you there!" Touko challenged, before I could even say yes. She sprinted ahead down the path. I grinned to myself and sprinted after her.

We had tied when we both touched the doorknob of my house. Actually, my hand was over hers, so technically she won, but I'm not putting my sprinting reputation on the line just for some girl that happens to be the crush of my life.

I pulled my hand away from hers as if it were set ablaze. Touko didn't seem to notice, she was busy laughing.

"Did I win?"

I shook my head, suppressing a smile. "We tied, after you got a head start and I caught up to you."

I opened the door and held it for Touko. The Professor was already present and was about to begin to tell us our "assignment" to Cheren and Bianca. They nodded to us as we moved next to them.

Juniper smiled at us as we sat down on the sofa. She was a younger woman with light brown hair and always wore a pale skirt along with her lab coat.

"Havok. Touko. Nice to see you two."

"Sure is professor." Touko replied, happily. I just smiled lightly in return.

"Okay." Juniper continued, "At school, I saw you four were the ones in the class most likely to become trainers as well as helping me collect some info I don't have yet. I want to enlist your help in collecting Pokemon information, but first, I'm going to give you each a Pokemon and five Poke balls to start your adventure."

Juniper had a large basket behind her with three dividers. Poke balls were stacked inside and she brought three out. Pressing a small button at the front would release the Pokemon.

Three Pokemon jumped out of their capsules and looked around in confusion. I recognized them right away. Oshawott, the Water-type. Tepig, the Fire-type and Snivy the -Grass type.

"Havok." I snapped up when she called my name. "You get first choice."

The three starters there were the same ones I saw at school the other day. Oshawott did look cute, but looks didn't go with me. I wanted a Pokemon that was both fast and hard hitting. Tepig was also out if that was what it meant. I stopped at Snivy and its eyes stared back as the moment in school came back to both of us. I knew I had made my choice.

"I'll take Snivy."

Snivy seemed happy as he jumped out and clung to my leg.

"Awww!" Touko and Bianca cried out at the same time. Funny how girls see a simple thing like Snivy clinging to my leg adorable. Juniper called Cheren next. He had a slight smirk on his face as he took Tepig without hesitation. Apparently, he knew I was going to be a threat to his ambitions and took the Pokemon that had an advantage over mine.

Bianca took the Oshawott and we all seemed pretty happy about our choices. I didn't see what Touko got, she told none of us, insisting that it would be a surprise. I had a one in three chance of getting it right.

"Now remember to treat Pokemon as friends and partners. You will learn something from them and they will learn something from you. Now to help with my research, I'm giving you a Pokedex."

"What's a Pokedex?" Bianca piped up. Oh Bianca.

Juniper looked shocked, as if Bianca was from another planet. "A Podedex is a device that allows you to record all the different Pokemon you've seen. It also stores information on the ones that you catch. My task for you four is, along with your journey, completely fill up the Pokedex. I have yet to have a trainer that has done such." She looked at her Xtranseiver, "I have to get back to the lab. Have fun with your Pokemon!" With a wave, Juniper exited and briskly walked back to her lab.

I already had a goal in mind, head around the entire Unova region and become stronger. Cheren's goal was already in its first step, from his hand on my shoulder stopping me from exiting.

"Havok? May we have a battle?"

How did I know this was coming?

"Sure." I gripped Snivy's Poke ball and threw it in front of us on my front lawn. Snivy emerged and waited.

Cheren had this smile on his face as he threw his Poke ball in the air and brought out Tepig. We both already knew our Pokemon's moves and we got to work.

"Tepig, use tackle!" Cheren ordere immediately.

"Snivy, use tackle!" I shouted, hoping Snivy would succeed.

Tepig charged, but Snivy struck first. The pig was sent flying back; it was damaged, although still in good condition.

"Hmm." Cheren analyzed, "What should I do? How about tail whip." Tepig responded by wagging its tail and Snivy was seemingly hypnotized. Tepig followed with tackle and Snivy reeled from the blow, but after another tackle for revenge. Tepig swayed on its feet and collapsed. Cheren had lost.

He picked up his tired Tepig and returned it to its Poke ball. Even though he had the advantage, I was still the winner. It just goes to show that even if the odds are stacked up against you, there always was a way to win.

"My turn!" Bianca shouted. Cheren and I shared an inquisitive look. Bianca and Oshawott were already out and ready. Snivy looked just as eager to fight. Oshawott was a tough fighter, but he was no match for Snivy's tackles. During the battle, I saw both Touko and Cheren watching eagerly. Finally Bianca sighed in defeat after she picked up her Oshawott. We all sat down in the grass after a while and stared at the sky.

"Well." Touko began after a few minutes of silence. "What now?"

"What now?" I replied, "I'm headed to Striaton City."

"You'll have to pass through Accumula Town." Cheren told me. No shit I did.

"Then I'll see you later." He said, getting up and walking down the north path to Accumula. Bianca and Touko exchanged glances, but quickly followed close behind.

I sat there for another minute, watching the three others get clear of my sight and disappeared over the hills. I felt a tug on my arm and looked down to see my Snivy with a laid back look on its face.

"Well. Shall we get moving to Accumula?"

Snivy agreed.

**Chapter Two complete. Elmo, thanks a lot for the criticism, really appreciate it since I've never really been interested in Pokemon. Any additional writing tips and plotlines would be helpful! I'm also going to write the story in 3****rd**** person and from several other characters point of view, Bianca, Touko, etc. I will let you know who's perspective you are viewing from. Until next time, rate, review, critique and keep flaming to a minimum. **

**RAWR**

**Wunderwaffle**


	4. Team Plasma

**Hey, my computer had gotten a virus and I lost my previous Part 3. Blazengirl, thanks for the warning, I put up a disclaimer at the front. Hope you all like my first Pokemon fanfic.**

The pathway winded down the hill and Accumula Town beckoned to me as I finally made it out of the first Route and onto the path again. Still hadn't ran into Cheren, Bianca or Touko at all during the trip, so I assumed that they were all somewhere in the town. We had a few close calls with Purrloin and Lillipup in the grass, barely escaping. Snivy was hurt, so I returned it back to its Poke Ball.

Professor Juniper said there was a building called a Pokemon Center somewhere in the town. I just had to look for a building with a red roof, easily finding it near the town square.

The inside gave it the appearance of a hospital. Chairs were neatly arranged and stairs were at the back flanking more desks that stood in front of long blue tubes.

I went to the desk where a Nurse stood behind. She gave me a smile and already knew what I was here for.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center! Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

"Please." I replied, handing Snivy's capsule. She took it and placed it in a machine behind her. A gold aura covered the Poke Ball and disappeared within a few seconds. The Nurse took the Poke Ball and handed it back to me.

"There you go. We've restored your Pokemon back to full health! We hope to see you again!"

I took the Poke Ball and left. I was about to run outside and begin my walk to Striaton City when I was stopped by Cheren.

"Glad I could find you." He said.

"Finally a first." I retorted. He shot me a glare and led me to a crowd gathering in the town square. I immediately spotted Bianca and Touko among the crowd and they beckoned us to come over.

"What's this?" I asked, Cheren didn't hear me and said something to Touko. I grabbed his shoulder, raising my voice to get his attention, but not loud enough to make a scene.

"I don't know." He replied, "Some assembly."

Have I ever told anybody that I hate crowded places?

At a raised area, there was a small file of people dressed in uniforms that looking strikingly similar to knights. In front was an older man who, had longer blondish hair with markings on robes of some sort. His collar looked like a castle tower with ridges and diamonds. A reddish lense piece covered his right eye. I instantly took an immediate dislike to him.

"These guys give me the creeps." Touko whispered.

"Agreed." Cheren, Bianca and I replied in unison. We were cut off any further discussion when the older of the two men spoke. Instantly, the crowd fell silent.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk about Pokemon liberation."

The crowd instantly began whispering amongst themselves. This Ghetsis took a breath and continued.

"I'm sure that most of you think that both humans and Pokemon come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume it's the truth."

Now the entire crowd was agitated, I heard people say that it was impossible, there was another saying that they were attached to their Pokemon since childhood. Ghetsis had a slight smirk on his face. I felt like I should protest, but I wanted to see where this was going.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish orders by trainers. They get pushed around when ordered to "work" Is there no truth in what I am saying?"

He waited, for his words to sink in before resuming his lecture. Now ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are much different from humans. They contain endless potential and we still have much to learn from them. What is our responsibility towards the wonderful creatures called Pokemon?"

Shouts erupted from the crowd, in support of him. Some guy screamed and the four of us jumped and quickly covered our ears to prevent going deaf. Ghetsis held up his hand and the shouts eventually died down.

"That's right!" He cried out, as if he was being really passionate.

Wow. Some people overreact to just about everything.

"We have to liberate the Pokemon! Only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equal in power. I conclude my words by imploring you to consider your relationship between you and your Pokemon and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

This Ghetsis and his lackeys shifted in a formation and filed out of the town as if they were some military force. The crowd began to disperse and I turned to the other three.

"Anybody else think that was awkward?" I asked. They nodded in response.

I was about to bid farewell to them when something caught my eye working its way to us. I studied it closer, it was a man who had a white shirt and tea green hair. A black and silver cap was on his head.

Bianca and Cheren turned to this stranger, but he ignored them. Either he was focused on me or Touko. He looked at her, but didn't give a second glance. Apparently, I was the one he wanted to talk to.

"Your Pokemon, it was saying?"

"What?" Cheren and I exchanged looks showing confusion.

"Yes they're talking. Oh, you can't hear it either. How sad. My name's N."

He was stopped by Cheren, telling him that he talked at too rapid a pace. I agreed and would've been impressed at his speech speed if he wasn't so odd.

"Hi N." I replied nervously, "Name's Havok." N was not interested in introductions, rather my Pokedex that was sticking out of my pocket.

"The Pokedex eh? So you're going to confine many Pokemon in Poke Balls for that. I'm a trainer too, although I can't help but wonder if Pokemon are really happy that way." A determined look was in his eyes.

"Well Havok, is it? Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!" N drew a Poke Ball from his hand and released a Purrloin. I accepted the challenge without a word and threw out Snivy in response.

"Purrloin, use Scratch!"

"Snivy use Tackle!"

The two combatants locked on each other and performed their respective moves. Purrloin was hit harder and near exhaustion while Snivy had only minor damage.

"More!" Cried N, "Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!"

"Snivy!" The Grass-type said in return, rather arrogantly. I swear it told N; bite me. I ordered it to use Vine Whip and with a powerful smack on the head. Purrloin fainted, to be returned to its Poke Ball by N.

"I've never expected to hear Pokemon say such things."

Snivy folded his hands behind his back and beamed in his victory. He was quite pleased that I congratulated him on a hard fought win. Cheren, Bianca and Touko were also proud of Snivy, but I caught N's stare and froze. His eyes seemed to drill into mine. I felt really creeped out inside.

"As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls, they will never be perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon because they're my friends." N finally whispered before leaving the exit that Ghetsis and his men had departed.

The four of us were silent for a while until Cheren spoke up.

"Anybody want to translate in English what that guy just said?"

"He was really weird." Bianca concluded. We had come to that conclusion when he approached us.

A few more moments of silence passed through us. I finally broke it, "Anybody hungry? I'm going for a bite."

"Sure." Cheren replied.

"Count me in." Touko added.

"Love to!" Biancashouted, with much enthusiasm.

The four headed off to a nearby food place.

"What are your plans now that you have Pokemon?" Touko asked, across the table from Bianca and me. We all had burgers and settled into a booth.

"Going to become the Champion." Cheren and I both answered at the same time. We broke our gaze with her and stared at each other, coldly, waiting for one of us to break.

Finally Cheren did, although I wasn't going to gloat about it. It's just a staring contest.

Touko looked amused with us, "That's great! I think I'll simply get to know Pokemon so I can do something later!"

Bianca shoved a handful of fries into her mouth, "Like what?"

"I don't know." She lowered her head, deep in thought.

"It's fine." I assured her, sipping my soda. "I'm sure you'll find something soon enough."

Touko stared at me, sapphire eyes shimmering. "Thanks Havok. You know how to turn a mood around." I smiled gently in return and downed the rest of my food, preparing to leave. I already knew my first destination and would be lucky to make it by nightfall save nothing halted my travels. I could tell Snivy was also anxious to go too.

"See you guys later." I told them and left the restaurant without another word. I didn't want to be late for my first gym battle. I headed down the path towards Striaton City with Snivy at my side.

**That's all I'm going to write there! I will alter a few things during the course of the story, but it will follow the base of the plot in the games.**

**Looking forward to Havok's first gym battle!**


	5. Trio Badge

**Not exactly sure how Striaton City is spelled, if somebody can confirm it for me, that would be great!**

**Sorry about the long delay, my computer had some problems and I was unable to type additionally.**

**3 days after the events of the previous chapter**

The Poke Ball shook before finally clicking its button, signifying the Purrloin's capture. I smiled as my first ever caught Pokemon was sealed inside. Snivy was also quite excited at his new friend, although the cat Pokemon had exhausted him. I slipped the Poke Ball into a slot and began walking back to Striaton City.

I had arrived two days ago and spent a night out in the woods. I was quite nervous as I could see multiple emerald eyes of Purrloin waiting for me to turn my back and they could steal something. Sure it looks great as it says in the Pokedex, but it often uses this trait to fool people into giving up their possessions. Sometimes it even steals stuff.

I was about to head into the gym yesterday when a trainer running out discouraged me. Well, I shouldn't say discouraged but he was cradling a Patrat and rushing it back to the Pokemon Center. I had asked him what the rush was about and he told me that he faced Cress in battle, he lost.

Turns out there is not one gym leader, but THREE. I was a little nervous that I had to face all three at once, but apparently they see your Pokemon and decide whom you get to face. It definitely wasn't going to be the one your main Pokemon had an advantage against. You would face one of the three; Cilan, the Grass-type user, Chili, the Fire-type user, or Cress, one who used the Water-type. I knew since Snivy was good against water, I was certain that I wasn't pitted against Cress come the gym battle.

In the city, the gym leaders had a restaurant where I was going to have dinner and hopefully ask them there for a challenge. As I walked towards it, I was stopped by, well, I'll let you guess.

Cheren.

"Hey Havok!" I turned to his shouting. "Are you going to challenge the Striaton gym?"

He didn't wait for my answer, "If I'm stronger than you, then I'll be able to win!"

Of all people in the world, why is it Cheren that has to challenge me to a battle at this time? I would have been annoyed if it was Bianca or even Touko.

Anyway, he had captured a Purrloin, so I sent Snivy out against it. It was weaker than my Purrloin, but I was going to save his strength against Tepig. Snivy lashed a couple Vine Whips and easily defeated Purrloin. Cheren had a smirk on his face as his Tepig entered the field. It had learned Ember which was disastrous for Snivy. Tepig with its fire attack, combined with Snivy's weakened state was the victor after a long fight. Snivy managed to weaken him before finally falling. I complimented Snivy as he was returned to his Poke Ball, he deserved that rest.

I came up with an idea using Purrloin, he would dodge the ember while Tepig was still spraying the flames and take him down. It wasn't the best strategy I ever devised, but it worked. Purrloin was scorched by the Ember a couple of times, but he managed to pull through and Tepig fainted after a Scratch that proved too much for the piglet. Cheren was a bit discouraged after that match, although he wished me luck at the gym before leaving somewhere.

The restaurant was quite nice and I had a seat where I enjoyed my meal. After healing at the Pokemon Center, Snivy and Purrloin were also chowing on special food that Cress had made for them.

I had to admit that the food they had served was pretty good. I paid the bill and began to exit when I stopped one the three gym leaders, I think his name was Chili.

"May I challenge you to a battle?" I asked, to Chili. Apparently, Cilan and Cress were at the gym.

They looked at each other and began whispering amongst themselves.

"We will be waiting at the gym. If tomorrow suits you." Chili smiled, a fist balling in his hands as he popped his knuckles.

"It would. I will be there at noon."

This was going to be a difficult battle.

I lay down on the bed that I had rented for the night. Since I wanted my Pokemon to relax the most, I let them out of their holding pens. Immediately, Snivy and Purrloin began playing with each other. I couldn't help smiling when they began wrestling each other for who gets to sleep in the bed.

"Alright guys." I broke up the confrontation, laughing. "Both of you can come in. Just don't play too long."

They let out cries in acknowledgement and settled into the bed beside me.

**The Next Day**

Striaton Gym was standing imposing and challenging. I looked at it with ambition and determination. Finally, Snivy and Purrloin's skills were in my view, strong enough to take on the Striaton Gym. I only hoped that the leader used only two Pokemon, more than that might be too much for both of them to take.

Before I could enter the gym, I was greeted by Touko who sprinted out of the entrance and nearly collided with me. I managed to sidestep in time.

"Oh hey Havok!" She was obviously attempting to conceal her disappointment. I knew the rest when I saw Oshawott and a Pansear in her arms, battered.

"Couldn't beat him?" I asked,

"No." Cilan was too tough, "Even though Pansear had an advantage."

"Hey, I was going to challenge the gym, wanna watch?" I asked, looking slightly hopeful.

She thought about it for a moment, "Sure. I'd love to see your battling style!"

"Why?" I asked, grinning evilly, "So that when you battle me, you know where I'm going to go?"

"No!" She tried not to laugh. I smiled slightly in return, "Well, I'm not going to keep the leader waiting."

Both of us had entered the gym where I saw three silhouettes at the end of the building. Immediately, I knew these were the gym leaders.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym! I'm Cilan, one who uses Grass-types!" The figure in the middle said.

The figure on the left spoke up, "I'm Chili! I light stuff up with Fire-type Pokemon!"

"Call me Cress. I'm a Water-type specialist!"

"We will decide whom you face depending on which starter you chose." Cilan told me, then pulled up my trainer profile on his Xtransiever.

"I see." Cress said, after a minute. "How lucky you are to not have to face me."

"It will be that." Cilan noted, agreeing with Cress. "I wasn't really looking forward to it, after my previous challenger." He shot Touko a look.

"Then it's me! The Fire-type scorcher! I shall be your opponent! You better expect a blazing hot battle!"

"You're going to get one!" I shouted back, throwing Snivy out. Snivy cried out a challenge to Chili who threw his Poke Ball out and released a Lillipup.

"Your move." Chili bowed to me. As if it was an honor.

"Your mistake! Snivy, use Leer!"

Snivy stopped Lillipup with a glare. Chili told it to use Work Up. After Lillipup's arousing, it was much more active.

"Go Havok!" Touko shouted from the sidelines. "Kick his butt!"

Gladly, I will.

After several minutes of fighting, Snivy was luckily holding out on me. Lillipup was beginning to weaken. I finally had taken out Lillipup with one of Snivy's powerful Vine Whips. Chili returned his puppy, but his face told everything. The fight wasn't over.

"I'll give this my all!" He shouted, tossing his second and last Pokemon onto the field. A Pansear emerged, flames charged and prepared to battle. I saw Snivy get a bit nervous, but I needed him to focus.

"Pansear, Incinerate!" The Pokemon leapt into the air and fired hot flames at Snivy, who barely dodged the attack in time.

"Vine Whip!" He lashed out, but Pansear was only slightly fazed.

"You need to work on type matchups!" Chili gloated. If only I fought Cress, I could rub this back in his face.

Snivy was fighting a losing battle, so I kept commanding him to use Leer. If Snivy couldn't win, then I might as well make it easier on Purrloin.

Snivy's Overgrow ability kicked in and it dealt another final Vine Whip before Chili ordered another Incinerate. The vine lashed out and struck Pansear, damaging it significantly. However, poor Snivy was hit dead on by the fire. Snivy wobbled before collapsing, smoke drifting from his body.

"Snivy, come back." I said, depleted of morale. The red beam engulfed my starter and pulled him back inside his Poke Ball. "Take a good long rest buddy." I whispered as I sent out Purrloin.

"Pansear! Use Incinerate!"

"Purrloin, give it a Scratch!"

Pansear moved to spit the fire, but Purrloin was faster. The claws sunk into Pansear's side and the two broke off, Pansear exhausted and Chili nervous.

Before I could make another move, Chili reached into his pocket and took out a spray bottle. I immediately recognized it as a potion. Potions can heal Pokemon and give them some energy to continue fighting. Some potions are more powerful than others, but Chili had one of the cheaper, less effective ones. Purrloin scratched Pansear, who had nearly the potion's energy depleted. Chili appeared to accept defeat and ordered an Incinerate, knowing this was the end. The Pokemon collided and Purrloin let out a cry of victory as Pansear fell to its side, fainted.

I had just won my first gym battle!

Chili finally returned Pansear. "Woo-hoo! You're on fire! It is the league's rule. He reached into his pocket for…another potion?

Not again!

"HAHA! Got ya!" Chili laughed, joined by his brothers and even Touko. In spite of everything, I laughed too. It was a joke well played. Chili took out a badge that seemed to be divided into three sections. One red, blue and green, respectively. He presented it to me and I happily placed the shiny emblem inside the slot in my badge case.

"Take this too. Good luck." The brothers said in unison, handing me a disc shaped object. "Thank you." I replied, leaving with Touko. I didn't need to be told that it was a TM and could be used infinite times.

"You actually got it!" Touko said, excitedly. Does she know that she has yet to earn it herself?

"You should earn it yourself first!"

I felt like I was being ushered around by her. It really didn't mind, as long as I got to spend time around her and we could actually get to really know each other better. Both of us found ourselves staring into each other's eyes, finding something neither of us knew about.

My Xtransiever began ringing, interrupting my staring contest with Touko. I picked it up, not recognizing the woman who was on the other line. She looked pretty with a lab coat and glasses, not as much as Touko though.

"Hi, are you Havok?"

"Yes. How may I assist you?"

"My name's Fennel." She replied, "I study Pokemon dreams and am a friend of Professor Juniper's. I happen to be working on studying something called the Dream Mist. Apparently, I've been out of it lately and require some from the Dream Yard. It's east of Striaton, I've got something for you when you return!"

"Wait! I don't!" Fennel hung up.

"know." I weakly finished my sentence. I turned to Touko, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Are you going to challenge the gym?" I asked, out of pure curiosity.

"Yeah." She replied, "Don't know when?"

"Well, why don't you train for a few more days and then try? I can see that you're really close to getting it and a bit more effort will help."

"Maybe you're right. Thanks Havok! I'll see you later! Be safe!" She shouted before running off.

"You can't get rid of me that easy!" I shouted back, before turning to the Dream Yard. It was getting darker by the second and I get a little jumpy at night.

"Looking for the mysterious Pokemon too?" A familiar voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped, out of shock, ready for anything. I spun around, only to find Bianca.

"Bianca, can you not be so sneaky? I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Bianca's face turned red. "I'm wondering how dreams work."

"It's fine." I replied, not exactly thrilled about a delay in my mission to recover this "Dream Mist"

Bianca had slipped her hand into mine and was squeezing it nervously. I didn't blame her, the Dream Yard was this really creepy looking abandoned building that resembled a laboratory, rubble was everywhere and the structure was beginning to decay. I was scared of the dark, but I couldn't show Bianca that, not that she'd care, but we would never get the mist or anything else accomplished.

Then I heard shouts inside the building, followed by a cry from a Pokemon.

"I'm going to find out what that was." I told her.

"I'll come with you." She chimed, instantly putting away her fear. Both of us dashed inside.

**My sincere apologies for the delay. What is the shouting and the Pokemon? Will Havok and Bianca find out? What will come Havok's way next? The next chapter will tell, stay tuned!**

**Oh yeah, if you guys want, then I will allow four submissions of fan-made Elite Four members. Submissions include,**

**Name**

**Specialty**

**Pokemon (May have only four that pertain to his/her specialty. No legendaries, Volarona or Hydreigon.)**

**Hobby**

**If I see four good submissions, then Havok's first time through the E4 will be the four submitted. Otherwise, I will simply use the game's E4.**


	6. It'll cost you lunch

**Wow, already some E4 submissions. I never knew I was this popular.**

**I managed to catch the Volcarona in the Relic Castle with my first Quick Ball, what are the odds of that? Now I have two Volcaronas! One lv 60 and the other 70! A flaming moth, how could you not want it?**

**Anyway, for Blazengirl's question, if you want to describe your member, go ahead. I also was thinking of a specialty other than the current Unova Elite Four. I'm not trying to discourage you, just try and be a little um…different.**

**Emiri, nice submission. Mandibuzz, I think is Vullaby's evolution. Yes, it's a shame that few are reading this. They're missing out.**

"Hey!" Bianca shouted at the dark figures inside the building. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's none of your concern kid! Now bug off!" One of them replied, grabbing a Pokemon that was obscured from our view and he grunted, as if trying to force something out of it.

"We're Team Plasma!" The other figure told us, she was guarding the other trooper as he was doing his, well whatever.

"I can fight you!" Bianca shouted defiantly, "I'm a trainer too!"

Does she know who these people are? I'd laugh my ass off if these Plasma goons got scared because she said that.

"Unlike you, we use Pokemon to liberate them from foolish humans!"

"Come on, stupid Munna! Make Dream Mist!" I heard a kick in the background and the Munna cried out from the blow.

"I don't think they're going to leave." The woman Plasma said.

"Then I'll make them leave!" The man stepped out, running to me. He was dressed in the same outfit as the ones I saw in Accumula Town. Might as well be some sort of police force with these outfits.

"Stop!" Bianca protested. "Don't hurt Havok!"

When did she get overprotective? I know I'm her friend, but I should be the one to protect her, not vice versa.

He sent out a Patrat and I instantly commanded Purrloin. After a semi-tough battle, Purrlion used Cut and Patrat was down. The grunt returned his fainted Pokemon complaining about getting bested by a kid.

The girl grunt was next with her Purrloin. Mine was in reserve, so I sent out Snivy. The battle went on as I expected, but Purrloin pulled off a nasty Scratch that got Snivy pretty close to fainting.

"Get it Snivy!" I shouted, worried about him.

Snivy's eyes lit up with determination and it fired a vortex of leaves straight at Purrloin. The cat was knocked out on impact.

"Awesome!" I complimented the proud Snivy. "You learned Leaf Tornado!" Snivy cried out in victory as the fallen Purrloin was sucked back to its owner.

"We're still getting the Dream Mist!" The male grunt shouted, kicking the poor Munna again. It was very painful to watch and neither of us could do a thing.

Suddenly, a whisper feeling came to our left and an illusion of a familiar person appeared into view, seemingly out of nowhere. If I remember correctly, his name was Ghetsis.

"Why are you two fooling around?" His voice was calm, but laden with rage and malevolence. The grunts exchanged looks, but as quickly as he showed up, Ghetsis disappeared.

Only to reappear in front of us. How he did it was beyond my explanation.

"We are supposed to comfort and free Pokemon! Not torture them!"

The grunts looked nervous. I would have been too, if I was in their shoes.

"When Lord Ghetsis is angry, disaster is sure to come! We better leave before it gets worse!" The male grunt said, sprinting off with his companion close behind.

Munna drifted out to us and a larger shadow grew behind it. Finally, it came into the moonlight, it was similar to Munna, and however a faint pink mist was emitted from its head. Was this a Musharna? A Pokemon that could look into dreams? It floated next to Munna and faced us. It purred, like it was thanking us. After a few minutes of awe in Bianca's eyes, the pink floating Pokemon left, leaving a large cloud of Dream Mist behind. It found my Dream Mist! Mission accomplished!

"Oh there you are Havok!" Another feminine voice came behind me. What is it with me and women these days? Fennel appeared behind us.

"Your Dream Mist." I told her, pointing to the dissipating cloud. "You had better collect it."

"Oh yes!" Fennel reached into her coat, pulling out a tube. She walked into the pink haze and filled the canister. "I better get back to my lab. Havok, you and your friend come back with me. I've got something for both of you!" With that, Fennel walked back through the entrance.

"I guess we find her lab then." I said, walking back where I came from.

Fennel's lab wasn't far from the city outskirts and I managed to get there before the night overtook the sky.

"Here! This is C-Gear! Install it onto the Xtransiever!" Fennel exclaimed, staring at computers scrolling through some jargon.

"Thanks." I said, handing one to Bianca and we left after Fennel promised to keep in touch about things.

"So. Buh-bye!" Bianca told me cheerily before she walked away, presumably back to wherever she was staying. I didn't have anything else in mind to do today, so I decided to turn it in.

I got to the outskirts of Straiton City, heading west. I set up my tent, which took maybe thirty seconds, thanks to Snivy's Vine Whip helping. The sleeping bag felt a little cramped when I turned and saw Snivy snuggling by me.

"Are you going to do this all the time?" I asked it.

"Snivy."

We both fell asleep in no time.

**The Next Day**

My Xtransciever was ringing before I was even up. Aroused by a chime, I snapped up and fumbled for the device, hitting Snivy in the face and abruptly woke him up too. The morning dew had gotten into the tent and it made the Xtransciever slippery. So basically Snivy and I were trying to grasp it, in a mini game of catch.

Snivy decided to use Vine Whip and caught it while I was juggling it and slipping through my fingers.

I picked it up and answered it, Snivy keeping a vine in case it slipped.

"Havok? Did you get into a fight with Snivy?" Cheren's voice came through the other line.

"No. If I did, Snivy would easily incapacitate me." I replied, smartly. Snivy folded his arms in agreement.

"Well anyway, I wanted to talk about something." Cheren said, attempting to keep his impatience under control.

"Is there anything you don't want to talk about?" I snapped back.

"No. It's personal."

Dear Arceus. I smiled back at him, slyly.

"It'll cost you lunch."

I met Cheren at the entrance of the next route where he picked up sandwiches from a café in Striaton. He sat down and leaned next to a tree. I leaned on an adjacent tree. We ate in silence while Tepig, our Purrloins and Snivy self-battled in the field.

"Havok." Cheren began, "You ever get that fuzzy feeling?"

I shook my head. What was this about? I'm surprised that he hadn't challenged me to a battle. Likely because I'd use the same strategy and he had no strategy against it.

"Well. I…" He died out.

"Speak up." I told him, "Whatever it is, spit it out. I promise I won't laugh."

"I..I..I'm headed to Nacrene City."

THIS is what he wanted to tell me? Promise, my ass.

"Then I'll see you around." I replied, calling Snivy and Purrloin to me. "Thanks for lunch."

Before we could part, the familiar figure of Bianca came into view, a worried look on your face.

"What's wrong?" I called to her, "Lose your hairbrush?"

Cheren shot me a glare and blushed when she approached with a smaller girl.

"Team Plasma!" She exclaimed in horror.

"WHAT?" Cheren shot up, "What did they do to you?"

Bianca's green eyes shimmered as droplets of tears began to fall. "No. They took this little girl's Pokemon!"

"Havok! Let's go! I bet they ran into the cave!" Cheren shouted, pointing to the nearby cave. I took off after him towards Wellspring cave.

Cheren and I sprinted into the cave where we found two Plasma grunts and extra Poke Balls on their belts.

"Hey!" Cheren shouted, "Come back here!"

"Oh look!" One of them taunted, making my anger spike slightly, "It's the heroes that came to the little girl's rescue!" Making the other grunt laugh. Cheren was also infuriated and grasped his Purrloin's Poke Ball.

"How about we challenge you and your friend there to a battle! You win, and then we'll give you the Pokemon back."

"Fine. We can take these guys Havok!" Cheren and I brandished our Purrloins and threw them out onto the field. The cats emerged, snarling and ready for a fight.

"Wait until you get a load of this!" The second grunt laughed, throwing a Poke Ball along with his partner.

One of the Pokemon was a claret wormlike Pokemon with gold eyes and bristled with toxin. A Venipede.

The Venipede's partner was a beige colored alligator Pokemon. Sandile.

We didn't wait to gawk at the Pokemon. Cheren already ordered a Scratch and I shouted Purrloin to use Cut.

Our team launched their offensive, Cheren's going for Venipede and mine attacked Sandile.

Cheren scored a direct hit on Venipede, then noticed Purrloin covered in Venipede's toxin. Purrloin shivered from the effects of the poison.

"Poison Point!" Cheren shouted in dismay while the grunt cackled, telling his Venipede to use Poison Sting on my Purrloin.

Meanwhile, Sandile had dodged my Purrloin and moved in for a bite. I told Purrloin to dodge Sandile's bite. The massive jaws began to close, barely missing Purrloin's tail. As Sandile settled on the ground, the Venipede's Poison Sting hit Sandile. Although not highly effective, Sandile had poison covering its body as well.

Cheren knew his Purrloin wouldn't last long against either of them, so he wanted to take out as much of the Team Plasma's Pokemon's energy. My Purrloin had managed to score a critical hit on Sandile and a lucky Cut took it out. Now my Purrloin and Cheren's poisoned one were up against the weakened Venipede.

"Purrloin use Cut!" I shouted.

"Purrloin, back Havok up with Leer!"

With the combined assault, the Venipede managed to put off a Poison Sting before it fainted. The barb flew towards Purrloin who easily leapt out of its way. We called our Pokemon back to our Poke Balls and smirked at the grunts who were now pissed off, having being beaten by a couple of teenagers.

"Fine!" The grunt in charge snarled. "Take your stupid Pokemon!" Throwing the Pokemon towards us. I caught the Poke Ball and the grunts ran off, likely to cause mischief somewhere else.

As soon as they left, we went back outside to a bored Bianca and a very happy little girl who happily accepted her returned Poke Balls.

"You guys are awesome! For my thanks, I want you to have this!" She exclaimed, happily handing us another TM. This one contained Torment, preventing your opponent from using the same move repeatedly.

"You're welcome. Be careful next time." I said before turning to leave.

As soon as I was gone, Cheren told Bianca something about my colder personality. I wasn't able to hear it, but I had walked down the road and saw a bunch of warehouses up ahead. So Snivy and I ran down to the place and checked for anyone home.

Sure enough, there were a lot of people. I couldn't believe that old warehouses were homes. Maybe I ought to get one.

"Excuse me." I told a passerby, "Where are the directions to Nacrene City from here?"

"You're standing in it." He replied.

**Derp! So Havok's arrived in Nacrene! I am still awaiting two more E4 members!**

**BTW if Havok ever had a theme song, (probably not) should it be Hawaii Five-0?**


	7. Sawk

**Before I continue, I have another story idea that has my White Version Team. I'm currently doing my Black version for Havok's Pokemon. It will likely not be out until I am nearly finished with this one. Although some changes are certain:**

**It will involve my Pokemon White Team**

**Havok has the capability of communicating Pokemon**

**A very drastic change to the outcome, although if I told you, it'd give it away**

**I am still awaiting two more E4 entries. Wish more people would read this.**

"This is Nacrene City?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes." The man replied, "You must be a trainer. So that means you'll be challenging the gym?"

Getting a nod from me, he leaned to my ear and whispered, "The gym leader is tougher than the one in Striaton. The leader uses Normal-type Pokemon." He pointed toward the mass of trees in the distance on the other side of Nacrene. "That's Pinwheel Forest. There are a few Fighting-type Pokemon that might prove useful."

"Thanks." I replied, already eager to add a third member to my team. The man wished me luckbefore he entered a nearby café.

Nacrene was about the same size as Striaton, although more spread out. At the top of the hill, there was a museum where ancient Pokemon fossils and artifacts from older civilizations were shown. But wherever I went, I couldn't find the gym, anywhere.

I think I should take up the advice about the Fighting-type against the Gym leader. Pinwheel Forest wasn't too far away from Nacrene and I might gain a tactic or two from being there.

One, the Pokemon are very different than those that I find near Nuvema Town. There's Tympole, which are nearly too much for Purrloin. Snivy, on the other hand, merely defeats them with one Vine Whip or Leaf Tornado. I only saw one fighting-type so far, Timburr. There were a few of them, but I attempted to catch one. It escaped and fled into the forest, injuring Snivy. Pidove are very common here, but are easy pickings for both my Pokemon.

I was also told that Sawk often live near the forest entrance and some patient trainers will often get lucky and find one. Capturing one is difficult, as they are often stronger than the average Pokemon found here. Trainers who often obtained a Sawk here had a higher chance of winning at the Nacrene Gym, all the more to get one.

A cry resonated through the entrance, indicating a battle. I recognized a Sawk's cry and rushed through the semi-dense trees to find whatever was going on. I couldn't believe my luck.

A pair of Sawk was sparring against each other, striking here and there. Snivy and I watched in amazement as the blows landed and were blocked faster than the eye could follow. As the battle raged, one used a Low Sweep that caught the other one off guard. The losing Sawk retaliated and threw a Double Kick, sending the other one flying back. Every time one of them seemed out, the other would get up and resume the fight. Immediately I was impressed and wanted to catch one as the duel progressed.

The one who seemed to be the winner began absorbing blows from the other Karate Pokemon. Finally, the Bide was unleashed, proving too much for the weaker one. It sprawled back and lay unmoving.

The winning Sawk was about to resume its training when it saw me and Snivy. Immediately it got into a lower stance, a challenging one.

"Purrloin! Let's get this done!" I shouted, tossing his Poke Ball out onto the field. Purrlion emerged, prepared for a fight.

"Cut attack!" Purrloin leapt forward, claws sharpened. The Sawk stood still and I thought Purrlion was going to hit it.

The next moment, I didn't see coming.

Sawk basically jumped upwards so Purrlion's claws would only rake itself. Then it seemed to flop on its back only to use its forearms to push through Purrloin's claws AGAIN. It turned, so it faced Purrloin from behind and sent two kicks into his midsection. I was dumbstruck, if Sawk could do this, then I definitely had to catch it! Maybe it might teach me a few tricks on how to kick some Team Plasma ass later.

Purrloin was unable to battle immediately, I felt like an idiot sending a type disadvantage in.

"Let's get it Snivy!"

Snivy cried out a challenge in return, sending a Leaf Tornado that impacted the Sawk. It struggled to stand up, finally doing so, but waiting for the latter to make a move.

"Snivy, it's using Bide. If you don't hit it, it's useless. Try a Leer attack!"

Snivy shot Sawk a glare that began to try and maintain its focus. Sawk finally unleashed the Bide, having not been hit, harmless to Snivy.

"Snivy use your Vine Whip!" I commanded.

Snivy's vine shot out and slapped Sawk. It recoiled and grabbed the vine.

"No way!" I shouted, while Snivy cried out in dismay. Sawk, pulled Snivy towards it, preparing a Double Kick.

"Snivy, use Wrap to free yourself!"

Snivy's vine circled the Sawk and began squeezing it together. Sawk, maintaining still a fight, was weakening.

I had to keep in mind that it still couldn't faint, or else I couldn't catch it. Sawk attempted to get out with a Low Sweep, which managed to get Snivy off of him. Snivy was about to launch his next attack when I held up my hand to stop him. The Sawk got up when the Poke Ball skidded next to it and opened up, sucking it inside. It shook once then suddenly opened up! Sawk had broken free.

"Tackle it Snivy!" Snivy rushed forward, pummeling the Sawk and the two landed near one of the trees. It shook, scaring the crap out of the Pidove in it. Now I held a Dusk Ball, which has a better catch rate at night or dark places. Since the sun was setting, I figured it might be a good way to try it out. I activated it and threw it at Sawk. Once again, he was pulled inside. This time, the button clicked, signifying its capture.

Snivy, always was excited about his new friend. So I activated the ball and let out the Sawk.

"Sawk?" It looked around in confusion and finally rested his gaze on me. It seemed to understand that I was now his commander.

"You're going to help me against the Nacrene Gym." I told it, letting the words sink in. "I know you disagree, but I think the time we will spend together will benefit both of us."

Sawk folded his arms around his back and allowed me to return him to his Poke Ball. The Nacrene Gym felt like it was just around the corner.

**The Next Day**

I awoke to a series of something hitting against something else. Curious, I peered outside.

Sawk was kicking and punching the nearby trees in an effort to improve himself. He was so engrossed in his training that he never noticed me approach from behind. Finally, I whistled loudly and he turned, nearly doing a Low Sweep and knocking me off balance. He folded his arms and his eyes seemed that he wanted to teach me a few things.

Well, I guess the Pokemon gets to be the trainer sometimes.

By the end of Sawk's "training" I had gotten used to most of his moves. Since I couldn't do Pokemon moves like Low Sweep and Double Kick, he taught me how to evade. His tactic, apparently with our attempted communication was to simply expect anything and not freak out. I could only evade and counter so many of Sawk's moves before I got hit by a nice Double Kick to…yeah. There.

I'm unsure when I'm going to use such moves in real life, or at all. It was nearly noon by the time I managed to adjourn Sawk's training. We headed toward the Nacrene Gym. I was now aware that it was located behind the museum. I grabbed a quick lunch and made sure my Pokemon were in the best condition. While at the PokeMart, I had stocked up on a few Potions and status healers, in case something nasty happened.

Quickly jogging up to the door of the Nacrene Museum, I bumped into someone who happened to be exiting. I did one of Sawk's moves, quickly sidestepping the other person before we analyzed each other. My eyes widened at who this person who came out of the building was.

"You're just in time Havok." N said, staring directly into my eyes.

**Time for another confrontation with N!**

**If anybody thinks the evade maneuver shit was not realistic, I totally agree. I might be able to do a couple tricks but there's no way I can do all the maneuvers Sawk had taught Havok. However, the training will prove handy in a part later down the story!**

**I am still waiting for the E4 entries **

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me, if it did, I would have much better shit to do than this.**


	8. Havok vs Lenora Part 1

**I also got into PokeRus' fanfic, the Hilda Journeys as Havok. He's a different from this one, appearance and personality wise. PokeRus portrayed him as a corny joker who has a crush on Hilda. I approve, maybe take out some humor and more of a serious person and he'd be okay. Is he a pervert or something?**

**Havok (Hilda Joruneys): Don't worry Hilda! I'll win your heart someday! And No Wunderwaffle, I'm not a pervert!**

**Havok (Havok Across Unova): -_-**

**PokeRus and Wunderwaffle: Whatever you say!**

**If I don't get two more E4 people by the time chapter 10 rolls around, those who already posted, may do so again.**

**Without further ado, let's continue where we start off.**

**Havok (Hilda Journeys): I started off in Nacrene!**

**Wunderwaffle: *Grabs and arms MP5K* Just leave.**

**Havok (Hilda Journeys): Okay…*Runs off***

"You don't look too happy to see me." N told me, a smirk creeping onto his face. I got up, staring into each other's eyes; N's were filled with compassion, but yet had an indescribable feeling to it.

"I want to see things no one else can see. The truths of a Pokemon inside the Poke Ball and the ideals of trainers and how they should be."

"Sounds noble." I replied, unimpressed.

"I also see a future, where Pokemon are perfect." He looked up, bringing his avoided eyes to meet mine once more. "Do you feel the same?"

"No idea." I was quite eager just to get my badge and avoid meeting this guy anymore. My gut told me that I was going to run into him more than this.

"I think my friends and I should test you to understand if you can see this future as well." N concluded, a Poke Ball already enlarging in his hand. He threw it, with a Pidove emerging.

**Insert N battle theme here**

"Purrlion, let's show these guys who's in charge." I said, gritting my teeth and bringing Purrlion to battle.

Purrlion saw the hostile Pidove and tensed, ready to attack on my command.

"Pidove use Quick Attack!" His bird flew forward, impacting Purrlion. He keeled over, then got back up with little injury.

"Alright Purrloin! Give it a Cut!" Purrloin's claws extended and it slashed Pidove across the wing. It hit exactly where I wanted it to. With a damaged wing, Pidove's ability to stay in the air was easily neutralized.

"Growl!" N responded.

Pidove growled at Purrloin who had dull claws from the cut. I ordered Purrloin to use cut again and once more, it hit its mark. However, Purrloin failed to hit the other wing and completely impede its flight ability. Plus Pidove was still standing, but on the verge of fainting.

"Pidove!" N cried out to his near defeated Pokemon. "Use Gust!"

"Watch out Purrloin!" I warned him, as Pidove flapped his wings, depite injury, creating a powerful wind. Purrloin managed to stay underneath the howling winds to get close to Pidove.

"Purrloin! Finish it with a Cut!"

Purrloin's claws raked Pidove's midsection, the hit sent Pidove down. He and I shared a smile when Pidove didn't get up. N, unfazed by his first Pokemon out, returned his exhausted Pidove.

"You okay Purrloin?" He let out a cry in response. "Awesome! I'll keep you in!"

"You'll regret that Havok!" N sneered, already bringing a Timburr into the fight.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, "Give it a Cut!"

Purrloin dashed towards Timburr, who didn't move. What was N planning?

"Timburr," N said, with not a hint of panic in his voice. "Use your log and vault over Purrloin."

The Timburr waited until Purrloin was mere inches away, then threw his log on the ground, bypassing Purrloin.

"Excellent my friend!" N complimented, "Now give it a Low Kick!"

Timburr's foot hit Purrloin's back and he gave a scream of surprise as he was knocked out with the type advantage move. N gave a triumphant smirk, but my glare silenced any joy that he held at the moment. The fight wasn't over.

"Let's go Sawk!" I threw the Dusk Ball out; making the two Fighting-type surveyed each other with disdain.

"Timburr, use Bide!" The Timburr obeyed, covering itself with its arms and log.

"Sawk! Low Sweep!" The Karate Pokemon moved to Timburr, performing an expert leg sweep that would've felled a wrestler. Timburr suddenly sprang forward, prepared to unleash its Bide.

"Evade!" I shouted, hoping Sawk would understand.

Sawk launched himself in the air, twisting. N gasped as Timburr passed by, harmlessly. I couldn't help smiling. Sawk's evade had improved drastically. The Timburr was a little slower on the Bide charge, thanks to Low Sweep.

"Sawk! Take Timburr out with a Double Kick!"

He twisted from his evade and shot towards Timburr, whose Bide energy had faded. The twin kicks gave Timburr a pummeling. N was now down to his final Pokemon.

"I see, perhaps your truth is more powerful than my ideals." A Tympole emerged from his Poke Ball.

"Come back Sawk! I'll need you later!" I said, calling him into the Poke Ball once more. I threw out Snivy's Poke Ball and he emerged, already tensing for a fight.

"Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" I shouted. Snivy's tail unleashed a barrage of leaves that immediately defeated Tympole.

"Using a type advantage move is for newbies." N scoffed, I shrugged in response.

"I'm not bothered by it."

N's defeat did little to change his attitude, if it did. "My friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon." He said quietly. I had to strain to hear what he had just said.

"Perhaps I can't solve the equation that shall change the world. Then I'll need power. A power that will make everyone else agree with me!"

I just wanted to kick this guys ass some more, but I still had that feeling that I'd be able to do it once more later. Snivy also sensed my anger and also cried out against N's little lecture.

N had turned away, "Now I know what power I require." His eyes blazed with a new fire. "Zekrom! The legendary Pokemon, along with the hero who created the Unova region. Now it will be my turn to be the hero. Then you and I shall be friends."

Turning on his heel, N strode off without another word.

Snivy tugged at my pants, wanting praise for his work. After all, I had to admit he produced a pretty powerful Leaf Tornado.

"You did great Snivy. Let's regroup and challenge the gym."

I set back for the Pokemon Center and quickly healed up my team. After that, I freely entered the gym, without any resistance from N, who was now long gone.

"Hi there young man!" A man exclaimed from nearby. He extended his hand to me and I shook it, keeping a firm grip, like my mother had always taught me.

"Whenever I look at this skeleton, I'm fascinated." He began, "Oh pardon my rudeness!"

"No." I replied, a smile creeping onto my face, "You're doing fine."

"I'm Hawes, the assistant director. You must be here for a gym battle. The leader, Lenora is a strong and kind trainer. She also happens to be my wife!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked, ready to get the show on the road.

Hawes led me to the gym, where he touched a button and the shelves of countless books parted to reveal a battlefield.

I was completely amazed at the library; you just walk in and absorb the information. It's awesome. I'll never look at a book the same way again.

At the end of one side was a woman with an apron on, she had darker skin than mine and fluffy black hair. So this was Lenora…

"Well hello there. What's your name?" Lenora asked.

"Havok." I replied, accepting her handshake. Never had I shaken hands with one of my foes.

"Well then challenger Havok. I'm going to research how you battle with the Pokemon you've so lovingly raised!" Lenora took one side of the field and I stood at the other.

"This is an official gym battle between the challenger Havok and gym leader Lenora! Each side may use three Pokemon! Like all battles, one trainer will lose once all three of their Pokemon are incapable of battling. Trainers, bring out your first Pokemon!"

**Insert Gym battle theme here**

"Alright Purrloin, let's do this!" I shouted, throwing his Poke Ball into the air. Purrloin flexed his claws in anticipation.

Lenora threw a Poke Ball out into the field. A bipedal Pokemon emerged, with shades of cream and pink over its body. It also had bright blue eyes. I was reminded of Touko again. It was an Audino.

"Alright. Purrloin, I want you to use Cut, but break it off at the last moment." I whispered to my Pokemon. Purrloin shot forward, claws ready to rake.

"Audino use Attract!" Lenora responded. Audino formed a heart shaped blast and threw it at Purrloin. The heart hit it and immediately it stopped in its tracks. Purrloin must be attracted to Audino now.

"Now use Charge Beam!" Audino blasted Purrloin with an electric current; he was struggling to get up.

"Purrloin, snap out of the attraction!" I couldn't risk bringing anyone else out, I needed their strength, from what other trainers had told me, and Lenora used her weaker Pokemon first.

"I'm beginning to see what kind of trainer you are." Lenora said, "Audino, use Doubleslap."

Audino rushed towards Purrloin, slapping him repeatedly in the face. Suddenly an idea formed in my head.

"Keep moving backwards!" As if Purrloin had a choice, he was pushed back by Audino's Doubleslap.

"Now use a Sand-Attack!" Purrloin, managed to fling sand at Audino with its paws. Audino covered its face with its hands, attempting to get the gritty particles out of its eyes.

"Audino use Charge Beam again!"

The beam suddenly went wild, hitting the ground uselessly. The sand had done its trick, now Audino was a little less inaccurate, but the advantage would only last for so long.

"Purrloin, use Cut!"

Thankfully, he had snapped out of his attraction temporarily to deliver a devastating swipe of his claws. Audino fell back, ready for another Charge Beam.

"Use Charge Beam Audino!"

Audino once more formed the electric current and sent it blasting towards Purrloin. It looked as if he couldn't avoid it. In vain, I simply yelled at him to move.

"Get out of the way!"

Purrloin didn't respond, then suddenly its body gave off a white pulse.

"What's happening?" I asked, half confused.

**I think we all know what's happening.**

**Still awaiting two more E4 people… just a reminder, I'm not longer taking one by the time Chapter 10 rolls around.**


	9. Havok vs Lenora Part 2

**So, let's continue with the battle against Lenora! PokeRus, for your question, I put an Audino because I thought of a 3v3 fight. All E4 entries are accepted and I will not take any more. If you want in, before chapter 10, you need to put some deep thought into it.**

Purrloin had pulsed again and now Audino stopped as the cat pulsed white and was engulfed in the glow. Purrloin's arms became longer, its tail much sharper and the entire body was much more slender, built for running.

"RRRRR!" The Pokemon snarled at Audino. I took out my Pokedex to see what it was.

**Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon. Silently, it sneaks behind its target, striking behind before its victim has a chance to react.**

"I'm happy you now have a Liepard, but I'm afraid you're not going to exploit its power!" Lenora finished. "Audino, use Hyper Beam!"

Audino's energy, boosted by the Charge Beams accelerated towards Liepard. I shouted out one last command.

"Liepard, use Pursuit!"

Liepard vanished, to reappear behind Audino, then slammed its paw into the healer Pokemon. Audino let out a cry of defeat, then fainted.

The first round was won, but Audino had exhausted Liepard, who was breathing heavily. I looked with concern, Lenora would likely send out someone who could possibly outrun Liepard. Still, I had full confidence that he was still battleable.

"You okay buddy?" I asked.

Liepard purred in response.

"I see that your Liepard loves you very much." Lenora complimented, "My second Pokemon will put him out of the picture." She threw the Poke Ball.

The Pokemon was a dog, Herdier.

"Okay Liepard, use Pursuit!"

Herdier was struck quickly, but shook off the attack.

"Use Roar Herdier!" Lenora commanded.

Herdier let out a roar that send Liepard flying back. So far back that it was sucked back into his Pokeball in my hand. Another Pokeball opened up and Sawk was dragged out, half relaxed.

"That's what I thought." She whispered. Now I know why she had used Roar. She wanted to know if I had a fighting type. Now that I did, I was wondering what she was going to do next.

"Aerial Ace!" Uh oh.

Herdier rushed Sawk, turning nearly invisible. He reeled from the blow, now I was beginning to get a little nervous.

"Sawk, use Low Sweep!" He quickly moved his legs and felled the dog. Herdier landed, in a heap, fainted. I was quite surprised, in fact, I was preparing a follow up before I realized that Herdier was knocked out. Must have been a lucky blow. I returned Sawk and sent out Liepard again.

"You're quite the trainer Havok. It's not common I have to use my last Pokemon." Lenora told me as she returned Herdier.

"One left to go." I replied, half heartedly.

"Unfortunately, my final Pokemon will stop you." She sneered, taking out a final Pokeball and tossing it.

"Chog!" So, it's a Watchog.

"Use Retalitate!"

Retaliate?

The Pokemon's anger, fueled by the fallen Herdier, struck Liepard repeatedly. He was weakened from Audino and couldn't take the blow. Once Watchog stood over, Liepard collapsed. Now I was one down, but it wasn't over.

I decided to send out Snivy.

"Snivy!"

"Use Leech Seed!" He had recently learned it after battling with N. Anyway, Snivy threw a seed in its hand and it hit Watchog, attaching and glowing green, slowly draining energy.

"Watchog, Aerial Ace!"

Watchog slashed Snivy with its claws and it cringed once more as the Leech Seed continued to drain energy.

"Unleash a Leaf Tornado!" Snivy's storm of leaves pelted him. Watchog skidded back, slightly weakened more.

"Snivy Vine Whip!"

"Use Detect Watchog!" It's eyes glowed blue and as if it had done this before, it gracefully moved out of the way.

Even though Snivy was still in fighting shape, Watchog had several better moves and I was running out of options. Except one.

The Leech Seed, struck repeatedly, draining Watchog's condition to nearly fainting.

"You're a very capable trainer Havok! I'm not going to let this end here!" Lenora said, removing a Super Potion and applying it to Watchog. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge it Snivy!"

Too late. The unavoidable attack struck Snivy too hard and he could barely take it anymore before he collapsed, defeated. To be honest, I was slightly disappointed about him not being as fast as he was against Tympole.

"Looks like it's down to the final Pokemon!" Lenora shouted, across the field.

"And I'll walk out with the Basic Badge!"

"Sawk!"

"Well Watchog, how about we wrap this up with Aerial Ace?"

"Evade it!"

Sawk watched Watchog get closer and at the last possible second dropped to the floor, sliding underneath. Watchog sped overhead, missing completely.

"That's…impossible!" Lenora whispered, but she quickly regained her wits as she ordered Watchog to use Detect. I had Sawk use Double Kick and it evaded its kicks.

Watchog could evade too, but Sawk could do it without a move.

"Watchog, finish it with another Aerial Ace!"

Sawk was in not position to do another evade, so I played my last possible card and hoped luck came my way.

"Counter it!"

Sawk was surrounded with an orange field that Watchog had bounced off of. Since Counter deals back double power and Sawk was nearly on his knees from the Aerial Ace, Watchog had fallen. I just won the Basic Badge.

"Lenora is out of useable Pokemon!" The referee shouted, "Havok is the winner!"

"You're fighting style is enchanting. Quite charming. You are definitely worthy of the Basic Badge." Lenora had walked across the field and handed me another badge to my collection.

"Awesome!" I whispered, slipping it into a slot that fit it perfectly.

"I also give this to trainers that defeat me." Lenora continued, handing me another TM to the multitude of the ones I had in my case.

"The move is Retaliate. Does more damage if an ally had recently fainted. With it, you can sometimes even defeat stronger opponents!"

That is awesome! Just because she said that, I'm not going to get carried away though.

**Unidentified Team Plasma Facility**

Team Plasma's Gamma base which was near Castelia City stood overlooking the Pinwheel Forest. It sat in a bay like area with rocks jutting out, embracing the large building while keeping it away from prying eyes.

An average person would not give it a second glance, but here was where Team Plasma conducted experiments along with building weapons. If they had to liberate Pokemon, they'd do anything to do it.

A large tower stood at the end of the bay structure, on the top where a single Plasma Grunt held a pair of binoculars, observing an approaching boat. A Patrat stood next to him, surveying another section of the bay.

The single boat was tied up at dock, watched by patrolling Basculin. The crew got out and began carrying a large and long box. The box was carried inside where a large hangar structure sat atop the building.

Ghetsis watched as the box was brought inside. A grunt whispered him the update and he dismissed him. He needed time alone to think.

N had reported to the room observing the bay alongside Ghetsis a few minutes later.

"Aren't you back early."

"No." N replied, his cheerful voice long gone. "I have reported that Nacrene City is the location for the attack."

"So the Dragon Skull is there?" Ghetsis turned, no longer looking at the bay.

"Indeed."

"Proceed with the attack then." He turned to leave, but saw N still deep in thought. "What's on your mind?"

"Well there is this trainer."

Ghetsis snorted, N wasn't like this.

"You've met many trainers. What makes him different?"

"Well, for one, his name's Havok. I've never met anybody named Havok before."

"Havok is quite an unusual name for a kid." The Plasma sage confirmed, "Other than the name?"

N thought deeply, Havok was different than most trainers. He didn't look upon Pokemon as battling tools or slaves doing their master's bidding. Havok treated them as if they were his partners and his equals. N shuddered at what would happen if he met Ghetsis in person.

"N?" Ghetsis moved into his field of vision. "You're spacing out."

"Sorry Dad. Just, Havok is the trainer who treats Pokemon as equals. Sometimes even more than himself. In the two times that I've fought him, he and his Pokemon displayed incredible strength, because they both understand each other. I'm beginning to wonder why liberation of Pokemon is really the right thing. Think of..."

Ghetsis grabbed N's shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He moved his face until he was nearly a few inches away from N's.

"Listen to me." He was attempting to contain his anger. "You think I'm going to let you halt the plans for some trainer who cares for Pokemon? You're going to throw away the opportunity to create the world that I...no. Team Plasma desires! Resurrect Zekrom and create the new world!"

"Yes father." N's eyes were filled with anger, but kept it cool. "I won't let you down. What about this Havok?"

Ghetsis turned back to the bay. "Find out more about him. His personality, friends, ambitions and most importantly," Ghetsis sinister eyes blazed at the final word, "weaknesses."

N walked out the door without another word.

Ghetsis waited until N was well out of further communication with him. He moved silently towards the hangar structure. The door was shut and he placed his finger on a pad. The scanner hummed and the pad pulsed green, opening the door.

The hangar was a vast room; lights dangled overhead and in the center stood a machine, whose identity was concealed by a white cloth. Nearby, a series of long blades were being tended to by several Plasma Grunt workers and several different Pokemon. Sage Rood was nearby, superintending the project.

"Is it nearly complete?" Ghetsis asked, approaching Rood.

The other sage snapped to attention as he approached. "No, the gunship is not ready. When it is, our opponents will be decimated. No Pokemon should be able to penetrate its heavy armor."

Ghetsis had learned that N would never like to take over the world by force, if N didn't succeed, force would be the other option and Ghetsis would be ready. So he kept a top secret hangar where experiments on destructive machines were built Piles of half completed projects were around and scattered. There was an armored car that was supposed to give off false communications, a jammer and boats outfitted with Iron Barbs from Ferrothorn. Ghetsis knew this project was an instant success from the start, so he gave a go-ahead before he headed to Accumula Town for his speech.

In fact, the hangar and its contents were so top secret; even the Plasma Grunt workers and the Pokemon who worked inside were trained to deny knowing about the project's existence. Not even N knew about the project, for he had never been behind the doors and expressed no interest. Ghetsis only hoped N would never change his mind and see some of Plasma's darkest secrets.

**Hooray! Havok earned the Basic Badge! What will await him as he traverses Pinwheel Forest? Even more importantly, what is the gunship? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Havok is going to run into something big at Pinwheel! I hope PokeRus publishes the next Hilda Journey chapter soon!**

**Wunderwaffle**


	10. A Big Purple Friend

**Yay! Another chapter done! I actually have all the chapters up to the Castelia Gym battle but I'm not releasing them until I feel like it. Sucks for you :P**

**I finally watched an episode of the BW series, this chapter might give it away whichever one I did :P**

I had just slipped the Retaliate TM in my case when Hawes ran in the gym. His face was that of panic, Lenora's was that of confusion and mine was WTF.

"Hurry! The Dragon Skull was stolen!"

"WHAT!" Lenora shouted, "Damn, Plasma. Let's go! Havok, you come too!" Both husband and wife dashed out the door. I quickly followed suit, Sawk hot on my heels. I emerged outside with Lenora, Hawes and a man whom I had never seen before.

"Team Plasma took the Dragon Skull." Hawes shouted, "The lights went out and then it was gone!"

"Lenora!" The man gave a cheerful hug to her and nodded to Hawes. "Found any fossils lately?"

Lenora shook her head, "Unfortunately no. You suffering from artist's block again?" She turned to me.

"Havok, this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's gym leader." Turning back to Burgh, she continued with the situation.

"Team Plasma stole the Dragon Skull and have fled either to the east or Pinwheel Forest."

Burgh brushed a bit of hair away from his face, "Well what can I do to help?"

"It'd be great if you searched the forest." Hawes offered.

"I'll come with you." I told him, "Hawes and Lenora should search the east."

"Agreed." They replied and we split up. I stopped at the Pokemon Center and quickly healed my troops before Burgh and I set out for Pinwheel. The walk was only a few minutes and slowly the plants got denser. Burgh had called out his Dwebble to hack through some of the vines until we saw a large pathway inside the forest.

"Dwebble and I will guard the exit. Since those goons are likely lost in Pinwheel, you'll be able to easily track them down. I have a path for you. Watch out too, there's a particularly dangerous Bug-type Pokemon that lives in the forest."

"Alright. I'll track them down." I said as Burgh and Dwebble went down another path.

It wasn't long before I ran into the first Plasma Grunt. After saying that I wouldn't want to be chasing them after I was defeated, he sent out a Sandile to challenge me. I had Snivy do a couple of Vine Whips and the Sandile was recalled instantly. I'm going to get me a Sandile one of these days. Despite Snivy's advantage, Sandile had still slightly hurt it, and it was fast too! The Grunt ran off to warn his comrades.

The journey wasn't going to stop there. So I continued, wading my way through the tall grass and running when annoying Cottonee, Sewaddle and Venipede appeared in the bushes. Burgh had given me a route on my Xtranciever that I was following, in case I got lost.

The next part, I was sure I wasn't going to get past.

Five Plasma Grunts stood in my way, with a pair of Patrats, a Purrloin, a Sandile and a Pidove. Despite this, I stood my ground and scowled as they snickered and mocked about their numbers advantage.

If only Burgh had come along.

"You might as well just surrender, kid!" One of the grunts said, apparently the leader of their squad. The others and their Pokemon began to close in. I thought I was screwed.

Until I heard something.

The Grunts heard it too and stopped.

"What the hell is that?" One of them asked.

It was a rumbling sound and a scary roar pierced the air. Seconds later a giant Pokemon burst through the trees.

Their faces turned from surprise to terror.

This Pokemon was enormous, about 10 feet long having purple outside and a black belly. Thorns seeping with lethal toxins covered its chest and it had angered red eyes and horns that also contained poison.

It was a Scolipede.

Immediately, the Grunts began to shout commands to their Pokemon who began attacking.

The Scolipede's horn glowed and it charged, striking the Purrloin and a Patrat. Immediately, they flew into the brush. It turned and already swept the other Patrat and Pidove with a powerful Poison Tail.

The Sandile was ordered to use Scratch and it leapt up, only to be met by a greenish barrier surrounding Scolipede and then it used Megahorn again. Sandile was easily knocked out.

"Operation compromised!" The leader of the Grunts shouted, "Retreat!" She ran back into the forest.

Over the Scolipede's roar the remainder of the lackeys ran off.

"!"

They were gone and I was left against this Scolipede alone. It turned to me and let out another earsplitting roar.

"Uh oh." I muttered.

Scolipede charged.

I sprinted, as fast as I could. The forest jumped to greet me and I barely had enough time to dodge the trees. I didn't dare look back, but I knew it was lunging at my heels. I couldn't do this forever, eventually I would be exhausted or fall and the chase would be over.

Impossible, I had to change the odds.

Seeing a large tree ahead, I leapt up and grabbed the branch. It slipped through my fingers and I struggled to keep myself on. The Scolipede roared and its horn glowed, preparing for another Megahorn.

I wrapped my legs around the branch and pulled myself up.

This Scolipede wouldn't give up. The Megahorn slammed into the tree and shook it. I had to grab the trunk to keep my balance. I had to battle it or die.

"Snivy! I need you to delay the Scolipede! Use Leaf Tornado!"

Snivy barraged the monster with leaves and it roared in anger, now using Poison Tail and wildly stabbing nearby trees and the ground. Large pools of toxins lay in puddles where it struck and enormous gashes were in the trunks of trees.

Snivy fired another Leaf Tornado, but this time, Scolipede saw Snivy, hitting a powerful Poison Tail that immediately knocked him out. I recalled him.

Scolipede's rage had blinded it to my exact location; I held my breath as it stomped around, looking for its prey. Finally after a few minutes it stormed off, probably to piss some other Pokemon off.

As soon as I was sure it was gone, I dropped down from the tree.

Met by another roar.

Ah shit.

That Scolipede is smarter than it looks. It knew I was hiding and pretended to have left so then I would come out of hiding. I was just outsmarted by a Pokemon.

A big purple pissed off Pokemon to be more descriptive.

Now sprinting in whatever direction, I stopped at a cliff.

It was a pretty far drop to the trees below and a small sandbar gave way to a blue beach. I saw another island that was C shaped and a building behind the arms to my left. Castelia City's tallest skyscrapers were barely in my sight to my right.

Time to outsmart this Scolipede.

With a roar, it emerged from the trees, already swinging another Megahorn.

I evaded, jumping over the horns and landing behind it. Almost immediately afterwards, the Poison Tail swept the ground. I barely evaded this in time too.

"Come on." I taunted it, "Come get me!"

Scolipede snarled and charged with Megahorn.

I waited until the last possible moment, dropping and sliding underneath the giant. The dust assaulted me and the legs pounding the ground felt like a train going above. My plan worked, Scolipede recklessly charged straight off the cliff.

There was a massive thud after a few seconds, followed by another roar of vengeance.

Somehow I knew that wouldn't be the last time I was going to meet that Scolipede.

The Dragon Skull was still in Plasma's hands. Since Burgh had guarded the exit, I rushed to follow the path that they took.

**Told ya that Havok would need to use the Evade.**

**Behold da Wunderwaffle!**


	11. Skyarrow Bridge

**To answer the reviewers, Havok is incapable of using Aura Sphere. He can only evade like his Pokemon taught him to.**

**Since this is my last week of school, I will be able to update faster.**

"Stop where you are." I said, sharply to the Plasma Grunt.

He turned, with the Dragon Skull. "Oh it's a kid! You want this skull back? Come get it, I'll give it back if you beat me ya little piece of shit!"

He released a Patrat and I sent out Sawk.

"Use Super Fang!" Patrat grazed Sawk with its teeth. I had told Sawk to use Bide and he was storing energy.

"Stay with me!" I shouted as Patrat tackled it.

Finally it unleashed the energy, slamming a devastating blow to the opponent. Patrat was knocked out in one hit.

The Grunt was pissed off and sent in a Sandile.

"Use Low Sweep Sawk!" I told it. Sawk kicked low, knocking Sandile over.

"It's not over yet!" the Grunt shouted. "Sandile, Sand Tomb!"

Sandile created a barrier of sand, trapping my Pokemon inside.

"Use Double Kick to break the barrier!"

"Sandile, Mud-Slap!"

"Evade!"

It all happened at the same time. Sawk had time to do only one kick before the flying mud came its way and it dove sideways. Sandile had flung the mud, but unaware of Sawk's position.

"What the-"

"Low Sweep!"

Sawk flew in from above, kicking Sandile in the head. It cried out before it went limp. Sawk struck a victory pose that was actually pretty good. I might have to get a camera during my visit to Castelia.

"You're two to nothing." I smirked. He was beginning to get a little nervous now.

"Well Tranquill shall give me victory and escape! Use Air Cutter!"

"Evade it!"

Sawk had already began moving, but Tranquill waited until it finished the maneuver before blowing a powerful wind into his face. Sawk couldn't take it and was defeated.

"Return." I said, pulling Sawk back. "Let's go Liepard!"

Liepard snarled and paced the ground, ensuring the terrain was in its favor.

"Tranquill, use Quick Attack!"

It suddenly struck Liepard, faster than the eye could follow. Although fast, Liepard was able to shake the blow off.

"Use Cut!"

Liepard's claws extended, sounding like a sword being unsheathed. The talons slashed Tranquill across the wings, like we did to N's Pidove. Tranquill's ability to fly was now hampered. With it on the ground, Liepard should earn an easy victory.

"Finish it with another Cut!"

Tranquill flew back from the force and didn't move when it landed. Liepard cried a victory and I recalled him, thanking him for his work.

At that moment Burgh and Lenora burst through the trees, following her Herdier. The grunt froze and Herdier growled at the intruder.

"You are under arrest, Plasma!"

The grunt backed away, discreetly pressing a button on his wrist. "Not today! Hhmph! Take back your stupid skull. I'm outta here!"

"Herdier get him!"

Herdier snarled and ran after the grunt. But it was too late.

I heard an aircraft, saw lights track the grunt. Did the police arrive?

The grunt grabbed a harness that dropped from the flying thing and attached it to his wrist. Rapidly climbing a small cable, the aircraft accelerated away just as Herdier reached the spot where the grunt had climbed aboard.

"Call the police!" Burgh said to Lenora. "Maybe they can identify that aircraft!"

"It's a little late for that." She replied, a little down. Herdier was feeling the same.

"At least you got your Dragon Skull back." I pointed out, not everything was glum.

"Herdier, you mind sniffing it, if it was tampered?"

Herdier circled the skull, peering in the holes and searching carefully. He gave a joyful bark, indicating that it wasn't tampered with.

"Good. I'm glad I met someone like you Havok." Lenora said, letting out a sigh. "You take care."

"I sure will." I replied. Hawes came a few minutes later in a truck to transport the skull back to the museum. Both Burgh and I stood alert if Plasma came back.

"I better be headed back to Castelia." Burgh finally said, looking at his C-Gear. "I assume you will be challenging the Gym in the near future?"

I nodded.

"Best if I prepare." He said, walking towards an opening in the trees. Now I knew the way to Castelia.

I should head to Castelia City too. It's getting dark.

The exit was not far away and I cleared it.

The sight was breathtaking.

I'm not one to go sightseeing, like Bianca or Touko, but I was sure amazed at the waves lapping the shore. Massive skyscrapers stood in the background, much closer than when I saw them last. There was a Christmas tree of lights that dotted the structures.

This enormous bridge extended from Castelia City and ended at my right. I couldn't see the C shaped building to my left, but I didn't really care.

I stood there for a few minutes, letting out my Pokemon to see the view.

Sawk relaxed when the breeze picked up. Liepard and Snivy just stared across the water, observing boats traveling on the blue.

"We better get going." I said, pulling them back.

As I entered the lobby to the bridge, a man stopped me.

"You a trainer?"

"Yep."

"I just happen to find this on the ground and it may be helpful." He took out a talon that was sharp, but also aerodynamic, allowing faster strikes. "It's a Quick Claw. Give it to a Pokemon and it might be able to strike first."

"I'll find a use for that." I said, smiling slightly. "Thanks for the gift."

"You're welcome." He slipped into the entrance I came from. I looked at the Quick Claw, and then slipped into one of my bag's pouches.

The Xtransiever sprang to life and I fumbled for it in my pocket for a second before looking at the ID.

UNKNOWN CALLER

Here goes nothing. I picked it up.

My face appeared on screen and then shifted right to reveal Touko's face. I smiled slightly, but unnoticeable.

"Havok? Did you call me?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I reckon that I picked up the phone." I replied flatly, "I did not make a call."

"Than what is this for?" Suddenly another two screens appeared beneath us. Cheren's and Bianca's faces appeared.

"What the hell Havok?" Cheren complained. Somebody's in a bad mood.

"Hey, what did Havok do?" Touko defended.

"He called me just when I was about to catch a Scraggy."

"Maybe Snivy pushed the button." Both Touko and Bianca laughed, Cheren got a little madder, but said nothing.

"Wait!" Bianca shouted urgently, "Your Snivy hasn't evolved?" I shook my head.

Finally a fifth screen opened up revealing Professor Juniper.

"Hey everybody!"

"Hey Professor!" We all shouted back in unison.

"You guys must be around Castelia! I know you guys have been working hard, but I'm staying at Castelia Grandeur! The pool is open! So why not have a pool party!"

"You know a party actually sounds really inviting." I said.

"At Castelia Grandeur?" Bianca squealed, "The most prestigious hotel in the city!"

"I guess a break wouldn't hurt!" Cheren said, "After all, I need to challenge Havok to a battle."

"I'll be there." Touko said, and then signed off. We all did so and I began my trek across the bridge.

The breeze was amazing, the bridge was long and the views were awesome. Skyarrow Bridge was said to be the longest bridge in Unova.

Finally after what seemed like a damn hour of crossing. The skyline appeared in the distance and I rushed to the gate.

A bulletin board appeared overhead, scrolling "Welcome to Castelia City!"

**Next Chapter,**

**The four are heading to Castelia Grandeur! Until Bianca's Munna goes missing and Touko completely disappears! Havok sets out to find both. What if Plasma gets to them first?**

**Stay tuned for the first part of a three segment event in **

**Havok across Unova: Castelia Crisis!**

**Anyway, I found the music on Skyarrow Bridge to be among the best in the game. I was heading to Hawaii when it was playing and found that it suited it perfectly! Very vacation-ish tune!**


	12. Castelia Crisis Part 1

**Without further ado, here's part 1 of Castelia Crisis!**

**This takes part the day after Havok arrives in Castelia! For those who don't understand. I'm kind of bored with a 3 day weekend, so here! Have another Chapter!**

"So Havok is headed to Castelia?" Ghetsis asked N, who stepped off the helicopter. N had taken the transport to Pinwheel Forest after the grunt that Havok cornered called for help. N managed to get there in time and rescue the operative, but not after losing the Dragon Skull.

"He is father." N replied.

"Then it is best we make our next move carefully." Ghetsis stepped onboard the helicopter, followed by Sages Rood and Bronius. "See you soon my king." The rotors whirred to life once more and the castle of Team Plasma grew smaller as the chopper shot over the ground.

"What are you planning to do with the gunship?" Rood asked, whispering so only him and Ghetsis could hear.

"Is it complete?"

Rood shook his head, "Should be in a few days. You aren't planning to use it to create a terrorist attack?"

"That's crazy!" N's father snapped, "That would only make others see us as unfavorable and not listen to our ideals unless under extreme submission."

Bronius stepped into the conversation. "Ghetsis, if you don't mind me asking, what is the gunship?"

He turned to the other sage, "The gunship is a top-secret vehicle. Not even our king knows about it. Highly maneuverable, has a Bullet Seed nose mounted turret, Flame Burst cannons and Focus Missiles."

"Destructive." He said, "But I like it."

"Used to force our ideals into this world."

"Castelia City is in sight." The grunt manning the controls reported. "Everyone please prepare for landing."

**Meanwhile**

Castelia Grandeur was a massive hotel. Towering 50 stories tall, it was among the tallest in the skyline.

You bet I was amazed.

Stepping inside looks as if I walked into a palace of some kind. Marble floors, a water fountain in every corner and massive pillars that measured at least four feet in diameter. The style and interior were nothing I've ever seen before.

"Come out guys!" I threw the Pokeballs out, "This is not worth missing!"

All the Pokemon gazed up at the beauty of the hotel. They were just as awed as me.

I walked to the front desk…well desks.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Professor Juniper."

"You must be Havok?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, more out of curiosity than surprise.

"She's holding a pool party of some kind. Gave me the names." She stood up, "Right this way."

I followed her up an elevator that went up at least 10 stories before following a nexus of corridors.

"Have fun. The pool is on the other side of this door!" The receptionist went back down the hallway.

Good luck on finding your way back.

I slipped into the bathroom and changed into my swimming outfit. The trunks were colored black. I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. I wasn't the most muscular person on the beach, but they're definite. They show really easily.

I stepped out to the pool, letting the hot sun hit my skin. I saw Cheren standing with a drink in hand and the girls dangling their feet in the cool water. Professor Juniper lay, reading a magazine and suntanning.

"I don't mean to interrupt Professor, but I'm here."

Professor lowered her sunglasses and put the magazine down. "Havok!" I felt a bit awkward when she gave me a hug. "So good to see you!"

"And you."

"This is a party for everyone! Bring out your Pokemon!"

"Alright!" I tossed the Pokeballs once more. My party emerged and tensed when they saw Cheren's Pidove, Pansage and Pignite.

"Woah! Guys, we're here to relax." I cooled the tension. My Pokemon went over to Cheren's and began mingling.

"Havok you made it!" Cheren himself came over. Dressed in a blue bathing trunks he had his glasses off and had a glass of soda in his hand. "Finally I can see if I can do a better cannonball than you!"

"You do as many as your heart wishes." I replied sarcastically.

Cheren walked up to Bianca and Touko. "Mind if I do a cannonball here?"

"There's plenty more room Cheren." She shot back, "Go somewhere else!"

"Nah!" He sneered, "It's better here!"

Bianca and Touko grabbed his arms and in unison hurled him into the deep end. Caught off guard, he could only go with the flow. Surfacing and spitting his mouth free of water, he glared. The girls laughed.

I smiled, "I rate that a five point five."

"Says you." He shot back. Bianca and Touko turned, seeing me for the first time.

"Havok!" Bianca shot forward, a blur of green, "You're here!" Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she laid her head on my shoulder. Oddly, her skin touched mine, it felt…well let's not go there, beside the fact that I might have suffocated from the force.

Bianca finally freed me from the hug. It felt worse than when Snivy uses Wrap from affection.

"I'll guess I'll give you one too." Touko said shyly. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and like Bianca, had her skin in contact. It felt warm and quite soft, good for my taste. If I didn't deem it uncomfortable, then I would have gladly did this longer.

At least Touko doesn't squeeze the life out of you.

"You want my entry into water?" I asked Cheren as Touko released me from her grip.

I moved to the pool, jumping off and angling myself downwards. The dive was swift and presice. I made a small splash and nothing else. Surfacing, I found myself greeted by applause.

Cheren wasn't impressed. "Let's just enjoy ourselves for once." He said, a bit annoyed.

**Later**

"Glad you are doing well." My mom said over the Xtranciever. "Without you messing up the house, Gothitelle and I are bored."

"Sorry to hear that mom. I've already obtained two badges and am staying at Castelia Grandeur."

"Really?" My mom got excited, "That's where I met your dad!"

"Exciting! Talked to any other moms?"

"Yeah. Bianca's dad is still pissed off. Cheren's parents are doing fine and I haven't heard from Touko's."

I stiffened, "Maybe soon."

My mom smiled again, "I gotta go, Gothitelle has dinner ready."

"Bye mom." I ended the chat. The second I snapped off the device, it came alive once more and I picked up the call from Cheren.

"Havok this is really urgent!" He said, eyes wild. By his tone, I knew he meant it.

I set a straight face, "What's wrong?"

"Both Touko and Bianca's Munna went missing."

I felt a chill creep up my spine.

"When did you last see them?"

He sighed in frustration. "At the pool."

"Well then we should search the city. It can't be too hard."

"Castelia has miles of buildings." Cheren protested, "How will you find the culprit?"

"Maybe." I replied, "That a certain group might know where they are."

Sure enough, Team Plasma was in Castelia City. At first, it was unnoticeable, but over time, a building had a grunt go in or out every few minutes.

Burgh had called me on the Xtranciever to tell me that Bianca was with him. At least she was safe. Touko was my bigger concern though. He was waiting for me by the Castelia Gym.

"You're the one who kicked Team Plasma's ass at Pinwheel! Name's Havok right?" When he saw me nod, he continued. "If you came to challenge the gym, can you wait a bit? Team Plasma has showed up." He paused to think for a second. "Why don't you come with me? I'll be at Prime Pier and may need your help on this matter." He walked in the direction of the bay.

I found him with Bianca and another girl that had a pink dress on and long purple hair. A little blue Pokemon with hair over its head was perched on her shoulder, partially in her hair.

"Let's go! Team Plasma, they took this young lady's Pokemon."

Bianca looked on the verge of tears, "Munna! She's gone."

The girl looked up, "I heard this lady's scream and another protesting to stop. I ran after the thief, but this city's so large and crowded."

"You did everything you could Iris." Burgh reassured.

"That's so bad!" Iris continued. "Taking Pokemon is really bad, because it's nice when people and Pokemon are together! Both have something the other doesn't and they help each other!"

"Relax Bianca." I put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get Munna back."

"But finding Team Plasma would be like finding the injured barb on a Venipede."

I sighed, Castelia was a pretty big city. Some say it is one of the top ten largest cities in the world.

"Why don't you search the west side? I have a few places to check out on the eastern side?"

"Solid plan." Burgh replied, "Iris, you stay by that young lady's side."

"It's okay." Iris assured Bianca and me. "I'm really strong!"

Checking out the Plasma Building was next on my list. Neither Burgh nor I have found Touko or Munna.

This street was busy with people going to and from work, so I stepped inside the prestigious building.

I never expected it to be this odd. I thought it might have been a shabby hideout, but there was water fountains, pillars and marble floors. Just like Castelia Grandeur.

No.

I wasn't in my hotel.

Standing on the other side of the top ramps that separated from the middle, was Touko. She had her back turned to me and had her normal clothes on. I guess she was taken when she changed back.

"Touko!" I shouted. "Are you okay?"

"How did you find me Havok?" She asked in a simple manner, still turned to the window. I got a better look at where she was standing. On the far side of a field, with two trainers spots on either side.

"I always-" I cut myself off. This wasn't Touko. She asked me out of curiosity, not from desperation. Had she been distressed, the tone would've been a lot different.

"Did you ever have feelings for me?" She continued, arrogance creeping into her voice.

I was cut off again. I was going to say yes and admit it already.

She turned…and completely shocked me.

Her normal blue eyes were had blood red irises and they were blazing with anger.

"You can cast them aside! I don't care about you anymore!" She brandished a Pokeball.

I knew what was coming; I held Snivy's Pokeball and prepared to battle the person I thought I had loved the most.

**In Castelia Crisis Part 2, Havok finds himself in an inevitable conflitct with Touko, or something else. Also Burgh finds and tracks down a Plasma scout, hearing rotors the whole time. Are they onto something they don't fully understand? Castelia Crisis Part 2 will be revealed later this week!**


	13. Castelia Crisis Part 2

**Here's part 2 of the Castelia Crisis!**

Burgh had stopped in the middle of the busy street. The Plasma Grunt had seemingly vanished into thin air. He did have one advantage.

The crowd was moving against him. All he had to do was to look for whoever was going against the crowd as well.

"I'm not trained for this." He muttered, throwing Whirlipede out.

"Whirili!" The curled Pokemon cried out, turning to Burgh for orders.

"Get to the Plasma Grunt!" Burgh said, over the noise of traffic. "Stop him from getting away."

Whirlipede turned and rolled surprisingly fast down the street. People already knew to get out of the way. Whirlipede would stop for nothing and never cared if anything was in his destructive path.

Only there were too many people still in its path. The Grunt also had the advantage of being faster in the crowd. Whirlipede would never catch him. Burgh stepped to the right in another alley in an attempt to cut him off. Rotors began to sound through the streets. People began to look around for the source, but found nothing.

Whirlipede's eyes traveled to the side buildings, its barbs could easily hook onto the glass and metal, with a lot less resistance.

Veering sharp right, Whirlipede easily gripped the side of the building. With people spectating the fast moving ball of a centipede, Whirlipede gained on the Grunt rapidly.

But the Grunt wasn't out of tricks.

The Grunt's Darumaka charged, barely missing Whirlipede on the wall. It had jumped off the building, for a second, then regained its pace.

The Darumaka fired an Incinerate which impacted Whirlipede. It winced at the pain, but kept its course.

Suddenly Burgh stepped in front of the Grunt, stopping him. He turned to flee in the other direction only to find an angry Whirlipede.

"Your journey ends here." Burgh said.

"Has it?" The Grunt smiled, devilishly. "Actually this is my LZ!"

The rotor sounds grew stronger.

A bright light enveloped the three and caught Burgh and Whirlipede off guard. Both trainer and Pokemon shook off the effects of the light. When they recovered, both looked skyward to see a large helicopter moving through the streets and a smirking grunt waving at them, uncoupling a harness from his waist.

Whirlipede let out a cry of distress.

"It's alright." Burgh assured it, "Hopefully Havok has had better luck."

**Havok**

I swear this is bad luck or something.

"Touko" threw her Pokeball out, releasing a Blitzle. I had Sawk out in the field. Before Sawk got a chance to even act, "Touko" ordered a Spark.

Blitzle charged forward, electricity cloaking its body as it collided with Sawk.

"Counter it!" I shouted.

Sawk met the blow head on and dealt the damage, but suddenly charges rippled around him, slowing his movements.

Damn, paralysis.

"That's what I wanted it to do!" Touko said, evilly. "Now Blitzle, use Flame Charge!"

This time, Blitzle struck Sawk who couldn't move. Flames danced around the field.

"Sawk, use Low Sweep!"

With the movement he could, Sawk had knocked Blitzle down, slowing it a little.

"Don't do this Touko." I said, holding back tears. "I don't want to give you more pain."

"You're the one giving me pain! Use Spark again!"

"Don't!" I shouted in defiance.

Blitzle's charge impacted Sawk.

"Counter!"

Sawk, through his restraints smashed Blitzle into submission. The zebra Pokemon landed in a dusty heap at Touko's side, exhausted.

She returned it in a rage. "You just got lucky Havok. My next Pokemon will set your Sawk straight!"

Dewott lashed out, holding its Razor Shell ready.

"Get it!"

Dewott's shells hit Sawk. He was powerful, but Dewott was too powerful.

"Are you still not convinced that I'm too powerful for you?" Touko smirked, the red in her normally blue eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"The battle's not over." I reminded her. "Snivy could teach you a lesson or two."

"Snivy!"

"Take out Dewott with a Leaf Tornado!"

The barrage of leaves impacted Dewott and it recoiled.

"Use Water Gun!"

I looked at Snivy, who was in no position to dodge. "Take the hit!"

The jet of water had hit Snivy, however doing very little effects. Snivy seemed in full spirit.

"Recover your damage with Absorb!"

Snivy sent a multitude of green fingers that trapped Dewott and sapped the energy from it. Touko shouted for Dewott to break free, but it simply couldn't. Snivy finally released Dewott, who lay unmoving.

"Hhmph!" Touko said, frustrating. "Pansear! Show this Snivy, who's boss!"

Pansear spat out an Ember, Snivy evaded, jumping over the flames.

"Grab it with Vine Whip!"

Snivy grabbed Pansear's mouth with the vines and shutting it. Now Pansear couldn't use its Fire attacks.

"Use Scratch!" Touko commanded.

"Snivy! Use one of your vines to restrain Pansear's arms!"

Snivy kept one of his vines on the mouth and wrapped the other arms together.

"Pansear, Bite Snivy's vines!"

The monkey clamped down on Snivy, making him emit a scream of pain. This couldn't do.

"Snivy return!" I pulled out his Pokeball and pulled him back. I took out Liepard's and threw him onto the field.

"So Pansear can defeat both? Havok, you're a poor tactician." My opponent taunted. "Use Lick and paralyze it!"

Liepard was hit by a tongue, but luckily, Liepard avoided paralysis.

"Take it out with Cut!"

With a swordlike sound, Liepard's claws uppercutted Pansear, sending it upwards.

"Incinerate!"

"No you don't! Liepard! Use Sand-Attack!"

The clump of sand flew in Pansear's eyes who panicked and spat the flames upward. They arced down, impacting Pansear with full force.

"Take it out with a Fury Swipes!"

Repeatedly, Liepard's claws raked Pansear. It had fainted and Liepard was still going. Even it was standing, paws pressed to the fainted Pokemon, ready for another blow.

"Enough!" I shouted, he got off and slinked down.

"That's impossible! Lord Rood told me that I would victor over you!"

Touko was continuing her monologue when I noticed something I never had before.

**Meanwhile…**

Bianca and Iris were still standing on the pier. She was still worried about her Munna. Hopefully it was fine.

Iris and her little dragon fidgeted with each other nervously. Then she jumped when her Xtranciever rang, from Burgh.

"Hi Burgh."

"Hello Iris." Burgh sounded exhausted over the line. "I still can't find the Munna and Havok now has gone missing. It's getting very late and I fear the worst may have happened."

"That's not the worst." A booming dark voice said behind them. Suddenly, rotors sounded and a small helicopter came into sight, facing the two bewildered girls.

It was nothing like what they've ever seen.

The helicopter was small wings with two rotors rotating on top of each other. A large three barreled rod extended from the nose and the wings had a pod, which Iris could hear sizzling flames swirling around. Finally larger rods with fins and explosive energy lined the sides of the wings. A long tail was at the back.

Bianca looked half scared to death while Iris and her dragon stared back, hoping the machine would waver.

"The worst is about to happen." The gunship's speakers shouted and later released a maniacal laugh before a clicking sound was in one of its wings.

"Focus Missile armed." The computer told the pilot.

"I'm not going to shoot you. Your little friends, taking each other out are my targets." He laughed again before it accelerated into the night, towards the city.

"What in Arceus' name was that?" Burgh shouted.

"I'm not sure! But they mentioned two people fighting each other. Do you think one of them is Havok?"

"That helicopter looked a little too tough. I'm afraid we have to simply sit and pray."

Iris and Bianca's expressions were grim at Burgh's words.

**Don't miss the final chapter in the Castelia Crisis. Havok might have defeated "Touko", but she is still not free from whatever's controlling her. Plus the gunship is complete and on its way to cause a crisis in the busiest metropolis of Unova. Part 3 will reveal if Castelia still stands, or crumbles into ruins.**

**If you guys are wondering what the gunship looks like, it is loosely based off the Russian Kamov Ka-52 Alligator. I picked that design over the AH-64 because I thought it was too long. Also in consideration were the Rooivalk of South Africa, HAL of India and the Mi-28 Havoc of Russia (No reference to the character on the last one)**

**BEHOLD DA WUNDERWAFFLE!**


	14. Castelia Crisis Part 3

**My legs are exhausted! Philmont conditioning excersices are difficult with 35 pound backpacks, hot weather and ankle weights!**

**Anyway, let's just get to the end. :P**

**Touko's POV**

I felt groggy.

The room was cool and dark. Sitting up, I found myself on my bed. My three Pokemon were beside me safely inside their capsules and fully healed, but I swore I battled someone and he or she had defeated me.

The hotel room was much more pleasant than that building. I was returning from that party with Cheren, Juniper, Havok and Bianca when suddenly I was blindfolded by someone who appeared seemingly out of thin air. When the blindfold was removed…well, I have no memory what happened except I was at the Unova League facing a trainer who for some reason I loathed. That wasn't possible; I had yet to meet someone that I hated. Except maybe Team Plasma.

"You're awake." A voice said.

Plasma?

I let out a scream, but quickly silenced it when the person stepped into view.

"Havok?" I cried out, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up." He replied, not surprised by my reaction. "Then I'd explain everything."

"How long was I out for?"

"About thirty minutes." He replied, sitting at the foot of my bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. What exactly happened?"

"That's what I'm going to tell you." Havok replied, beginning his story.

**Havok's POV**

**35 minutes ago**

I saw the reddish pulse again and turned up.

There was a Watchog, emitting a red wave from its eyes. The pulse color was the same as Touko's.

That figures. Damn Hypnosis.

I released Snivy, quietly telling him to flush it out. He crept alongside the wall, unnoticed to Touko and me, while we bickered about something. It took nearly five minutes for Snivy to get to Watchog.

A loud screech was heard as the Watchog tumbled down, Hypnosis long gone. In a heartbeat, Touko collapsed and Servine landed on the ground.

Servine? So that's why he took so long.

"Servine!" He stood victorious in his new form over the defeated Watchog. I quickly ran over to Touko's unconscious body.

The doors opened and Burgh burst in along with Iris and Bianca. He saw the situation and ran over to me.

"She's fine." I said. Suddenly the doors opened on the far side and two older men dressed in royal clothing flanked none other than Ghetsis himself.

Servine hissed at him. Ghetsis paid no attention and strode across from us, along with his lackeys.

I swear a fight was about to break out. Then I saw Bianca's Munna.

"Munna!" Bianca shouted.

It cried out, attempting to reach Bianca, but a Scraggy in the corner used Leer at it, easily preventing it to try again.

"My word." Ghetsis said, coolly. "If it isn't the gym leader Burgh."

"What is this Plasma idea anyway?" Burgh snapped, "Take what you want from people?"

"I thought it might be humorous to prep a hideout near the gym, but we were detected quicker than I expected." The man on the right said.

"Indeed Bronius." Ghetsis replied, "No matter. Everyone here familiar with the founding of the Unova region?"

Iris piped up, "Oooh! I am! It's the one with the black dragon Pokemon?"

I shifted nervously. Servine stood by my side as Touko was guarded by Liepard.

"Thing is this." Ghetsis averted his gaze straight into mine. This guy was very scary just by looking at him.

"The hero of Unova sought the ideals to combine a world full of warring people. This dragon shared its knowledge, bared its fangs at all who stood against it. Together, the hero and this Pokemon brought unity to the hears of the Unova region. So that's how it was created."

Burgh shook his head, "One thing in common is that we all care about Pokemon. Even meeting for the first time. I remember your little speech at Accumula Town, I was moved. In fact, I will dedicate myself even more strongly for their benefit. You're telling me that you are strengthening the bonds between humans and Pokemon?"

The sage laughed in response. That laugh…I will never forget its menacing sound.

"You're difficult to figure out." Ghetsis replied smartly. "In fact, I love intelligent people. For our king's benefit, I gathered people around the world. You can call them the Seven Sages. Three stand before you." He rolled his eyes, as if disappointed with something. "Very well, we shall submit and be on our way. Tell the pilot to move out immediately."

Ghetsis turned to Bronius.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The girl over there! Return her Pokemon!"

Rood shook his head at the Scraggy, who gestured to Munna. Overjoyed, it flew into Bianca's arms.

"Are you okay Munna?" She asked, practically giving it a death hug.

Iris looked a bit frustrated. "Bianca! They took your Pokemon and you're thanking them?"

Ghetsis smiled evilly, "The friendship between Pokemon and humans can be touching. However, to liberate Pokemon from foolish people, we will revive the Unova legend and win the hearts of everyone! Farewell…"

With that, Ghetsis and the sages walked out the same door they came from. Rotors were heard and then died after a while. The building was deserted.

"Why did you let them get away?" Iris asked.

"Well, we can't do anything now." Burgh replied, defeated. "I think it'd be best we call it a day. It's nearly midnight."

"Burgh is right." Bianca agreed, "I'm really tired."

"Well Havok." Burgh smiled, "I will be waiting at the gym for your challenge."

I looked at him, smiling as Bianca left. Burgh followed her, Iris trailing behind.

Servine extended his vines to carry Touko, but I gently shoved them away. "I got her." I told him, "Just lead the way." I slung her over my shoulder and began to walk back through the near deserted streets to the hotel.

The five minute walk ended up at Castelia Grandeur. Since our rooms were on the same floor, I gave Servine the key to my room and we split up.

I found Touko's room and fished in her pocket, finding the key. Opening the lock, I gently set her on the bed. Then I went to take a breather outside and think about what happened today. She woke up faster than I expected.

**Present Time**

"That's up until now." Havok said, "I waited until you woke up to tell you everything. A lot happened today."

"Yeah." I replied, exhausted. "So what exactly happened? I faced you in battle?"

Havok chuckled, "You did, although it wasn't your actual self. You had complete control, with commanding your Pokemon, although your motive was for Team Plasma."

"Well why would Team Plasma want me to be possessed? Why not you instead? You're a much stronger trainer-" I was cut off.

"I'll take the compliment. However, it does intrigue me." Havok replied, eyeing me once again. He stood up, "Well Servine is probably getting nervous without me being there. I guess I better go."

"Wait!" I shouted.

He turned.

"I…I…" I swiftly moved towards him. He looked a bit confused, but relaxed when I wrapped my arms around him. The hug was a mix of both comfort and affection. I knew I liked him a little…never mind…a lot. It was as if I developed feelings for him. Of course he had no idea. I myself had no idea if he had similar thoughts.

"Seems like you cured yourself." Havok smiled. I loved his smile, for a start. "I'm challenging the gym tomorrow. So I'll see you around."

Havok shut the door behind him before I could emit a response. I laid back down in the bed and tried to drift off to sleep.

**Havok's POV**

I walked back to my room and pounded on the door.

Touko had completely caught me off guard. I was under the impression that she was strong and independent. She was in some aspects, but in others she was sometimes a bit afraid. Not that I was like that too…

Servine still wouldn't open the door until Sawk figured out how to turn the knob. He had done it stealthily and I was about to find out why.

On my bed were Servine and Liepard, jumping up and down like kids. Sawk gave me that look before he walked outside to meditate.

It took them a couple minutes to realize that I was present. They turned, seemingly to accept any punishment.

"You guys are weird." I muttered as I went in the bathroom for a shower.

They were still jumping on the bed when I came out with a towel wrapped around my waist.

"You do know I want you guys to get enough rest? I'm challenging the gym tomorrow."

Immediately they quieted down and went to sleep. I love it when both do that. Sawk isn't a problem. He's got discipline.

After today's events, falling asleep took seconds.

Before I knew it, I was awake again.

I stood before the Castelia City Gym ready to tackle Burgh and win myself the Insect Badge.

Burgh stepped outside. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Sure is." I replied, "Ready to battle?"

"Right this way." My opponent gestured, leading the way inside.

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova**

**Even Havok might not be able to take on Burgh.**

**Is he going to win, or will Burgh continue to hold on to the Insect Badge?**


	15. Havok vs Burgh

**Time for the gym battle!**

"Take a look around." Burgh stepped into the spacious gym. "It's nice and I find tranquility just being here."

"It's quite natural." I commented trees were everywhere; the air was crisp compared to the city air outside. A few Sewaddle were scurrying around the branches.

"Let's get to it." Burgh pressed a button. In a clearing, a light show of lines were glowing on the ground, illuminating the field. Burgh went to the far side of the field.

"Thank you for what you did last night. My bug Pokemon are itching for the battle since I told them about it. Dwebble! You're up first!"

"Challenger Havok is against Burgh, Gym Leader of Castelia City! Each combatant my use three Pokemon and only the challenger may swap." The referee announced.

"Let's go Servine!" I tossed him out to face Dwebble.

"Servine use Tackle!" I shouted.

"Dwebble, Withdraw!"

Servine hit Dwebble head on, but it didn't look as if it did very much.

"Now Dwebble, use Fury Cutter!"

The claws homed in on Servine, who cried out from the effective move. I gritted my teeth and tried to find a way around this.

"Regain your energy by Mega Drain!"

Servine extended a green wave that attached to Dwebble and sucked the energy out. He was now much stronger from his newly gained strength.

"Interesting, using Mega Drain to regain Servine's health." Burgh complimented, "I wouldn't rely too much on that to save your shell."

"Only when needed." I replied, "Servine! Fire a Leaf Tornado!"

"Serviiiiine!" The snake unleashed his leaf attack. Dwebble had toppled over and I ordered a Tackle for the knockout.

"Not so fast!" Burgh shot, "Struggle Bug!"

Struggle Bug?

Dwebble struggled, hitting Servine and propping itself upright. Servine was near close to fainting.

"Mega Drain!"

"Dwebble, take the hit!" Burgh ordered.

Dwebble was hit by the sapping energy. When Servine finished, he didn't regain as much health as he did last time he attempted to.

I was a bit confused, but I couldn't stop.

"Dwebble, use Struggle Bug again!"

This time, Dwebble flailed towards Servine. He looked at me, panicking.

"Evade it!"

Too late.

Dwebble hit Servine and he went flying right in front of me. Servine had fainted. Apparently, that was too much for him to take.

"I have to admit, you put up a good fight. Although if you rely on the same tactic to every trainer, you're bound to run dry eventually." Burgh said, across the field.

I sent out Liepard.

"Interesting choice." The Gym Leader noted, "Usually I'll be facing Darumakas and Pansears. At least we have the advantage."

"Don't bet on that." I muttered. "Liepard! Start out with Torment!"

Liepard snarled at Dwebble, who attempted to get out with Struggle Bug. To no avail.

"Use Pursuit!"

He had appeared behind Dwebble, striking fast.

"Dwebble, use Fury Cutter!"

Dwebble tried to hit Liepard, but he was too fast.

"Finish it!" I shouted.

Dwebble slashed thin air before Liepard slammed it with his tail. Dwebble was defeated.

"Not bad. We're both down one." Burgh remarked as he pulled Dwebble back. "My next Pokemon will prove much more of a challenge!"

The Poke Ball released a Whirlipede. It cried out, seeing Liepard.

"Liepard, use Cut!"

His claws raked Whirlipede's outside. Whirlipede growled angrily before rolling slowly.

"Use Poison Tail!"

A long daggerlike tail extended out, hitting Liepard. He reeled from the blow, covered in a potent toxin.

Dammit, he got poisoned.

Liepard was eventually going to faint, so I had to make it do as much damage as possible.

"Use Pursuit!"

"Whirlipede, Poison Tail again!"

Both Pokemon chashed, although Whirlipede proved to be stronger, knocking him aside with another sweep.

"Liepard, use Pursuit and try to find an opening!" I said, trying to get around this defense rich Pokemon.

"You don't have much time." Burgh reminded, "That poison will eliminate Liepard before you know it!"

Then I noticed something as Burgh ordered another Poison Tail. Liepard leapt out of the way and it took part of the hide out to extend the appendage. Underneath was a black inside. Whirlipede's weak point.

"Liepard, use Pursuit, but don't strike!"

He leapt forward, obeying my order to restrain hitting.

Burgh raised an eyebrow. "Whirlipede, finish the Liepard with Poison Tail!"

Gotcha!

"Take the Poison Tail and cut the inside!"

Liepard dodged the swinging tail, grabbing it with its mouth, it swung towards the fleshy inside.

"Defense Curl!" Burgh said, out of desperation.

Whirlipede's body began to close before the tail could hit. I had to act fast.

"Cut on the outside!"

With its free claws, it hit the centipede Pokemon. Cringing, Whirlipede opened itself. At that point, Liepard knew what to do. He swung his head downwards, striking Whirlipede in the weak point with its own Poison Tail. Whirlipede let out a pained cry before falling to its side.

But Liepard was in bad shape too. The poison had drained all his energy and he collapsed beside his opponent. Both of us were down to one Pokemon. I hoped Sawk was in top fighting condition, because Burgh likely saved his toughest for last.

"I admit, you're a tough trainer! We haven't been pushed in a corner like this for a while. My final Pokemon refuses to bug out or be squashed!"

Burgh threw his last Pokemon out in the field. A taller Pokemon with leaves cloaking it, two antennas poked out of its head and it had reddish eyes. A Leavanny.

"Let's win this Sawk!" I tossed my final Pokemon out.

Sawk stared down his opponent. Leavanny was doing the same.

"Sawk! Let's use Low Sweep!"

Sawk extended its leg out, preparing to trip Leavanny.

"Protect!" Burgh responded. Leavanny surrounded itself with a force field and Sawk bounced off harmlessly.

"Okay Leavanny!" Burgh was preparing to strike back. "Razor Leaf!"

Leavanny's arms turned sharp, then it fired a storm of razor leaves out of its arms.

"Evade, then use Low Sweep to slow the leaves down!"

Both Burgh and Leavanny were amazed as Sawk ducked and weaved through every single bullet. Then just as quickly, his foot struck several of the last leaves, slowing their speed.

"Use Double Kick and send the leaves back!"

Two kicks reversed the leaves and struck Leavanny. Sawk jumped away as Leavanny was struck by its own attack.

Burgh's gears were turning. "This will not do." He paused for a moment. "Leavanny, use String Shot!"

I knew what he was going to do. Restrain Sawk and render him helpless from a powerful Razor Leaf."

"You've lost Havok! The bugs make a comeback!"

Leavanny shot a long rope that pinned Sawk to a nearby tree. All he needed was to get a Razor Leaf to the face and this would all be over.

"Razor Leaf, let's finish this!"

I smirked, "Not so fast! Sawk, evade it."

Sawk looked confused, but then made a series of movements under the webbing. The leaves sliced easily through the webbing, freeing Sawk.

"How the-?" Burgh stuttered.

"That's it Sawk! Take it out with-what?"

Sawk's hand glowed as he swung his hand, striking Leavanny to the side. Burgh's Pokemon flew backwards and hit a tree, knocked out.

"Burgh is out of useable Pokemon! Havok is the winner!"

And I didn't have to resort to my second strategy.

Sawk and I were overjoyed, my third badge. I was making amazing progress, ahead of my goal.

Burgh returned Leavanny and I did too with Sawk. He strode to me, smiling.

"That was an amazing battle Havok. You're a remarkable trainer."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Well, official League rules. One Insect Badge made to order. Hope it fits." He handed me another badge that I found a perfect slot in my case for. I fit it inside.

"One more thing I like to give Trainers." Burgh handed me another TM. "That's Struggle Bug. It does both damage and reduces power to ranged attacks."

"Wow. That's an interesting move." I said, slipping the TM into my TM holder.

"Well, I wish I could stick around longer." Burgh sighed, "But I have some painting to do from our last battle. Havok, thanks for getting me off my artist's block."

"You're welcome." I smiled, leaving the gym and heading to the Pokemon Center. I quickly healed up my fallen comrades and prepared to head towards Nimbasa.

"Havok." A very sweet tone rang behind me as I entered the gate towards Nimbasa.

I turned to see Touko.

"Touko?" I asked, I thought she left Castelia yesterday.

"Catch me Havok!"

What the hell?

Before I could reply, Touko sprinted off towards the desert.

**Is this really Touko? She playing tricks on Havok again? Is it Team Plasma setting a trap?**

**Likely not the latter of the three, but Havok is about to meet a very playful, difficult to obtain Pokemon! Next chapter coming out soon!**

**BEHOLD DA WUNDERWAFFLE!**


	16. Why are rare Pokemon hard to catch?

**Havok is headed to the Desert!**

**Woohoo! This chapter now exceeds my previous long fanfic! This now makes Havok across Unova my largest project so far!  
><strong>

I was still trying to find out whatever that thing was. Touko was definitely not like that…or so that I've seen so far.

I stepped through the gate and into a desert.

A desert right outside of a city.

Sands were blowing into my face. Impeding my progress, but I had an idea after I looked around through squinted eyes.

So how was Touko making it through this without eye protection? I had barely taken a step out into this dry place and forced back inside.

Groups of Sandile wore black sunglasses or something that resembled them. They were Ground-type and not affected by a sandstorm. Even others might have trouble with visibility. Sandile's sunglasses thingy cleared perfectly.

So I ran back to Castelia City and into one of the shopping centers. Not the largest, but I located exactly what I was looking for. I paid the bill and took out the item I bought. A pair of black sunglasses that protected from the harsh blowing sands as well as looking stylish, it also had orange trim, giving it a fiery look.

I put them on, almost feeling different than when I had without. Now I headed through the gate and stepped out through the desert with much clearer visibility and no gritty shit hitting me in the face. Of course I was pelted in my hands and face, but it was bearable.

Another movement caught my eye and I whirled around. Thing was gone without a trace.

Am I just dreaming stuff today?

I sensed a presence in front of me and I turned to see…me?

"GAH!" I shouted, falling back and feeling sand seep into my shirt's sleeves. The other me let out a laugh, identical to mine.

"Okay." I said, looking awkward talking to a clone. "What the hell is going on here?"

"HAAAAAVOK!" I heard another familiar female voice.

Bianca sprinted over to me, nearly tripping over some sand. Saved thanks to my quick reflexes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing hands over chest.

"I came to have a battle with you!" She replied, all happy. "You do have four Pokemon?" She saw me shake my head and seemed down. "Oh. I'm sorry if I bothered you!"

Suddenly a black wave hit us, knocking both of us off balance. I tipped over and slid down the side of the hill, head screaming in the inside. "What was that?"

"Havok!" Bianca rushed to my side, "Are you okay."

"Surely you didn't just fart?" I said, mustering a smile.

"What!" She turned red. "How could I do that?"

Suddenly I saw my clone morph again, into a Sandile. The "Sandile" turned and ran.

"Oh wow!" Bianca exclaimed. "That must be a Zorua!"

Did she go to the trainer's school for once?

"I'm finished playing with it." I snarled, leaping to my feet. "Time to teach that little brat a lesson!"

Both of us ran after the Sandile and came up to a whole group of them. I estimated there had to be at least fifty in this group.

Ah crap.

"Now what will we do Havok?" Bianca asked worriedly. "It could be anywhere in this group!" She looked around when I didn't answer. "Havok?"

She watched me as I crept carefully around the Sandile. Every now and then, one would growl or snap its jaws pretty close to me. I brought out Sawk and told him to use Karate Chop on any that attempted to attack me.

I didn't tell Bianca, but I knew Zorua was a Dark-type. So it would not be safe from the sandstorms. Since all the Sandile probably were completely unaware of a sandstorm, Zorua was likely weak. One question I had was that why was a Zorua in the middle of a desert?

"Gotcha." I whispered, when I saw one Sandile shudder and close its eyes. I slowly made my way towards it, signaling Sawk who just flung a Sandile out of the group by its newly learned Karate Chop.

I crept until I was a couple meters away. I held a Poke Ball in my hand, concealing it from sight. When I saw an opportunity, I lunged forward. Immediately, many Sandile darted out of the way. I activated it and it was sucked inside.

Bianca rushed over and I held up my captured Pokemon victorious.

"All right!" She exclaimed. "You caught it!"

"Sweet!" I shouted, throwing the Poke ball. "Come on out Zorua!"

A Sandile popped out and sniffed the area.

You have to be kidding me.

Bianca and I heard a chuckle above us. I turned to see another Sandile, this time morphing into Zorua's form. It snickered before covering its escape with a Dark Pulse.

Sandile shook off the effects before it turned to me, awaiting orders.

"Can we have a battle now Havok?" Bianca asked, expectantly.

"Not until I catch that Zorua." I replied, returning Sandile and bringing out Servine.

"Servine! Let's get Zorua!"

Servine cried out in agreement and we took off to find it. It wasn't long before we crossed paths with it again, near some construction equipment.

"Okay Servine! Use Mega Drain!"

"Serrrrviiine!" He hissed, unleashing his green energy on Zorua, sapping its. Zorua knelt down for a second before unleashing a furry of hearts at Servine. He was hit and was felled.

"Bianca, can you tell me what in Zekrom's name Zorua just hit Servine with?"

"Looked like Captivate." She replied. Hmm. Mega Drain was now much weaker. I also now know that Zorua is a female.

Zorua leapt forward, striking a lightning fast Pursuit to Servine, who fainted.

"Ah crap." I grumbled, returning Servine to his Poke Ball. Also Sawk and Liepard couldn't battle easily without being affected by Captivate, since both were male. That left Sandile.

Even though I recently caught it, I decided to gamble with it. I took out Sandile's Poke ball and scanned it with my PokeDex. It knew Bite, Mud-Slap, Torment and Sand Tomb. I scrolled down more information, wiping the screen clear of sand particles.

Sure enough, Sandile was a girl.

Zorua stood paitently, expecting another male Pokemon. I threw Sandile's Poke ball out.

The fox snickered at the Sandile she was next to. Sandile on the other hand, didn't particularly care, she just snapped her jaws.

"Sandile, use Mud-Slap!" I commanded. She flung a glob of mud, hitting Zorua in the face. Zorua let out a cry before attempting a Captivate. It failed.

Frustrated, she did it again and again. Sandile gave me that look that said…wow.

"Give it another Mud-Slap!" I said, calmly. She flung another spray of mud, hitting her in the face. Zorua released a Dark Pulse, which went wild, completely missing.

"Weaken it with a Sand Tomb!"

Sandile crafted a small pit of rapidly falling desert sand, trapping Zorua inside. The panicked Pokemon attempted a vain try to escape, but she was too far trapped inside the pit.

I took out a Poke ball and armed it. Tossing it down, it opened, pulling Zorua inside.

Now I had to wait and hope for the best.

It rocked twice, but suddenly opened the third time. Sandile and I stared in shock as it let loose a Dark Pulse, the wave hit Sandile, causing her to cringe.

"That's it!" I growled in frustration. I pulled out a Great ball. This time, the Sand Tomb was much shallower and Zorua could possibly escape. Arming it, I tossed it directly at my prey.

Once again it was sucked inside the capsule. The Great ball settled onto the sand. It shifted several times as the weakened Pokemon tried to escape capture.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Great ball let out a snap and was still.

"Yeah!" Bianca shouted, "You caught it!"

"It better not be some trick." I muttered as I threw Zorua's ball out. This time Sawk emerged.

Sawk cocked his head. I looked at my belt, Sawk's Dusk Ball was strapped on. So I threw it out too.

Sawk emerged and tensed at seeing his same species. The other Sawk shook his head and suddenly morphed into the smaller Zorua form. So this was the Illusion ability.

I stared at Zorua's information. She was a girl of course, but I was more interested in her moves. She knew Captivate, Dark Pulse, Pursuit and Taunt.

I pulled my party back and began heading towards Castelia again to heal up.

Bianca was still insistent on our battle. I promised her after I finished healing.

"The gatekeeper said it's okay. As long as we don't destroy anything." She told me cheerfully.

"Knowing you." I replied, with a smirk and standing on the opposite end. "I think the keeper shouldn't even have given you that chance."

As we prepared our Pokemon for a fight, a small crowd gathered to watch and it was growing by the second.

Bianca released a Herdier and I used Liepard.

"Let's go Herdier!" Bianca said, "Use Bite!"

"Liepard, Pursuit!"

Herdier moved quickly, but Liepard was faster. The dog was pushed back from the attack, but it growled and was still strong in the fight.

"So you chose that move?" Bianca asked me. I gritted my teeth and told Liepard to wait for Herdier's next move.

That move turned out to be a Take Down.

Herdier rushed forward. Liepard looked a little nervous when I still didn't order him to do anything, despite him closing the gap.

"Evade!"

Liepard sidestepped faster than I expected, making Herdier run right past him. I had her right where I wanted.

"Hit it with Cut!"

With a flick of his wrists, Liepard slashed his adversary.

"Quick!" Bianca shouted, "Take Down!"

Herdier suddenly twisted, ramming my Pokemon and catching him off guard. Liepard was thrown into the air.

"Liepard, tuck into a ball!" I shouted while he was still airborne.

But he didn't respond. Liepard was limp and I was surprised at Herdier's power. The growing crowd cheered at Bianca's first strike victory.

"Come back Liepard. Impressive try." I told it. Facing Bianca, I removed my next Pokemon. "This time. I'm not going easy on you." I released Sawk."

"Use Karate Chop!"

Sawk's hand glowed white and it swiftly moved to hit her Herdier from above. Herdier crashed on the ground from the powerful blow. Now Bianca and I were both down one.

The crowd murmured at Sawk's powerful Karate Chop. I picked up someone saying that it could win me the match.

Doubt it.

"At least I know my type matchups!" Bianca said, throwing her Munna on the field. Now I was at a huge disadvantage.

"Munna! Use Psybeam!"

"Muuuu!" It shot out a ray. I told Sawk to evade. The crowd's voices picked up in confusion at why I said Evade.

Sawk sprinted forward then went into a dive. It was an awesome display of control, precision and total lack of fear. He was only inches above the Psybeam.

"Now hit it with Karate Chop!" In response, Sawk's hand glowed and he slammed the side of his hand into Munna. Bianca's Pokemon grunted from the blow, but it was damaged very little.

"Wow." I muttered, "That should have done more damage." Adjusting my sunglasses, I pointed. "Karate Chop again!"

Sawk jumped forward.

"Munna, use Confusion and stop Sawk!"

Munna's eyes lit up and Sawk stopped dead in his tracks. My mind was in a gutter, searching for options.

"Now send Sawk pummeling!"

Munna's eyes glowed brighter and Sawk was hurled downwards. He got up, damaged, but still in combat shape.

I couldn't risk it with close attacks, unless…I could get her to come to me.

"Munna! Use Zen Headbutt!"

Perfect.

Munna's head glowed blue and it charged.

"Evade it!"

Sawk jumped on top before doing midair summersaults and landing on the other side. I had my opportunity.

"Hit it with a Low Sweep!"

Sawk's foot struck out and hit Munna.

"You're done Havok!" Bianca shouted. "Finish it with Psybeam!"

Now I realized Bianca's tactic. Simply get Sawk up close and hit a Psybeam at point blank.

Now I was down one and she still had two that weren't even in battle yet. It was too much for one of my best battlers.

"Okay Sandile! You're up!" I said. "Sand! Ile!" The crocodile said.

"Sandile! Hit it with Mud-Slap!"

Sandile flung mud at Munna. Bianca shouted a response. "Block it with Confusion!"

Munna had frozen the mud in mid air. "Now send it back!"

I looked at Sandile. "Dig yourself a Sand Tomb and hide in it!"

Sandile did as she was told.

"While it's trapped! Munna!" Bianca exclaimed, "Zen Headbutt!"

Munna charged, straight into the sand pit. Perfect, she fell for my little trick.

Sandile's Sand Tomb trapped Munna along with her. Munna was pelted with thousands of sand granules.

"Finish it with Bite!"

"Sandile!" She leapt up, clamping Munna's pink body in her heavy jaws. Munna squealed in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Aww!" Bianca shouted as she returned her Munna. "Pansear! Let's finish Sandile! Use Flame Burst!"

"Pan!" Her fire monkey threw a ball of fire at Sandile. The flame ball exploded in front of Sandile, brightening the field and scorching the place with heat.

"Sandile! Use Mud Slap!"

"San! Dile!" It threw some more mud, covering its eyes and reducing accuracy. Bianca had Pansear do another Flame Burst, but this one went wild and exploded near it. Seeing its heavy damage, I moved in for the kill.

"Knock it out with Sand Tomb!"

Sandile's awesome sand pit dragged Pansear inside and easily overpowered it.

Now I was two and she had her last one left.

"Dewott!" She brought her starter out. "Razor Shell!"

"Evade it!" I shouted.

Sandile looked at me confused. Shit. I forgot to show her how to dodge it.

Dewott hit Sandile across the stomach. She was easily knocked out, weakened by Pansear and Munna.

"Well Servine will win this one for me!" I smirked at her, bringing out my own powerhouse.

"Dewott! Use Fury Cutter!"

"Wott!" Her Pokemon slashed Servine. Despite the effective move, Servine stayed on his feet.

"Thanks for the damage!" I called out. "Mega Drain gets back health guaranteed."

As if on cue, Servine sapped Dewott's energy. Now it was nearly on its knees from the blow.

"Dewott! Give it another Fury Cutter!"

This time, I had Servine evade it, then shower it with Leaf Tornado. Like a professional dancer, Servine twirled out of the way before unleashing its barrage.

Dewott was a tough Pokemon, but it succumbed to Leaf Tornado.

I had won, but Bianca actually tested my tactics. I realized that sometimes I had to improvise if something went sour.

"Awesome battle Havok!" Bianca exclaimed, embracing me in yet another death hug.

"You did. AAH! Great too!" I managed to gasp between breaths. She finally released me from the grip.

"Well, sorry to keep you!" Bianca blushed, "But you're busy like Cheren."

"It's nothing." I replied, adjusting my shades. Bianca smiled, one of those contagious ones.

"So uh. Buh-Bye!" Bianca smiled, walking back to Castelia City.

Instead of being my typical cool self, I smiled at her as she left. Sooner or later, I would realize how lucky I am to have a friend like her.

**There's your mysterious Pokemon! Havok caught a relaxed Sandile by accident and a prankster Zorua after a long time!**

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova.**

**Bianca is getting some unexpected visits in Nimbasa City. This jeopardizes her journey and can Havok prevent Bianca's father from impeding? And is Havok going to meet someone in Nimbasa too?**

**Now it's the Nimbasa Reunion.**

**Havok: So there was no Touko?**

**Wunderwaffle: Nope. Too bad so sad.**

**Hacok: T_T**

**Wunderwaffle: Don't worry Havok. There's more Chess-shipping to come later!**


	17. Nimbasa Reunion

**Ready to see some familiar faces in Nimbasa? **

**Havok and Bianca aren't!**

Nimbasa City is probably my favorite city I've visited so far. I mean, you walk in the gate and there's lighted buildings, an amusement park in the eastern side and casinos to the west. In the center was a large building.

The Unova region's Celadon City.

I was walking towards Small Court and Big Stadium, hoping to challenge the athletes to a Pokemon battle when I saw an all too familiar sight.

"But Daddy!" Bianca shouted, making a scene with passerbys. "Pokemon have changed my life! I don't see why you're holding me back!"

"You're too young!" Her father protested, waving a finger. "You may get hurt or even worse!"

"Daddy!" She attempted to reason with him, "All my friends have gone on this! Cheren, Touko and Havok are all enjoying themselves right now! Can't you let me?"

"How are you supposed to be enjoying yourself if you are in danger?"

I stepped in, "Perhaps danger is the path she has decided to take."

Bianca whirled around, "Havok!" Suddenly throwing her arms around me in yet another death hug.

Gasping for air, she finally put me down. I began to wonder if I helped her and it worked then what next? We gonna be a couple? Not that I would mind.

"Havok's been in danger all his life!" Bianca's dad continued, despite our reunion since maybe an hour ago.

Wait, I have been in danger my whole life, or is he making some shit up? Then again, that Scolipede looked like it wanted my ass on a spear.

"At least give Bianca a chance." I said, shortly. In reality, I was pissed because her dad was overprotective, but maintaining my cool personality, hopefully I would prevail at convincing him.

Bianca's dad was about to growl at me when another voice interrupted.

"Sweetie, you can keep going on your travels."

All three of us turned to find this very attractive woman. She wore a yellow dress, black pants that revealed slender legs and she wore a pair of headphones over her blond hair.

"And." I said, "Who are you?"

She came to stand by me. Couldn't have been taller than I was either.

"My name's Elesa. I happen to be the gym leader of this town. I also happen to be a model."

That explains her appearance.

Bianca's dad straightened and his cheeks turned red from the gym leader's presence. I'd love to have that authority one day if I become a gym leader. "Well what is it ma'am?"

Elesa turned to him, "You know there happen to be many people in this world. Their train of thought might be slightly, perhaps even radically different. You might get hurt that way."

"See?" Her father turned towards his daughter who looked like she was about to get squished. To ease her anxiety, I walked over and squeezed her hand, keeping hers in mine.

"Thing is," Elesa continued, "it's important to know the differences between yourself and others. Different is okay, maybe even great. Pokemon are always by your side. It's not only how cute they can be, but also how much you depend on them."

Bianca's dad went through a series of emotions, from anger, resentment to understanding.

"Bianca?" He asked, as if she was a foreign being.

She let go of my hand and walked over, facing her father. They quickly embraced each other.

"I'm sorry." He said, wiping a tear from his eye.

I clenched my teeth to stop from crying. It was hard, because the scene was so touching.

"Go now." Her father let her out of his grip. "I'm sorry to have tried to stop you."

With that, he walked down the paths back toward Nuvema. The three of us stood there in silence for a minute before Elesa spoke up. "He must have traveled as a trainer in the past as well. Hard for him."

She giggled slightly, "My apologies. Did I meddle?"

"You're fine." I said, adjusting my sunglasses.

"Oh yes. If you are here for a gym battle, come over. I'll teach you a thing about how tough a journey can get." She turned and began to walk away.

"I'm here for one!" I shouted back.

"Then I'll be waiting!" Elesa replied, disappearing across the bridge.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bianca. She didn't answer. I stood in front of her, taking her head and pushing it until I saw her face. Her green eyes were tear filled and her lips trembled.

"Bianca?"

I heard her give off a sob and suddenly she grabbed me in the tightest hug I have ever experienced. Was she trying to squeeze the life out of me?

"Thank you so much Havok!" Bianca said, between choked sobs. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't." I said softly, wrapping my arms around her. "Just go and be the best you can."

We finally parted and with her new motivation, she skipped happily down the streets of Nimbasa.

I took some more time into seeing Nimbasa. Even the dance studios offered something. I finally got to Small Court and Big Stadium challenging a couple athletes to a battle. A hoopster's Darumaka was easily beaten by Sandile. In the Big Stadium, one of the strikers had a Maractus and Frillish. After a tough fight, Liepard and Servine managed to beat them.

I had not seen one thing yet, the ferris wheel. So I quickly healed up my Pokemon at the center and sprinted to the ferris wheel. It stood over the entire city and could be seen at any point. Some say that you could barely see it across the desert from Castelia's tallest buildings. I sure didn't see it at Castelia Grandeur.

So I stopped at the gate when a familiar face and green hair came behind me.

"You're looking for Team Plasma?" N stated flatly. "They ran into the amusement park. Come with me."

I couldn't say no, so I followed him into the park. People were enjoying themselves and screaming on the roller coaster.

N stopped when we arrived on the ferris wheel. "They're not here. How about we ride the ferris wheel and spot them from afar."

"Sure." I replied, not exactly thrilled to be around his guy. I swear he must have been homeschooled or something.

"I love ferris wheels." N told me as we entered an available cabin. "The circular motion, mechanics. It's like an elegant formula in a collection."

The operator shut the door and we began our climb over Nimbasa.

N looked deep in thought, but then his eyes stared straight into mine. "First I must tell you. I am the king of Team Plasma."

If he thought I was going to do something out of surprise, I didn't. I had knew that Team Plasma's Pokemon liberation and his ideas were the same. I just had to wonder if N was really working for Plasma. Not only was he working for them, but he was their KING.

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokemon."

"Uh huh." I muttered, still on the first part of his secrets.

"I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world?"

That's completely random. But, whatever.

Before I knew it, the cabin jarred to a stop. We had completed one revolution and stepped out after the operator allowed us and other occupants to exit.

Suddenly a pair of Plasma Grunts burst into the entrance of the park. "My lord N! Is something wrong?"

The king of Team Plasma shook his head. "No. Since you're helping save Pokemon, you're under my protection! Let me cover you!"

"Yes sir!" Both sprinted out of the entrance.

"Havok, do you follow my logic?" N asked, calmly.

"Yes."

"Then your words please me." N said, pursing his lips. "Perhaps I can't defeat you and now. My associates will be able to escape after I hold you off!"

A Sandile popped out of his Pokeball.

"Sandile, teach this guy a thing or two." I spat, tossing a Sandile of my own out.

"Sandile, use Assurance!" N commanded.

Sandile struck mine and she recoiled.

"Retaliate with Mud Slap!" Her glob of mud narrowly missed N's.

"Your Pokemon look happy." N noted, "Sandile, knock it out with a Sand Tomb!"

"Bite attack!" I commanded. This time, she clamped her steel jaws on her opponent. The other Sandile cried out.

"Point blank Mud Slap!" This time, the mud hit dead center.

"Sandile, hit it with Assurance." N shouted.

Sandile attempted to strike, but I ordered a final Sand Tomb. She threw her opponent into the pit and pelted it with sand grains. N's weaker Sandile emerged, overpowered.

"Scraggy!" N tossed out his Scraggy. "Brick Break!"

Scraggy's hand glowed and Sandile barely dodged it in time. "Hit it with Mud Slap!"

"Sandile!" She flung the mud at Scraggy.

N was already on the move. "Dodge and use Swagger!"

Scraggy did something odd while avoiding the glob. Sandile suddenly moved erratically.

"Buy yourself some time with Sand Tomb." I told the confused Sandile.

She simply hit herself, moving at a confused state. N's Scraggy struck a devastating Brick Break, knocking her out.

"Sandile, come back!" I pulled her back. Now I held the Dusk Ball, "Sawk!"

"Pfft. A Sawk?" N asked, as if I had a taste in Pokemon. "Scraggy, give it a Brick Break!"

"Evade it and knock it out with a Karate Chop!"

Scraggy was definitely surprised at Sawk's agility and dodging capabilities. Sawk's hand swung down, hitting Scraggy across the head. N returned his defeated Pokemon.

"Darumaka! Finish this Sawk with Fire Fang!"

The Darumaka's mouth glowed with flames as it accelerated towards the Karate Pokemon.

I looked at Sawk. "Counter!"

Sawk took the hit, then pushed a bluish force back, creating a large cloud of smoke. It finally cleared, revealing both Darumaka and Sawk fainted.

"That's amazing." N said, fascinated. Did he know he was losing?

"Siglyph!" His final Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball.

I picked up a Poke Ball, throwing it and sending out Servine.

"Psybeam!"

His Pokemon shot the ray.

Servine stood there, allowing the ray to hit him. Except he didn't recoil.

"What?" N asked, clearly surprised. "Air Cutter!"

Siglyph sent a wind wave towards Servine, who barely dodged it in time. Now a second Air Cutter hit it.

Servine was knocked backwards and dissipated forming Zorua's form.

"I should have known." N snarled.

"You're a little on the slow side." I said. "Finish Siglyph with Dark Pulse."

Zorua smiled evilly before releasing an unavoidable black wave. Siglyph was easily defeated.

N, however, was not surprised by his result. He returned his defeated bird and spoke to me in a tone that promoted good nature, but also a harbinger.

"You're quite strong. I have a future that I must change. I'll defeat the Champion and become undefeatable. Once then, I'll make all trainers free their Pokemon. You want to stop me? Collect all badges and head for the league. If your conviction is not strong enough, you will have little chance of defeating me!"

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova**

**An easy win for the Bolt Badge is right on his schedule. But, Elesa's not going to give up easily. Will Havok win or will Elesa's shocking tactics send an electrocuting defeat?**

**Havok: That's nonlethal right?**

**Wunderwaffle: Hopefully. For your sake. For all readers, Wunderwaffle does not own Pokemon! See ya next time! :D**


	18. Hotels again

**Now Havok challenges Elesa for the Bolt Badge!**

"I thank you for what you did for Bianca." Elesa said from the other side of the field. "Now how about your Bolt Badge? Remember, I'm not giving it up easily!"

"Three Pokemon are allowed in the match!" The referee shouted.

"I didn't expect you to." I replied smartly, throwing out Liepard.

Elesa sent out an Emolga. The tiny squirrel Pokemon smiled deviously, which Liepard took to offense.

"Liepard, start off with Cut!" His claws extended and he raked the Emolga easily. I wondered why Elesa let me do that though. She wasn't one without tricks.

I was right. Liepard was moving slower and amps of electric energy surrounded him. Emolga's Static ability had paralyzed him.

"Emolga! Use Volt Switch!"

Emolga shot out, covered in electricity. It hit Liepard and suddenly ran back inside its Poke ball. At the same time, another Emolga was released. This one was a female.

"Use Attract!" Elesa commanded. Before I could tell Liepard to evade, he was hit by a heart and stood still, attracted to her Pokemon.

"Knock it out with Volt Switch!"

Liepard was zapped and immediately fainted. Elesa sent out her first Emolga after her current one returned to her. This already looked ugly.

"Okay Sawk! Let's show them!" Sawk emerged, ready to fight.

"Emolga! Use Volt Switch!"

"Evade it!" I replied. Sawk shifted to the side as Emolga's electric charge passed by harmlessly. I had Emolga.

"Take it out with Karate Chop!"

Sawk's hand glowed and it sliced the air, hitting Emolga. Elesa, though, wasn't about to give up.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Counter!"

Emolga hit a dead on Aerial Ace. Sawk's body glowed as he delivered the counter.

Emolga crashed headfirst into the ground. Sawk stood over it, victorious.

"A final battle needs a touch of peril and excitement!" Elesa said, throwing out her last Pokemon. I had this.

A larger form of Blitzle emerged, looking much fiercer.

"Sawk! Take it down with Karate Chop!"

"Use Spark!" Elesa commanded.

Sawk and Zebstrika collided, creating a huge explosion.

"Now!" Elesa shouted.

Suddenly Sawk was thrown out of the smoke. Defeated.

I'm in huge trouble now.

"It's all up to you Sandile!" I threw her out. She looked around, with lazy eyes.

"Zebstrika! Use Flame Charge!"

"Strika!" Her main Pokemon charged at Sandile.

"Dodge-" I began. Too late.

Sandile had taken too long to evade. Her Pokemon, cloaked in flames, slammed into Sandile and took her out, despite having a type advantage.

The referee waved the flag. "Havok is out of useable Pokemon! Elesa wins!"

I couldn't believe it! No way! I had lost, when I was SO close to winning!

Elesa returned her Zebstrika and walked over to me. I was holding Sandile, who had just regained consciousness and feeling bad that she had failed me.

"You teach them well." She said, coldly. It wasn't that it was from detest, but trying not to break into tears. It's heartbreaking sometimes to see a trainer fight with all their might and still fail. Elesa was likely trying not to fall into that pit.

I held back tears and stood up.

"In my opinion." Elesa pointed out, stretching to her full height, which was a head taller than me. "You're challenging this gym too early. You're ahead of where you should be. You need to find a certain tactic and stick to it as well as find alternatives if certain contingencies activate. You need to have a plan, instead of what you did today, rushing in without one. I'll be waiting for a rematch."

"Thank you." I said, coldly. I strode out the door.

Straight into Touko.

"Hi Havok!" She exclaimed, obviously happy to see me.

"Hey." I said, simply. On the bright side, she looked beautiful today. Even though it was her normal garb.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to muster a smile after my defeat.

"Oh I just wanted to challenge you to a battle!" She replied. I saw her blue eyes sparkle.

"Let me head to the Pokemon Center first." I said. "You want to come. Go right ahead."

We both walked back to the Pokemon Center.

"You just get here?" I asked, out of the blue. She nodded.

"Same. But I'm checking into a hotel at night."

"I'm unfamiliar with the city." Touko sighed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You seem like you haven't talked with your mother lately."

"Huh?" She looked at me, puzzled. I laughed lightly in response. "Why don't we talk to your mother?"

"Uhh. Sure. Now that you mentioned it." The trainer pressed a button on one of the Pokemon Center's PCs. I quickly healed up my three fainted troops before I returned to the screen. Just as I came back, Touko's mother appeared.

"Touko!" Her mom exclaimed. "Long time no chat!"

"It sure is mom." She replied, "I found Havok!"

"Hello." I said, giving a formal nod. Her mother was very sweet, sometimes a little overkill. But who can't use a little extra sweetness in life?

"Havok! Wow. I can't believe my two favorite trainers are talking to me, well out of the four!"

"Glad you told me that." I replied, grinning. "Just don't tell Cheren and Bianca that!" Causing all three of us to laugh.

"Havok, can you please move off for a bit. I need to talk to Touko in private."

"Understood." I moved away quietly. Standing there for about fifteen minutes, I finally saw Touko snap off the PC and walk over to me.

"What did she want to talk about?"

I'm being nosy today aren't I?

Touko blushed. "Oh nothing!"

I stared outside, it looked as if the sun was going down. Damn, I had no idea it was autumn already.

"It's getting late." I stated, keeping myself composed. "Shall we turn in?"

"Sure." We walked out, grabbed a quick dinner to go and I found a pretty nice hotel not too far away from the building in the center.

The man at the desk stared at us as we approached.

"One room please." I said, handing over the money.

"Well we only have one room left." He laughed, handing me the room key.

I followed the numbers until we got to our room. Strangely, I saw only a few families and an older couple in the thing. Is this hotel really full?

"Why did you ask for one room?" Touko inquired.

"Well, apparently, they're full." I replied, inserting the key into the lock. It clicked and I swung open to reveal…the worst possible thing.

There was only one bed.

Somehow I knew that the guy at the desk had this idea from the start. If this was indeed full, then we'd have no other choice. But I couldn't just leave her like that.

"No idea." I murmured, turning to her. "You want to have it all to yourself?

"Havok, you're so sweet. But, no! I can't just let you lie on the floor! We'll share the bed."

Should I be rejoicing or opening the window and jumping down eight stories?

"Thanks." I blushed, feeling myself getting turned on at the words. No. Not time for this!

"Come on out everybody!" I said quietly. Throwing everyone out of their Poke balls into the room for Pokemon.

Servine, Liepard and Zorua happily emerged and began playing with each other. Sawk sat down, meditating and not moving a muscle. Sandile simply lay on the floor.

"You guys too!" Touko tossed her comrades into the room along with mine.

Her Dewott, Pansear, Blitzle and another blob shaped Pokemon that resembled a cell. If I remembered correctly, that must be a Solosis.

"Good night guys." Both of us called in and we shut the door.

"Best I get changed." I said, walking in the bathroom.

Touko's eyes widened as I came out with nothing but a pair of red boxer shorts on.

"Havok? You're half naked!"

"I can't help it if I get hot at night under blankets!" I shot back grinning and earning a laugh from both of us. Touko went inside the bathroom, emerging in her sleeping clothes.

"Sorry I didn't accept your challenge today." I said, sitting on the right side of the bed and lying down.

"It's fine. I really love spending time with you."

She's definitely way better not possessed and way more attractive than I expected! I noticed her body was nearly perfectly curved not to mention other places that were like WOW.

"If you do, then how about we do something tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Are you asking me out?" She replied. Could this be it?

"Did I?" Putting on my inquisitive look.

Touko smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

I switched off the light, adjusting my sleeping stance. "Night."

Touko settled on the other side, facing me. "Goodnight Havok."

I fell asleep quickly.

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova**

**Touko's challenge is accepted. Even though she is no match for him, perhaps he might gain something from their battle? Even more, will this battle teach him a way to defeat Elesa and her irritating Volt Switching Emolgas? Stay tuned for more!**

**Just a quick note. Please don't think I'm going lemon here with the bed sharing.**

**I'm not one to write any sexual scenes and if I do, there will be a warning to read at your own discretion. I really hope this doesn't ruin the story and if it does, I have a better alternative.**

**Peace.**


	19. A Tactic Comes to Mind

**Woo Hoo! Next Chapter! Sorry. Just a little excited!**

**The first part is so cute! I was listening to Lullaby by Hofeldt while typing this. You should listen to it too! Fits well on Touko's perspective.**

**Touko's POV**

There was a light at the end of a long tunnel. For some reason I was on my hands and knees. I reached around, groping for my Poke balls, but they weren't there. The only thing I could do is to simply crawl to the end. I tried to stand, but I was too weak. Suddenly I felt warmer and I stumbled around something. It felt really warm, providing much relief to my chilled body. I felt like I could do this forever…until the object shifted.

My eyes snapped open from the dream. I felt my heart racing and beating fast. Suddenly I realized I was in a really awkward position. Right on top of Havok!

Instantly I jumped off, back to my own side. My face felt like Pansear had just used Flame Burst. No wonder…I was sleeping on his front and buried my face into his neck.

Surprisingly, he didn't even stir. Man, is he a heavy sleeper?

Hoping to put this behind, I put my head back on my pillow when I heard Havok whisper something. I froze.

Seeing his eyes slide open, I tilted my head.

"Might I inquire why you mumbled my name in your sleep?"

He stared at me like I was crazy; but honestly, I thought his stare was cute.

"Might I inquire why you were sleeping pressed against me with your head next to my neck?" Havok replied, obviously getting me with his comeback. Damn it. He knew.

"I…I" No answer. Then I felt my face, it was even hotter than before. I looked at him, who was doing the same thing. Likely, it was hot too.

"Don't feel bad Touko." Havok said calmly. "I feel the same way."

He pulled the covers over him once more, this time turning over and didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

**Havok's POV**

Vaguely remembering what happened last night, I decided to brush it aside. Seeing Touko still asleep, I crept off the bed, peering outside.

I shielded my eyes from the intense sunlight that blasted through the opening. Quickly changing, I went into the Pokemon's room. I found my party and began waking them up individually.

"Rise and shine."

Servine immediately was awake, Liepard did the same, Sawk was already using his time to meditate, Sandile yawned lazily before finally moving herself and Zorua just stared at me, and then fell back asleep. Sighing, I pulled her back into her holding pen.

By noon, the sun shone brightly and the two of us had taken opposite ends of a small field.

"You ready?" I asked Touko.

"Yeah I am! You're going down!"

"Not if Sawk says so!" I shot back, throwing him out on the field. He waited patiently to face his opponent.

"Okay Blitzle! Front and center!"

Blitzle and Sawk seemed to stare down each other.

"Let's go Blitzle! Spark!"

"Counter it with Karate Chop!"

The two Pokemon clashed, but Blitzle was faster. The quick little Pokemon crashed into Sawk with enough volts to at least hurt. Sawk crashed into the gound, but got up after trying to resist some electricity that charged around it.

"Use Karate Chop!" I shouted. This time, Sawk leapt forward, delivering a powerful blow that sent her Pokemon backwards.

"Blitzle return!" Touko reached out, pulling back her Pokemon. Taking out another, her tactic was set in motion. "Go Solosis!"

Now I was at a disadvantage. Solosis could easily knock out Sawk without having to even touch it.

"Psyshock!"

Solosis attacked Sawk, using a series of psychic powers. Sawk looked a little nervous that a powerful move was about to hit it. I had an idea.

"Evade!"

Sawk sidestepped in a flash, making Touko give out a startled gasp. Solosis' Psyshock passed by harmlessly over Sawk's head.

"Take it out with Karate Chop!"

Sawk's hand glowed blue and smashed Solosis. Her little Pokemon crashed to the ground, fainted.

"Nice work Sawk." I complimented him. He let out a humble sound in return. Known to respect Psychic Pokemon, but detests Flying. For good reason though.

"Spotlight Blitzle!" Touko threw her already in combat Pokemon. Blitzle let out a sigh and readied itself for a charge.

"Use Flame Charge!"

"Evade it!"

Everything happened at once. Blitzle seemingly sped like a car towards Sawk and he did a nearly impossible flip, twisting a 360 in midair and landing behind the Blitzle, who skidded to a stop from the cloaking flames.

Touko wasn't finished. "Do it again!"

I knew Sawk had barely evaded the last one. Plus the Flame Charge made it run like a bullet. Perhaps I could…

"Counter it!"

Blitzle smashed into Sawk and his body glowed as he delivered double punishment in return. Unfortunately, Sawk couldn't counter in time.

Sawk was hit too hard from the Flame Charge. I had underestimated its power from the Flame Charge and I found one of my biggest flaws. Overconfidence.

"Come back Sawk." I recalled him. "Perhaps Liepard will move forward!"

"Liepard!" He shouted in agreement.

Touko reached into her Poke ball. "Blitzle return!"

"Use Pursuit!"

Now Touko had the red pointer on her Pokemon. Somehow, Liepard moved so fast that it struck Blitzle as it went back to its trainer.

"Could it be?" I mused out loud.

"Pansear! Flame Burst!"

Suddenly Liepard was knocked out with a single Flame Burst. I was still deep in thought to care much about the battle. I kept playing the Pursuit Liepard did and how Touko recalled Blitzle.

"Havok! Are you going to continue to daydream about me or are we continuing a battle I'm going to win?" She said loudly.

"That's it!" I'm having one of those Eureka moments! "Cancel the match!"

"Why?"

"I think I know how to beat Elesa!" I shouted. I felt like I just found out a way to capture Zekrom with my bare hands.

"Well since you found out. Why don't we go see what a second chance can do?" Touko asked, peering her eyes into mine.

"Cause you're much more fun to hang around." I replied simply. "And cause we're going somewhere for dinner tonight."

I saw a Poke ball open and suddenly I was hit from behind.

"Havok!" Touko screamed. I turned to see my assailant. Which was my clone again.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, more out of humor than distress. Zorua likely was wanting to battle, explaining why I was playfully attacked. "HELP!"

Zorua morphed back to her normal self and began licking my face. "Stop!" I laughed, from her ticklish tongue. "Please." My hand groped for her Poke ball and I found it, activating it and pulling Zorua inside.

"Alright. We're challenging the gym." I said, praying that Zorua wouldn't pop out of her Poke ball again.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hadn't updated for a little while, but who cares? I have more Philmont conditioning hikes and all that stuff, my absence is explained.**

**Havok: Sure. Explains that you've been playing Modern Warfare 2!**

**Wunderwaffle: First of all, I don't play Modern Warfare 2 anymore. Second, I'll be playing Modern Warfare 3 when it's released and third, I do have these conditioning hikes! Wunderwaffle three, you zero! Case closed.**

**Havok: Whatever. Anyway, here's the preview for the next chapter!**

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova**

**Elesa's seemingly undefeatable strategy has defeated several more challengers who have frustratingly stormed out of her gym. Now Havok returns and he's not going to fall for the same trick twice! For the first time in a while, Havok's going to give Elesa a run for her money!**

**Also what is this dinner thing Havok promised Touko? Sure it's a date? Will they find something out of it though? Stay tuned to find out the answers to all these!**


	20. A Lightning Victory

**I just got reviews from a guy who prompted me to continue a few Halo fics that I abandoned to write this one. I'll answer your call and if nobody likes my new updates on those, I'll be set here! Fifty-Fifty if you ask me!**

**Also great news! My birthday is a week away from when I posted this! I'll be turning…I'll let you guess.**

**PokeRus…do you sense a couple?**

At Zorua's urging, Touko and I walked back to the Nimbasa Gym. The Ferris Wheel had a full line and we had to weave through to get to our destination. I looked around and didn't see N here. I was still creeped out by that guy.

As if on cue, Touko's hand slipped into mine and firmly grasped it. I gently pulled her through the crowd to avoid both of us getting lost.

I let out my three participants. Liepard, Sandile and Sawk. "You ready for a comeback?" I asked, with them shouting out their cries in return.

So I knelt at Sandile's level, staring into his eyes and making sure I got her attention. "You're going to be my last resort, since you have the advantage. You'll likely be going against Elesa's Zebstrika. Watch out for its Flame Charge and hit it with my orders and we'll win! Got it?"

"Sandile!"

I went next to Sawk. "Your evade is going to be put to the test. Since I can't get you to do that forever, I need the best Low Sweeps you've got."

Sawk grunted, his way of affirmative.

Finally I was at Liepard. "Your my main strategy. Hit hard and fast."

"Pard!"

My Poke ball opened and Zorua, in the form of Touko sprang out. Touko screamed for a split second upon seeing herself. "Touko" laughed before morphing into Sawk and acting like he was better than us.

Sawk seemed to seethe at that, but I held up my hand, urging him to keep his cool. I threw out Servine.

"Take care of her." I told him. Servine knew without question. So Touko and I walked in the gym and were greeted by another trainer. He had hairstyle similar to Cheren's, but it was green like N's.

Seeing the Bolt Badge in his case, I asked if he won.

"This Badge is proof." He replied, "What's your name? Mine's Aaron. I like Bug-type Pokemon."

"I'm guessing you idolize Burgh?" Touko asked, trying to be funny. She was successful, because all three of us did.

"Yep." Aaron replied. "Oh yeah! Elesa's Zebstrika is really fast! But it was no match for my Accelgor!"

"Accelgor?" Touko and I asked at the same time. Aaron grinned.

"What you expect a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four to not have one of Unova's epic bugs like Accelgor?" He threw out a Poke ball.

Accelgor was a pink headed Pokemon whose lower body was wrapped in a rag like material. The ends trailed off on its back and waved whenever it moved. My favorite part of him was his face, it gave a; What the hell are you looking at?

"I got the perfect addition for him." I said, removing my sunglasses. I placed them over Accelgor's eyes. It just made it look more badass.

"Yeah." Aaron agreed, "I would like another one too, but they only evolve from Shelmet if a Karrablast is nearby."

"Where can you find a Karrablast?" I asked.

"Near Driftveil City is the closest." Aaron confirmed, "When you beat the gym leader, I'll give you a gift."

"Sounds good." I replied. We parted and I walked inside the gym.

"If it isn't my challenger from last night." Elesa said, across the gym. "You ready to get beat again?"

"Sorry." I replied, with a serious expression on my face. "That's not on my schedule."

Touko stood by to watch, accompanied by Servine, who was dragging a squirming Zorua into the field.

The referee stood at the center. "The official battle for the Bolt Badge has begun! Each combatant may use three Pokemon!"

"We beat them once Emolga!" Elesa tossed her Emolga out on the field. "Let's beat them again!"

"Liepard! This Emolga's your first victim!"

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Start off with Fake Out!" I commanded, setting my plan into motion.

"Liepard!" He attacked, quickly, not letting Emolga get a move off.

"Okay Emolga! Use Volt Switch!" Elesa responded. Perfect.

"Liepard, go after it with Pursuit!"

Emolga was in a ball of electricity and it hit Liepard, jolting him, but his Pursuit found its mark and Emolga fell before Elesa could call it back. Liepard had won. With disbelief, Elesa returned her fainted Emolga.

I could compare them to long range Pokemon. Sure, they are powerful at a range and not in a proximity to be hit, but when a move like Pursuit hits it up close, it doesn't even stand a chance.

Sadly, I couldn't celebrate my victory. Elesa had two Pokemon left.

"Emolga. Use Spark!" Elesa said, a tinge of nervousness on her voice.

"Counter it with Cut!"

Both Pokemon collided in midair. They had done equal damage to each other, settling on each side. I raised an eyebrow at Liepard's wearing condition.

"You okay buddy?" I asked him.

Elesa wasn't going down easy, even if I had found a weakness. She quickly produced a Super Potion and sprayed it on her wounded battler. I took one out too, applying it to Liepard.

"Start out with Aerial Ace!"

"Liepard, grab it when it's about to strike!" An idea was forming in my head.

Emolga came closer, sure enough Liepard grabbed it. Suddenly, he began jolting with electricity. Static, always there to be a bitch in my plan.

"Don't let Emolga break free!" I told him, firmly.

"Use Spark to loosen Liepard!"

He couldn't survive another hit after that Aerial Ace, so I told him. "Take it down with you!"

Liepard's claws glowed as the Cut slashed Emolga and it shocked him.

Liepard fell.

No.

Liepard had fainted. My strategy was going to fall apart. In my corner of my eye, I saw Touko, Servine and Zorua shift nervously.

"Come back Liepard." I whispered to the fallen Pokemon. As I took out my next Poke ball, I saw Emolga collapse as well.

My luck might hold out for today. What Elesa didn't see was that I had told Liepard to take it down with it. A flurry of Cuts didn't directly defeat it, although after a minute or two, Emolga would begin to feel the fatigue.

"You've defeated my first two Pokemon." Elesa returned her Emolga. "My third one will bash the rest of yours out cold."

Zebstrika emerged, letting out an eager cry.

"Sandile! Spotlight!" I threw her out.

"Zebstrika, start out with Flame Charge!"

As it rushed towards Sandile, I told it. "Change of plans! Sand Tomb! Right where you're standing!"

Sandile quickly created her Sand Tomb, as Zebstrika reached it. The sand particles surrounded them, creating a huge room of glass, putting the two Pokemon inside.

"Sandile! Use-" I started, but stopped. A huge glow emitted from the room, blinding everyone. A deafening shattering sound resonated through.

"Kroko!" I heard. Did it just evolve?

"All right Krokorok!" I pulled out the Pokedex and looked up Krokorok's info.

"They live in groups of few individuals. A protective membrane shields their eyes from harsh sunlight"

"Krokorok! Finish it with Dig!"

Krokorok burrowed under the ground. Elesa began to get even more worried. "Zebstrika! Jump and avoid it!"

Trying to comply the order, her Zebstrika jumped rather high.

Too late.

Krokorok seemingly shot out of the groun, slamming into Elesa's Pokemon.

"Crunch!"

The jaws lit up and Zebstrika gave a final cry before the dust from the impact cleared. Krokorok had her arms folded and stood over the fallen Zebstrika.

"The gym leader is out of useable Pokemon! Havok wins the Bolt Badge!"

After a crushing defeat, I finally won.

"I intended to make your head spin." Elesa chuckled, "But you shocked me instead. Take this badge and this too."

Elesa presented me with the badge as well as a TM.

"One of my favorite moves. Volt Switch. Does damage and can switch your Pokemon. Handy for a fast attacker."

"Thanks for the tough battle." I returned my Pokemon to the center and healed quickly.

Aaron was at the center with Accelgor when I walked inside. His eyes gleamed at my shiny new badge.

"Well that's awesome!" He exclaimed, after I told him about the battle. "Here! Take this egg!"

I grinned, "I can't accept that!"

"You're going to decline something from an Elite Four?" Aaron looked hurt. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Alright." I took it, placing it in my backpack.

"You'll love it if you keep it!" Aaron said. Accelgor let out a soft huff, demanding Aaron's attention.

"Well, I have to go! Havok! Let's battle sometime!"

"Catch you later Aaron!" Touko and I waved back. Once he was gone, she turned to me.

"Well since you won, I guess you'll be leaving."

I shook my head, "One more thing." I noticed that we were getting closer. Our faces were inches apart when I felt a long vine grab my backpack and I was pulled in the opposite direction. I turned around to see Servine and a smug look on his face.

"We still have a date to go to!" I said, brightening her world a little. We exited the Pokemon Center.

**After a pained defeat, Havok earns the Bolt Badge! Now he's off on a date! More fluff?**

**Havok: Hell yeah!**

**Wunderwaffle: Just because you have a date, doesn't mean that you can boast about it.**

**Havok: Fine. Hey didn't someone PM you about our physical properties?**

**Wunderwaffle: Heights of Touko, Havok, Cheren and Bianca?**

**Havok: I think so.**

**Wunderwaffle: Havok is 5'5, Cheren is also 5'5, Bianca is 4'11 and Touko is 5'**


	21. A Couple's First Moment

**It's been a while since I last updated. My birthday is right around the corner! Very excited!**

**Even though I'm turning a year older, I still don't own Pokemon!**

"This has been great so far." Touko mentioned as we finished the last bites of our food.

Like I said, a date is something I take seriously. Especially if I think I love her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I said quietly, wiping my face with my napkin. She smiled, giggling softly.

"What?" My expression turned annoyed. Fortunately, Zorua wasn't here to make fun of me. Both of us left them at the hotel so we could spend the rest of the day ourselves. We simply walked around the city, looking at shopping centers.

Oh Zekrom.

Touko was captivated by the mass stuff that we could've bought in there. We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend and she's asking me if she can buy them. I had told her that it was up to her, I'm not the boss.

"You're such a nice and cute trainer." Touko complimented. "I didn't even know someone cared this much about me."

"You're welcome." I replied, smiling gently. Touko reached her hand across and I pulled it away to place it on top of hers. Afterwards, I paid the bill and we drifted out to the hotel in relative silence, both of us thinking about the other.

Upon entering the room, I peered inside the Pokemon's room. They were all fast asleep together. Both of us were so attracted to the sight, it was very cute.

"You know." Touko told me as I went to the balcony to look out at the dusk city lights. "I've told you countless times that you're an impressive trainer, you care not only for yourself, but Pokemon, me, friends."

Do I know where this is going?

"I really like you. I want to be much more than your friend." I replied, still looking out.

Touko materialized next to me. "These last couple of days, I've seen a completely different side of you. I think-"

I turned when she was cut off. Her face looked puzzled, not knowing what to say.

"Havok. I think I have feelings for you."

I'm delusional right?

"Funny." I chuckled, "A gorgeous brunette like yourself tends to stand out."

Rather than reply, Touko grabbed the back of my head so that we were only inches apart. Seeing now or never, my lips gently touched hers and my hands lowered down near her waist. Both of our eyes slowly slid shut as we enjoyed the bliss.

The kiss was slightly rough, being both of our first. Upon first taste, I'm sure both of us were addicted at the first time. Even though it seemed to last hours long, only a few seconds had passed. At first try, an electrifying sense went through me and I felt emotions that were boiling were finally released.

Neither of us had said another word for the rest of the night.

I awoke the next morning, returning my Pokemon. To continue our relationship, we spent the entire day together. Shopping in the morning, watching our Pokemon play in the park during the afternoon and again, I took her out to dinner. Of course I went somewhere else, like before, not the most fancy restaurant in town, but enough to show I cared.

That night again, we were lying down in the bed together. Her head lay on the pillow, near mine.

"You're free to travel with me. I'm heading to Driftveil City." I whispered.

"Why would I say no?" Touko smiled back.

"Couldn't say." I replied. She giggled and I pulled her lips to lock with mine once more.

**On the next Chapter of Havok across Unova:**

**Finally getting his wish and confessing his feelings to Touko wasn't as bad as he expected. But what if Cheren steps in on the new couple? This can't be good? Don't miss the next chapter!**

**My apologies for such a short chapter and so MUCH DAMN FLUFF! *Chokes* Just kidding.**

**Typically I don't write fluff and this nearly choked me. (See above) But I'm going to celebrate my birthday, so that doesn't matter! Yay!**

**Anyway, I know this is a little early for this series, but if this becomes an even bigger hit (Which I'm sure it will) I've been planning one of two things once this is done. Either a sequel or an alternate ending. Want to hear more, review which one you would like to hear and I will send a summary to you in a private message. Why? Because not everybody needs to know what I'm planning! *Laughs like a mad scientist***


	22. Ambitions and Parting

**I just battled an artist in the battle subway and got one of the most bullshit results. To sum it up, I'll just tell ya. Oh yeah, this is in order speedwise.**

**Artist sends out Leavanny and Swanna. I send out Excadrill and Archeops.**

**Leavanny uses Leaf Blade, reducing Excadrill's HP to about half. Swanna hits Archeops with Brave Bird doing little damage.**

**Archeops uses Acrobatics, kills Leavanny. Excadrill uses Rock Slide, kills Swanna.**

**Artist sends out Cinccino and Simisear.**

**Cinccino uses Aqua Tail, misses Archeops. Simisear uses Overheat, kills Excadrill.**

**Sends out Lucario. Archeops uses U-turn, shifts Serperior.**

**Simisear uses Overheat, kills Lucario. Cinccino uses Aqua tail, kills Lucario. **

**Sends out Serperior. Serperior uses Aerial Ace, takes about half of Simisear's health. Simisear uses Overheat, kills Serperior. Sends out Archeops, Cinccino uses Aqua Tail, kills Archeops.**

**He wins.**

**YOU HAVE TO FEEL IT MORE! OTHERWISE YOU CAN'T WIN! He says after he wins.**

**Says the asshole that just got lucky with noob tactics and an overpowered Cinccino and Simisear.**

**Sorry to rant on and on. How about we continue?**

"Don't you have to earn the Bolt Badge too?" I asked Touko as we checked out of the hotel. She looked at me, suddenly remembering the empty slot in her case.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" Said a panicking pretty girl. I laughed softly.

"Relax. It's not the end of the world." I assured her, slipping on my sunglasses. I felt now like a different person. Without my shades, I was this fun, caring person, but when I put them on, I was more serious and willing to get shit done. I contacted mom and sent Liepard back home, leaving me with four Pokemon.

"Won't you want me to stay?" I asked. Touko shook her head.

"I won't be long! Seeing your battle, now I know how to counter her tactic."

"I'm still worried nevertheless."

"Havok." Touko stared at me past my shades. "I know you're a tough trainer. I really like tough trainers and you too. I think you should put your journey and ultimate goal first before me." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now go. I have a gym battle to win."

I turned and headed west towards Driftveil city. I felt like I was rejected and wondered such for a second.

"Hey Havok!"

I turned to see Cheren leaning on the rail. I had just walked past him and not even noticed.

"You got a Bolt Badge! Me too! How about we see which of us is stronger?"

Oh for the love of… I just died.

"Go Tranquill!" Cheren wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Whatever." I muttered sending out Sawk. Cheren scoffed at my choice, but I didn't, because I had a plan.

"Tranquill, use Air Cutter!" His bird, formed a V shaped projectile, firing it at Sawk.

I flatly commanded, "Evade."

Sawk twirled gracefully around the Air Cutter. I had a clear shot. "Use Torment!"

Tranquill attempted another Air Cutter, but the Torment prevented it from doing so. Seeing Cheren forced on the defensive side, I decided to finish it off.

"Dark Pulse!"

Sawk released a horrible aura, spreading out. The wave hit Tranquill and it cringed, unable to move.

"Tranquill! Quick Attack!" Cheren shouted. Before Sawk could do anything, Tranquill struck like lightning. Sawk fell to a knee and quickly reverted back into Zorua's form.

"You're revealed Zorua! Take it out with Foul Play."

Zorua, hit Tranquill, taking its Attack and using it against it. Tranquill had such a beating and fell, exhausted. In disbelief, Cheren called him back and sent out his Pignite.

"Okay Pignite, hit Zorua with Arm Thrust!"

Pignite, hit Zorua four times repeatedly with hard arms. She landed, tired but still in fighting shape.

"Zorua! Hit it with Dark Pulse!" Zorua once more released its horrible black wave. Pignite was pushed back, but relatively damaged little. Cheren ordered another Arm Thrust, forcing me to do a quick Torment to save Zorua's skin.

"Pignite, use Flame Charge!"

Pignite's flames rushed Zorua, who barely leapt out of the way. Perfect.

"Arm Thrust!"

He just lured me into a trap. By avoiding the Flame Charge, he allowed Pignite to get up close, where Arm Thrust was much easier to deal with.

Pignite hit Zorua three times with powerful blows. Zorua couldn't take it. She stumbled on the field and collapsed.

"Zorua, take a rest." I said, pulling her back. I took out another Poke Ball, "Spotlight! Krokorok!"

"Kroko!" My newly evolved Pokemon growled.

"Use Dig!" I commanded. She twirled around before burrowing underneath.

Cheren smirked, "Pignite use Odor Sleuth to locate Krokorok!"

Pignite began sniffing the air. Suddenly it leapt out of the way as Krokorok exploded from the ground. However, Cheren's starter was too slow and Krokorok attacked. Pignite was flung into the air.

"Take it out with a Sand Tomb!" I shouted, "While it's still in the air!"

Krokorok hurled her Sand Tomb at Pignite.

"Defense Curl!" Cheren ordered.

"Pignite!" It turned its back on Krokorok's Sand barrage. The particles struck it, causing significant damange.

"Now Pignite." Cheren's glasses glinted in the sun. "Arm Thrust!"

Pignite slammed its forearms into Krokorok who flinched from the effective move. She was instantly defeated. But as Cheren basked in his victory, Pignite swayed with fatigue and it toppled over. Both Krokorok and Pignite were defeated.

"Okay Pansage! Let's beat Havok!" Cheren told his Pokemon.

"Pan!"

"You're up Servine!" I tossed my most trusted battler out. "Start out with Leaf Tornado!"

He gathered the whirlwind, filling it with leaves before flinging it at Pansage. The grass monkey was flung backwards. Servine didn't do that much damage however.

"Didn't you know that Leaf Tornado doesn't do well against Grass-types?" Cheren asked, almost in a taunting way.

"Servine!" My Pokemon cried in defiance of Cheren's comment.

"Pansage! Use Fury Swipes!"

Pansage leapt forward, letting out a cry as it raked Servine. Servine took several blows before he skidded back, regaining his composure.

"Wrap it!" I shouted.

Servine leapt forward, ensnaring Pansage around its coiled body. Pansage screamed from the constriction.

"Break free with Vine Whip!"

"Use your own Vine Whip!"

Pansage's vine attempted to pry free, Servine quickly smacked Pansage on the face with his own. The struggled continued. Finally Pansage broke free, but not before it began to suffer from the Wrap.

"Pansage! Use-" Cheren looked at his Pokemon. "Pansage?"

His monkey fell on its side and his eyes widened in surprise. I on the other hand, knew exactly what I was doing.

"Sure, you broke out of Wrap. Servine's Vine Whip contributed to most of the damage, but the Wrap has after effects too. It can hurt your Pokemon for a while, even though it might be freed." I told him.

"Liepard, you're my last stand!" Cheren said, calling out his final Pokemon. It was quite obvious that he paid no attention to my explanation.

"Hone Claws!" Liepard trimmed its claws while Servine and I debated our next move. My mouth was already acting before my mind was. "Use Leaf Tornado!"

Liepard skidded back from the assault.

"Wait for it." Cheren told it.

"Another one!" I commanded, sensing a trap but unable to plan anything else.

"Fake Out!"

Liepard quickly struck Servine who yelped in surprise. Like a ninja, Cheren's Pokemon returned to its spot.

"Liepard, anticipate Servine's next move!"

"Fire a Leech Seed!" I hoped to use Cheren's carelessness about the minor details to my advantage.

The seed hit Liepard, but did no noticeable damage. Still unfazed, Cheren kept going.

"Fury Swipes!"

"Evade it!" I told him. Servine flipped over Liepard, just as fast. "Hit it with Wrap!"

Servine tightened its grip around Liepard. The damage was not a lot, although when Servine stopped his wrapping, the effects still went on. Add the Leech Seed and Liepard was down within minutes.

Cheren fumed in frustration. "Why can't I ever beat you?" In clenched teeth, he stormed off. I looked at Servine who had the same inquisitive look.

"Don't look at me." I told him. "He was the one who challenged me to a battle."

We headed to Driftveil City when Cheren stopped me.

"Look at that!"

He pointed to a crowd, there were music players and several people were.

"Oh you two are friends." Elesa's voice came behind us. We turned. "It's fine. I enjoy seeing friends help each other get stronger. Well, let's get going. I'm sure you're eager to challenge the gym in Driftveil."

We walked past the group when an older man came up to us grinning. He had flaming red hair and a robe that resembled a tunic. He wore a pair of cool looking sandals.

"Well if it isn't Elesa!" The man said in a masculine voice. "Aren't festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!"

"Hello." Elesa smiled sweetly. Cheren opened his mouth. "Who's this?"

"This is Alder." Elesa replied calmly. "The Unova Region's Champion."

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova:**

**Spending a day with the Champion is a dream come true for Havok and Cheren, but is it all what they expect it to be like?**


	23. A Champion's Advice

**This is gonna be a short chapter. I go out to camp for ten days soon and then the Philmont high adventure. So updates will not be for a while.**

"Champion?" Cheren's eyes went wide. Alder bit his lip to refrain from laughing. Elesa and I raised an eyebrow. "What's a powerful Champion like you goofing off?"

Alder chucked, "I heard the remark. You're quite the judgmental person. My name is Alder. I'm the Champion of the Unova League. For your information, I'm on a journey. I know every corner of Unova."

"Well then I hope to take over the title soon." Cheren challenged.

"Traveling with a goal is a commendable thing in mind. Do you think being stronger is the best goal alone?"

"Yes." Cheren replied, likely completing his lifetime achievement. I groaned.

"So then suppose you do get stronger and become the Champion." Alder continued, "What do you plan to do afterwards?"

That must have turned a lightbulb on Cheren, because he remained silent. Alder let out another laugh before clapping Cheren on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over.

"I'm not trying to say what you're thinking is wrong. In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. For example, you might gain something if you play with those children and vice versa." He got up, going to two preschoolers. "You two, come here." They obliged. "Will you do a tag battle with those two?"

"Liepard!" Cheren threw out his first Pokemon.

"I'll use Krokorok!" I deployed her on the field. Alder nodded to begin after the kids sent out two Herdiers.

"Liepard! Use Hone Claws!" Cheren commanded.

"Burrow down with Dig!" I said afterwards. Krokorok and her teammate got to work. Liepard trimming its claws and Krokorok tunneling to strike.

"Dodge the hit!" Herdier jumped out of the way as Krokorok burst out.

"Liepard. Take a Pursuit on the dodging Herder!"

Liepard shot forward, striking the distracted battler. Krokorok was hit by a powerful take down. She knelt to a knee.

"Crunch!" I snarled. Krokorok bared her massive fangs before clamping down on the Herdier that just hit her. Herdier gave and fainted. Now it was a two on one.

"Herdier, Take Down!"

Herdier slammed into Liepard, who yelped before toppling over. Cheren told it to do Fury Swipes.

As Liepard slashed it, I knew it wasn't going to be enough.

"Krokorok, wait until Herdier gets ready to charge for another Take Down, then burst it up with Dig."

"Krok!" She said, jumping up and quickly burrowing down. As I predicted, Herdier charged Liepard for another Take Down. As Cheren ordered his Pokémon to dodge, Krokorok burst in front, striking a final blow.

The preschoolers looked a little disappointed, but they did have fun during the match. I felt guilty for crushing their hopes. No idea if Cheren felt the same.

"That was a good battle." Alder said, dismissing the kids. "They didn't win, but the Pokemon, all four looked to be having fun. You see, young man, there are definitely people who enjoy getting as strong as possible. Myself included. Also there are people who just enjoy being around them as well. You and I may hold different perspectives on being a Champion. Give it some thought."

Alder shook both our hands and we continued along with Elesa down a road until we reached a gate with a huge bridge that towered over.

"Now to contact the gym leader." Elesa pressed her lithe hand to her ear. "It's me Elesa. I have a few trainers wishing to challenge you…..Okay thanks." She turned to us, smiling. "Watch this."

With a loud clank, the massive half of the bridge lowered as an equally large half was doing the same on the other side. With a loud thud, the bridge connected through a series of pylons.

"I have a TV gig, so I have to go." Elesa said, checking her watch. "The gym leader of the next town may take some getting used to. So good luck both of you."

With that, she turned and strode back to Nimbasa.

"Good luck Havok. See you on the other side."

Cheren walked across the bridge. I watched as he disappeared into the sunset before I began moving.

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova:**

**Another reunion with another friend who never forgives his enemies and always remembers their names! Oh boy! This time, someone will come to his aid! Will a potential new member of Havok's team be able to save the day?**


	24. Vengeance colored Purple

**I'm finally back from my long trip! In another 10 days I'll be going on another one! It gets really damn hot in July!**

The Driftveil Drawbridge was long.

Not as long as Skyarrow, but enough to amaze me. Feathers drifted down from birds perched on the rails above us. My Pokedex identified them as Ducklett. According to it, Ducklett's favorite food was peat moss and they were excellent divers.

The bridge was eerily quiet and I found myself walking across alone. Since it was getting dark, I wanted to get to Driftveil ASAP.

But I was only so far when a familiar Pokémon appeared.

Barely sidestepping a Poison Tail, I turned to the Scolipede, already pissed at it showing up. It appears it never forgets and forgives its enemies and ALWAYS remembers their names.

"Come on!" It snarled in anger. "Finally drag yourself out of Pinwheel?"

That was the last straw as it swung its dangerous Megahorn around. I leapt to the side and it stormed on the bridge angrily. How it got to the bridge…don't even ask.

I sent out Sawk to give it a distraction. He leapt in the air, swiftly evading all of Scolipede's Poison Tails and Megahorns. He even set off a Counter from a direct hit. From this one's attitude, I might suggest rampant Pokémon. Without help from Nimbasa and Driftveil, I was on my own.

Sawk had been poisoned by a lucky Poison Tail, but he smashed a Karate Chop before I called him back.

Time to make a run for Driftveil. I might make it and have the Gym Leader or even anybody to come to my aid, cause this thing wants to kill me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Scolipede storming over and trying to step on me. The tremors on the bridge knocked me over and my Xtransciever was knocked out of my backpack. I made a grab for it, but it stepped on it, then stabbed it repeatedly with Poison Tail.

Damn. This guy's smart.

A Toxic orb sped straight at me and I closed my eyes, imagining myself drenched in the shit. But it never came, from Sawk's unlikely appearance. His eyes were that of complete defiance as he vowed to fight on, despite the poison. I admire a Pokemon and am glad to have one on my team.

Scolipede appeared ready to attack for a second, and then it got hit by a flurry of bubbles. I looked skyward to see a flock of Ducklett firing Bubblebeams. Lashing out, it tried to use Poison Tail, but no use, Ducklett were too high.

I threw out Zorua's Poke Ball, hoping she had something up her sleeve. Fortunately, she did.

Zorua emerged as a large dog with lots of fur and a very gruff expression. It recognized it as a Stoutland.

Scolipede looked surprised at her appearance, because he let out what might have been a laugh in a roaring form.

Zorua was not impressed, as "Stoutland" released a horrible Dark Pulse. Scolipede was caught off guard as he tried to recover from the horrid thoughts. Then it let out a roar of its own. Zorua, I have to buy you something nice when we get somewhere nice, wherever that is and whatever you want.

Scolipede stormed off, letting once more another cry of vengeance. I knew it would be back and our next time we cross paths will be much nastier.

As I continued walking, I heard some wings flapping and I turned to see the flock of Ducklett. The same group that helped me. They cried out in their language and the one at the front, I'm guessing the leader, stepped up. It flapped its wings excitedly, as if telling me that.

"You want to come with me?" I asked it. Ducklett seemed pleased about that. I reached inside for a Poke Ball and Ducklett was sucked inside. It wobbled around for a few seconds before the button snapped, signifying its capture. I scanned it with my Pokedex. Ducklett was female and it knew Aerial Ace, Bubblebeam, Water Pulse and Tailwind. I let out my new friend and she flew down to "Stoutland" and interacted with her. Obviously, they just met and got along nicely.

Driftveil was in sight, so I ran towards it. I could barely make out Cheren in the dim lighting of the setting sun and his expression was kind of nervous.

I think I better be nervous too.

**My most sincere apologies for the long delay in updating. I need a chance to explain before I get gunned down my MP5Ks, FN FALs and impaled by Covenant Energy Swords. I was gone on a little trip. I'm heading off to Philmont high adventure at the end of the week. If I don't get writer's block, then hopefully I will release two or three more chapters. Truthfully look forward to another chapter, but at the same time, expect nothing. Ugh, what a paradox.**

**For those of you who said you were interested in the sequel and alternate ending, I have both in the making. Of course they're not going to be released yet. I'm writing them down early because the journal I use was lost while I was away, I wrote a little while gone. That way I have somewhat of a plot going on and don't lose it. Usually good plots come to me whenever I don't have a place to record them. Hate when that happens.**

**Say, how about a preview?**

**Finally arriving in Driftveil City, Havok seems to fail to heed Elesa's warning about the next gym leader. He's about to find out who exactly he is and he's not in the happiest of moods. Is that also Team Plasma hanging out here, because you need identification to go to Cold Storage! Next Chapter coming out soon!**


	25. Markets and Thieves

**To be honest, this got out earlier than I anticipated.**

"Cheren." I asked, stepping beside him. "What's with the look?"

"This guy's pissed at us." He replied, not bothering to greet me. Typical him, either being an ass or challenging me to a fight.

"Hrmph!" A large man scoffed at us. He was burly, wore clothes that resembled a miner's and had a large brimmed hat on his head. He also had penetrating eyes that surveyed us with a mix of scorn and welcoming. "So yer the trainer Elesa was talking about?"

We both nodded, still unsure of our predicament.

"Call me Clay. I'm da Gym Leader round these parts. Don't be expectin no welcome now, cause when we lowered the bridge, the Plasma goons we had caught escaped in the ruckus!"

"I didn't see any Plasma when I crossed the bridge." Cheren retorted.

I shook my head, "I didn't either."

"Ya can say whatever ya want." Clay said, waving his hand around. "What's important is y'all showed up. Maybe it's a little heavy handed, but you ought to start looking for Team Plasma too! Tell ya what!"

His eyes brightened at an idea. "If ya go find Team Plasma, then I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take!"

Cheren and I glanced at each other. Plasma could be anywhere, but seeing how most of them rarely ever posed a real threat, it seemed like a pretty good deal.

"Uh okay." I said. This seemed to satisfy Clay.

Clay gave us one last awkward look before he walked off somewhere. Cheren muttered something about deals before he walked off too. I took the opportunity to look around.

Driftveil was much different compared to Nimbasa and its Castelia neighbor. It did have a downtown like the others but it also had large cranes and ports. Likely this place focused on shipping. Massive crates were placed and stacked stretching quite tall. I walked to the pier seeing several freighters and even a large supertanker in the very back. Something else caught my eye as I made my way back to the city part.

There was a large tent that looked as if it wasn't taken down in ages. Lots of people were going in and out. Inside were hundreds of stands of people selling unique goods and supplies. So it was a market.

With an attitude that would've made Touko pleased, I decided to go shopping for a while. After all, ya never know what might come in handy. Damn, I'm already talking like someone in Driftveil, or maybe it was just Clay.

The market had some interesting things I had gotten a couple of herbs that I made my Pokemon eat. Apparently, they hated it, so I promised never again. There was this stuff called Moomoo Milk that was helpful for Pokemon, so I treated them to some. I even found a quick meal from one of the vendors. Since it was nearly midnight, I decided to call it a day and crashed inside a room.

I rose up early the next morning and began my search for Team Plasma. They were nowhere in sight and I even held a city map in my hands. Someone laughed at me, saying I was a lost tourist, although bringing out Zorua in the form of an angry Gurdurr shut him up. That's right bitch, don't pick on Havok again. I'm pretty sure he believed it.

Heading to the route on the west, I checked the time, it was noon, so I sat down and let out my Pokemon to play.

Servine and Sawk sat down beside me, enjoying the breeze. Krokorok burrowed in the ground, wary after I told her not to go too far. Ducklett and Zorua, also in a Ducklett flew around above our tree, playing a game of tag. It intrigued me at their swiftness when diving and accelerating.

"Servine!" I heard in my ear from my starter. "Servine!" He knocked against me, causing us to topple over on top of Sawk, who looked less than pleased.

"Cut that out!" I shouted, getting Servine off. He frantically pointed to something about to get away with what was left of my lunch. I think it was a sandwich and a fresh Rawst Berries.

"Servine give chase!" I ordered. He didn't have to be told twice as he tore off after the thief. A Leaf Tornado erupted down the path and I saw Servine's vines grab something. Seconds later, he came back out, carrying a tiny Pokemon.

It was bluish, having a gold belly and eyes. Resembling a beetle to some extent it flailed in Servine's grasp. I took out my Pokedex and scanned for the name. Karrablast.

Wait, didn't that Aaron guy need a Karrablast for something?

I was already thinking four steps ahead when I took out a Net Ball, a Poke Ball subtype that targets Bug and Water-types. Karrablast used a Fury Cutter, causing Servine to gasp in pain, giving the little Pokemon time to escape the vines. The Net Ball still found its mark and pulled Karrablast inside. After a long struggle, it allowed a capture.

I saw the struggling look in Karrablast's eyes. It definitely didn't want to be captured. I wonder if I should release it? Now I'm thinking like Team Plasma. I activated the button and Karrablast looked around at me. He jumped back a few feet, staring in surprise at his new trainer.

With a cry, he lunged with a Headbutt. I didn't even flinch as Sawk jumped out, easily blocking the attack. He took the little Pokemon and held it to me at eye level.

"Look." I stated, feeling a bit stupid talking to a Pokemon that likely had no idea what the hell I was saying. "I'm terribly sorry for catching you, but you stole some of my food and you got caught. So now that you failed, you must do something for me."

Karrablast twitched, but he looked like he understood. I checked my Pokedex for all of you who didn't know. He's a boy and knows Headbutt, Endure, Fury Cutter and Protect.

"I'm going to see how you battle and release you when I'm finished. You may leave and go back to wherever. I'll even give you food."

"Blast!" He sounded like he agreed to the deal. So I nodded and Sawk released him.

Karrablast darted through Sawk's legs, evading the Karate Pokemon's arms. It darted to the woods.

"Yeah." I sneered, "Karrablast, you can't run away that easily."

The Net Ball extended the red laser that found the hiding Pokemon and called it back to its pen. Looking at the time, I nearly pissed myself, it was already dinnertime.

Heading back to the room I was staying at, I looked at the clear sky. Like a famous adventurer seeking solace upon stargazing I was trapped in its hypnotic appearance. I was quite some ways away from the city, so lights didn't interfere. I saw even more stars that were once hidden by artificial lights. I let out my Pokemon, Karrablast included to see the sight. We all stargazed for an hour.

The last time I stargazed was with Bianca. My mom set us up on a blind playdate and we just laid outside looking up at the clear sky. She thought I was going to ask her out or something, but I didn't. Touko would beat me senseless if I told her this story. Well maybe not as intensely.

Karrablast didn't attempt to escape, which relieved me. I knew his problem, he just wanted to be free, so after we beat Team Plasma, I'd let him go.

Checking the time, I stood up. "Come on guys." My party stood alongside me.

"We better get going."

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova:**

**Havok has looked everywhere in Driftveil City for Team Plasma. Now only one place is uncharted by him, the frostbiting Cold Storage. Also his rebellious Karrablast has to shine to gain its freedom again! Will it be released or better yet, even want to be? Next Chapter explains and gives more questions!**

**Havok: Don't they all?**

**Wunderwaffle: Pretty Much.**

**Havok: My pack is so heavy from all the Moomoo Milks!**

**Wunderwaffle: The egg is still there too.**

**Havok: Shouldn't that thing be close to hatching?**

**Wunderwaffle: It is close to hatching. Maybe it'll hatch once you defeat Clay.**

**Havok: He ain't going down without a fight.**

**Wunderwaffle: Amen.**


	26. I Hate Cold Places

**This may be the last chapter before I leave. I might start on the next one, but highly unlikely it gets released. Don't get your hopes up though.**

Well there goes my league challenge, all from Clay saying that I couldn't find Team Plasma and therefore not even having a SHOT at obtaining the Quake Badge. Servine was also disappointed, from his down look. He even tapped the Poke Ball so I would send him back. Karrablast on the other hand, would not stop running around, I had Krokorok watch him and I found it entertaining while I ate lunch. Krokorok would Dig under the ground leaving her eyes visible, she would then watch Karrablast if he ran to a particular boundary like a lamp post, then if he crossed it, she would explode outwards right in front.

I laughed at this, until Zorua and Karrablast teamed up and stole my chocolate chip cookie. They ate it and looked happy to see me without one. I just kept a straight face and pulled out the other one, devouring it before they had a chance. Take that!

"No luck finding Team Plasma huh?" I heard behind me.

Cheren sat down on the opposite bench with his Pignite, Pansage, Tranquill and Liepard. He also had some food and looked sweaty from the hot sun.

"I searched the entire city."

"Then I guess we don't get the Quake Badge." His expression dropped. I couldn't believe that we would never even get a chance to earn it.

Driftveil had some interesting parts, I had searched the western part of it, including the market. Cheren had taken the eastern side, near the docks.

"Did you search the Cold Storage?" I asked. Cold Storage was Driftveil's more famous landmark. It was a bunch of warehouses that were…well cold. It seemed like a pretty interesting place to hide, it's hard to withstand it, unless you're an Ice-Type.

"Nope. I thought you were going there."

I shook my head. Cheren smirked and stood.

"Well I'll have myself a look. Would fancy some backup." Before walking away.

I sighed.

Passing the market again, I heard a motorcycle. Odd, because I didn't hear that earlier. I decided to look.

This motorcycle came to a stop in front of me and mounting it was a gruff looking guy with a tattoo of several Pokémon on his arms.

"I'm a heartbreaker. My name…Charles."

I could tell this guy was a badass.

"Say, want to try a new form of battling?" He asked, spitting something on the ground.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Tried this to impress my girlfriend." Charles replied, "It's called a Triple Battle! Send out three Pokemon at once!"

"Let's do it then!" I exclaimed, excited to give my Pokémon some exercise.

"I'm a heartbreaker. My name…Charles." He sent out three Pokémon, a Zebstrika, Krokorok and Basculin.

"Let's do this guys!" I threw out Zorua, Ducklett and Krokorok. I told Zorua to use her original form and not come out as an illusion.

"Zorua, start out with Foul Play on Zebstrika! Krokorok, Dig and wait! Ducklett, use Tailwind!"

My Pokémon began their tasks. Ducklett flapped her wings and a breeze blew from behind our team. Krokorok tunneled underneath and Zorua struck Zebstrika, using its power against it.

"Krokorok, use Bulldoze!" Charles commanded. His Krokorok stomped the ground, creating a quake. Zorua was knocked off balance near Zebstrika and Krokorok jumped out of her hole.

"Change of plans!" I shouted, "Ducklett! Water Pulse the Krokorok!"

"Sorry kid, but you're done with that Ducklett!" Charles said, "Spark on it!"

Zebstrika cloaked itself in volts, charging Ducklett. I reacted quickly to this.

"Zorua, stop it with Dark Pulse!"

She set out an explosion of black energy, that knocked Zebstrika back. Although it was too determined and it hit Ducklett. She was knocked backwards and struggled to get up.

"Cover Ducklett with Sand Tomb!" I told Krokorok. She summoned large fingers of sand to surround Ducklett as she got back up. The harmless attack provided a barrier as she recovered.

"Basculin! Take Krokorok for a swim with Aqua Jet!"

"Water Pulse the Sand Tomb!" I told Ducklett. She opened her beak, sending an orb of water out. It splashed the protective tomb and wet sand exploded everywhere.

"Now Tailwind it! Zorua, Dark Pulse!"

Zorua released her energy, blacking out the field while Ducklett flapped her wings, blowing the wet sand into a dark sandstorm.

"Use the dark to your advantage Krokorok and Zorua. Hit em with Dark Pulse and Dig!"

Krokorok struck Zebstrika with a devastating Dig and Zorua slammed Basculin with her Dark Pulse. These attacks proved too powerful as the hit duo were fainted.

Making his last stand, Charles ordered Basculin to use Crunch on Ducklett.

"Zorua! Take it out with Shadow Ball!"

Zorua's dark energy slammed into Charles' fish. I had Krokorok back her up with a Crunch which hit after Zorua's attack didn't score the kill.

Charles recalled his three defeated Pokémon. "Well, I must say. I got beat at my own game! Still, you're quite the trainer! Head to Opelucid City to go participate in more Triple Battles!" He paid me and sped off.

Interesting character…

I got to Cold Storage by the afternoon just as Cheren arrived as well. I was surprised at his appearance, because he left way before I did.

"The hell took you so long?" I asked.

"Couple of workers challenged me." Cheren said, "Easy pickings. Shall we have a look?"

I opened the door.

To be met by a blast of frigid air. Even with my jacket on, I felt the cold seep through. Cheren shivered.

"I'm going for my coat." He said, sprinting off to wherever he was staying.

I said nothing and slipped on another layer of clothing before proceeding.

I didn't see Team Plasma, but there were a few workers in Cold Storage who challenged me to battles. Most of them were easy to beat, but one guy gave me something called a Rocky Helmet. Apparently, if it hits a Pokémon, the hitter takes damage as well. After the battle, Zorua had finished with a powerful Shadow Ball on his Gurdurr, she glowed and pulsed.

Her form grew until it was nearly my height and a larger mane was on her head.

"Zoroark!" My new Pokemon snarled. She celebrated by shooting a stream of flames at the top, melting icicles and warming me up. I removed my jacket and didn't feel a thing and was proud of Zoroark's new Flamethrower.

I saw an open crate that had the doors partially closed and even heard some whispering in there. I peered in through the crack.

Jackpot.

About half a dozen Plasma grunts were huddled around in the center. There was also an old man who had robes of some sort. Must be a sage.

I casually opened the door, pretending to be a worker, even though I didn't have the garb.

"Intruder!" One of the grunts shouted. I had an alarm in my head go off. The door flew open and Cheren bounded in.

"Ah ha! So you've been hiding here!"

The sage growled, "Take care of them!"

"YES SIR! ZINZOLIN OF THE SEVEN SAGES!" His troops chanted, filing out.

"You take the left!" Cheren moved to the right, brandishing his Poke Ball.

"I'm one of the tougher members of Team Plasma!" My first victim exclaimed.

Yeah. I'll be the judge of that.

Turns out, that they all were pretty weak. Servine smacked around a bunch of Sandiles and Palpitoads, Sawk chopped up Scraggys and Liepards. Zoroark came out as Krokorok and blasted Patrats to oblivion. Finally Ducklett and Krokorok finished up any survivors. Even Karrablast stood up to a Liepard and kicked its ass single handed. I was very impressed at the little guy, plus he looked like he was having a good time.

"Well I'll be!" I heard the drawl from behind. "Hidin in a chilly place like this!"

Clay stood next to us with a bunch of workers. "Take these Pokémon robbers!"

"Roger!" The workers replied, approaching the trapped Plasma with handcuffs. Within a minute, the helpless crooks were dragged out of the freezing bin. Clay approached us, his face stern.

"Yup! A promise is a promise! Come on and challenge my Gym!" He walked out as well.

"Alright!" Cheren exclaimed running out after him.

Damn, this place is freezing. Is that my hand turning purple?

Heading to the Driftveil Gym after healing my team, I saw Clay standing in front. Behind him were all the captured Plasma grunts and the sage. Across from him was Ghetsis.

That creepy guy was flanked by another pair of goons. Yet, his expression was oddly benevolent.

"Clay, it's a pleasure to meet you." His voice sounded like it was coming from a snake. "I'm Ghetsis of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates in your care."

"I don't need no thanks now." Clay snapped back. "Yer folks were tryin to steal Pokémon!"

"What's this?" He tried playing innocent. "We only free Pokemon. From wicked people."

I didn't think Clay was buying it. Sure enough, he didn't.

"Well that sounds real nice. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man. What you're telling me kinda sounds like lyin. Hell, just be plain and simple. What are ya tryin to say?"

Ghetsis' eyes glinted. "Team Plasma has in interest in Driftveil City. We also have many, many more members beside those here."

Clay shook his head. "Well, I can't tell if yer lyin or not. I reckon you've won this without a fight. Take em and git!"

The workers unclasped the handcuffs, freeing the captives that Cheren and I worked so hard to imprison in the first place. It was a little painful to see our own work undone by this Ghetsis. The freed Plasma goons rushed behind Ghetsis.

"A decision worthy of the businessman called the miner king." I heard Ghetsis emphasize "miner king" using it to mock him. "Well then we shall be on our way."

"Thank you for saving us Lord Ghetsis." Zinzolin, or shitface #2 said, in a rather worried voice.

"Don't worry my fellow servant of the king." Ghetsis, shitface #1 cooed. "We are two of the seven sages are we not? Well, I expect us to meet again somewhere in due time." He nodded to us and the whole group walked out.

When they were gone Clay let out an exasperated sigh. "Well a promise is a promise. Come on and challenge my Gym! Don't keep me waitin!" With that, he strode inside.

"I gotta train more." Cheren said as he headed to the nearby route. "I don't wanna lose."

I was about to step inside when I remembered something.

With the lights of Driftveil at dusk slowly fading, I threw out the Net Ball. Karrablast jumped out in a flash of light. He looked at me expectantly.

"I'm satisfied with you. Now I'm fulfilling my promise and letting you go." I told him as I set him down. He stepped a couple and turned back to me. I raised an eyebrow as he came back.

"Karrablast!" He hugged my pant leg. By the looks, he looked as if he wanted to stay.

"You want to stay?"

"Then welcome to the team." I smiled as I recalled him to his Net Ball.

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova:**

**The Quake Badge seems all but in Havok's grasp. Pitting Karrablast, Servine and Ducklett against Clay's seismic-hardened Krokorok, Palpitoad and Excadrill won't be the easiest thing. Will Havok beat the miner king? And worse, where is the gunship this time? More on the way!**

**Sergeant Major Avery Junior Blow the Hell Out of Your Alien Ass Johnson! Reporting for Duty!**

**Quote's by Sergeant Johnson of the Halo saga. He's my favorite non-Spartan character and has the best lines!**


	27. The Quake Badge

**I'm home! The high adventure was amazing; we went from challenges, climbing mountains and spar-pole climbing. Spar-pole climbing is where you climb this 60 foot telephone pole with nothing else than a belt and metal spikes on the inside of your legs. I managed to get to the top in 5 minutes. We went to our highest point, a place called Mt. Phillips where the elevation is more than 11,000 feet. I had some of the most awesome views on there and other high points. Now, I'm back, writing more and in amazing shape!**

**How about the next chapter, rather than having me ramble on a trip that I recommend all of you take. Yeah, I'm talking to you, sitting on the computer reading this! Go take a hike!**

My head raced as I took my place on one of the Driftveil Gym. Standing on the other side was the massive figure of Clay, my newest and toughest opponent I had yet to battle.

"Well, I think it's time fer myself what it is about yer skills that made a Gym Leader like Elesa take a shine to ya!" His Pokeball revealed a Krokorok, who folded its arms, ready to knock out its opponent.

"I hope you pull through!" I cheered, bringing out Karrablast. It sounded more like a threat than anything else. The referee told the usual rules, all three Pokemon have to be knocked out as well as only the challenger being the only one to switch.

"Karrablast, use Headbutt!"

Karrablast thundered forward, smashing its head straight into Clay's Krokorok. Krokorok fell backwards, but Karrablast pitched face first in the sand.

Clay held up a fist. "Krokorok, hit it with Bite!"

Krokorok had only seconds to clamp its teeth around. I told Karrablast to wiggle free. He moved his limbs and pulled a Fury Cutter that apparently hurt his opponent so that he fell down. Face first in the sand. He was clumsy.

"Hrmph!" Clay scoffed, "Yer Karrablast is interesting. Krokorok, use Bulldoze!"

"Rok!" His Pokemon stomped the ground, creating seismic waves. Karrablast struggled to stay upright and vibratred in place.

"Karrablast, use the vibrations to free yourself." He listened, before making a series of movements and popping from the ground.

Clay told Krokorok to use Swagger and Karrablast was tormented before moving even more clumsily than normal. Swagger confused him, as well as making him more powerful so if Karrablast hit himself, it would be quite devastating.

"Try another Fury Cutter."

He scythed, this time hitting Krokorok. Clay's combatant reeled from the blow, amped up by its own attack.

Now I was at a stalemate. I had no idea what to do.

"Karrablast, try and snap out of you confusion." I hoped that we could regain our footing. If Karrablast was knocked out, then I could get Servine or Sawk to finish the job. Both would do it quickly and pretty fast.

"Krokorok, Bite it!"

As Krokorok opened its jaws, Karrablast stumbled out of reach and suddenly balanced itself. I had an opportunity.

"Give it another Fury Cutter!" I shouted.

Following my order, Krokorok was slammed into the ground seconds later with Karrablast standing over, jumping in his little victory dance.

"Hrmph!" Clay snorted, "Sure didn't see that coming!" His next Pokémon was a Palpitoad. I decided to keep Karrablast in and start out with a headbutt. It worked, as Palpitoad was incapacitated for a few moments.

"Use Screech!"

He let out a sound from his mouth, that was horrible. Horrible enough to nearly make my hands go to my ears in agony.

"Palpitoad, take it out with a Muddy Water!" Clay went on the offensive. Palpitoad shot out a wall of brown colored water. Karrablast's eyes widened and he was too scared to move. The water crashed down, spraying me and just about everything. Karrablast floated on the top, completely overwhelmed.

I had to choose my next move carefully. Of course, Servine would finish the job. Ah, what the hell, let's just use him. I tossed Servine out to continue the fight.

"Servine use Leaf Blade!"

A long appendage appeared on his arm and he slashed Palpitoad. Both Servine and I worked hard since Nimbasa to perfect the move, but it was still quite sloppy and not at its full potential. That Leaf Blade cost me, Palpitoad sprang back to its feet right after it was hit. Clay struck back with a Bulldoze, damaging and making Servine shaky.

Two can play at that game.

"Servine, use Mega Drain and recover some energy." I commanded, flatly.

Servine's energy struck his opponent and sucked away. Palpitoad was weakening, but still determined to eliminate Servine.

"Palpitoad, wrap this up!" Clay bellowed, "Muddy Water!"

"Vine Whip and toss it!"

Servine's vines whipped out, throwing Palpitoad straight into the air. Slowly, it seemed as if it was returning back to the ground. Perfect.

My combatant leapt out of the raging Muddy Water. Palpitoad, was not so fortunate. The tide slammed into Clay's Pokemon with tremendous force. There was no way Palpitoad could withstand that.

It stood up.

No.

How?

"Servine!" He prepared to get back into action.

Palpitoad vibrated weakly before toppling over. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Givin up's the easy way out!" Clay shouted from the other side. If I wanted, I could've givin up any ol time! It all ends here for ya Havok!" Clay hefted his final Pokeball and tossed it out.

A large mole like Pokemon was released, having red scars on its midsection and razor sharp claws. I recognized it as an Excadrill.

"Get ready Servine!" I told it, ensuring it hadn't let its guard down. "Fire up Leaf Tornado!"

Servine's flurry of leaves pelted Clay's Pokemon. Other than the slight damage, it appeared to have no effect.

"Excadrill, use Hone Claws!" Clay shouted. His Pokemon opened and closed its claws repeatedly until they had a new sheen to them. "Now use Slash!"

"Go out with a bang Servine, try a Leaf Blade!"

Servine had activated the Leaf Blade, but ultimately failed. Excadrill parried his sword and struck Servine with its own. Servine crashed to the ground uncounscious.

It was all up to Ducklett now.

"I have all my faith in you." I told her as she was brought out.

"Duck!" She gave me a salute, I knew she wouldn't let me down.

"Excadrill use Dig!" Clay began.

Huh? I thought Dig didn't work on flying types. Excadrill tunneled into the ground. I was a fool to think I was immune.

Excadrill popped right in front of Ducklett curled up in its drill form.

"Now use Rock Slide."

I walked right into the trap.

Ducklett flew backwards, tumbling with the rocks. I shouted at her to get back into the game.

"Ha!"

"Ducklett, try an Aerial Ace to get yourself out."

She did a flip, striking Excadrill and freeing herself.

"Use Slash!"

"Evade it!" I should have practiced evading with her, but I crossed my fingers.

Ducklett did a barrel roll that left me wide eyed, I never knew she could do that. With an evil…or badass expression on her face, she loved being a daredevil more than anything.

"Ducklett use Water Pulse!"

She opened her mouth, releasing a blue sphere of water. Excadrill, still in its drill appearance, took the blast head on. I thought I scored a kill, but Excadrill opened back up, fazed only slightly.

"Havok, this battle's over for ya!" Clay exclaimed. "Excadrill, use Dig!"

So he's going for the same thing. Luckily I don't fall for the same trick twice.

Well, most of the times.

"Aerial Ace!" Phase One

Ducklett flew above the hole, eyes already searching for her quarry.

Excadrill burst out of the ground, a mere 4 feet in front of her. Phase Two.

"Water Pulse." I simply told.

Ducklett opened her mouth and shot Excadrill as he prepared to use Rock Slide. By opening the drill, he was vulnerable. When it closed, the fortress was difficult to break.

The attack struck Excadrill head on and at point blank range, completely overpowered it. Excadrill crashed to the ground, wiped out.

"Clay is out of useable Pokémon!" The announcer exclaimed, "Havok wins the match!"

"Sweet." I looked at Ducklett, who appeared as joyful as I was. Then she toppled over.

"Yeah. I know you're tired too." I recalled her. "You make me proud to be your trainer."

"Mrmph! I see." Clay stated, "I sure didn't like it! Fer such a young un, ya got an imposing battling style! Yer fifh badge huh?" He handed me the Quake Badge and I slid it into a slot on my case. "There's somethin I want. Meet me at the cave at Route 6 and I'll give ya something nice. Wouldja?"

"I'll be waiting." I said, turning and walking out.

**On the next chapter of Havok across Unova:**

**Finally getting the Quake Badge was hard enough. Havok's run in with a couple characters could turn stuff into a beautiful friendship or a rivalry!**

**Havok: It's time to introduce ourselves!**

**Opponent: Fire!**

**(Pokemon Fires Water Pulse)**

**Stay Tuned for more!**


	28. You Remind Me of Someone

**It appears that I wasn't very welcome when I got back…I hate you guys D:**

**Whatever.**

"You must have gotten lucky when you earned the Quake Badge."

I turned at the stinging insult, but said nothing, keeping my expression behind my shades. A boy about my age stood opposite me. He wore similar clothing, except in different colors and no shades.

"Luck favors the weak." He hissed. I was liking this guy less and less.

"Last time I checked," I began, "I don't remember going to random people and saying they're weak."

"What are you saying?"

"I-"

"SHUT UP KID!" He screamed, making me jump. Seeing this made him smile.

"No you shut up!" I shot back. He was about to make a comeback when I cut him off. "Formalities please. Your name."

He let out an annoyed sigh. That was supposed to be my response, but whatever.

"My name's Mallory. Now get out of my way so I can win the Quake Badge legitimately."

He brushed past me and strode inside.

"So a strong trainer walks away from a challenge?" I inquired.

"We'll use three Pokémon then." Mallory responded. I bet a battle was what he was asking for.

"Well then Sawk. I hope you're ready to fight." I released him.

"A Sawk is the best you got?" Mallory scoffed, throwing his Pokeball. In a flash of light, a Sigilyph began flying around.

"Sigilyph, use Psybeam!" His Pokémon shot a multicolored beam at Sawk.

"Watch out!" Sawk narrowly evaded it, sidestepping to the right and remaining in the same pose.

"Sawk go on the offensive and use Retaliate!"

"You do know Havok," I have no idea where he found out my name. "That Retaliate is weak if a party member hasn't fainted?"

Sawk's attack hit Sigilyph and sent the Avanoid Pokémon reeling.

"Use Extrasensory!" This time, Sigilpyh was surrounded by an odd invisible power, but it did nothing to Sawk.

"What the-"

"Dark Pulse." I commanded. "Sawk" released a horrible aura from its body and Sigilyph got full force, tumbling back. Sigilyph was knocked out cold. Sawk morphed back to Zoroark and I recalled her.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face! It isn't over yet!"

I sent out Sawk, the real one and he had a Darmanitan out.

"Sawk start out with Brick Break!"

Sawk chopped his opponent heavily. Darmanitan shot back from a Flare Blitz and suddenly it morphed into a bluish form with glowing blue eyes.

"Now Darmanitan, use Psychic!" I watched as Sawk was lifted in the air. As much as I wanted to tell him to evade, it was impossible.

"Having your Sawk damage Darmanitan was a foolish move." Mallory taunted, "Now that he's in Zen Mode, I can do anything and you won't be able to touch him! Darminatan, finish him off!"

Darmanitan's eyes glowed brighter and purple waves struck my combatant who was still helpless.

"I'm sorry buddy." I told him as I recalled Sawk.

"Did you even think you could've won that round?" Arceus, damn it. This guy was an asshole.

"Let's finish this Krokorok." I tossed her out. Putting all my faith in her was difficult. She was a strong battler, but against a zealous trainer like Mallory, I would venture to say I wasn't going to win.

Mallory released a Klink. The Gear Pokémon twisted its two gears to move along.

Maybe I could win this.

"Krokorok use Dig!"

"Krok!" She instantly burrowed underneath.

"Klink, use Charge Beam!" What was he up to?

Klink fired electrical energy at the ground shocking it.

"Now Shift Gear!" This guy was on the move.

"Krokorok, don't attack until Klink has finished." I told, knowing she would hear me.

It took a few seconds, but it worked, once Klink stopped shifting gears, Krokorok burst out, slamming Klink right into the ground.

It was then I realized my mistake.

Klink had hit the ground to resupply it with extra energy, should it collapse to the ground. With Mallory telling it to Shift Gear, it amped up its power as well as moving faster than I expected.

"Vicegrip." Mallory's command was cold. The attack hit home.

Klink slowly opened itself and Krokorok fell out, badly damaged. I lost.

"You should've not even challenged me." Mallory said, crossing his arms. "Instead, curiosity kills the Purrloin and I just humiliated you. Now leave so I can earn my Quake Badge, the better way."

I said nothing. "What are you going to do? You look angry. Oh wait!" His tone was to infuriate me. As much as my blood boiled, I remained silent. "I still have three Pokémon and all yours are beat up pieces of crap! Don't even try that Havok!"

And after that, he went inside.

What an asshole. I knew I was going to run into him again, even though I didn't want to. Better yet, let him battle me if he insists, then it'll be on my field and my advantages.

Stocking up on healing items, food and other supplies followed by a quick healing and I was ready to hit Chargestone Cave.

"Your egg!" The center's nurse exclaimed. "It's ready to hatch!"

"Sweet." I said, bringing it to a table where an Audino tended to it.

Suddenly the egg shook, cracks spiderwebbed the tip and a tiny Pokémon popped out. Having tiny legs and blue eyes covered by white fur. Five orange horns covered its head.

"Cool!" The nurse exclaimed. "You have a Larvesta! She's very healthy!"

**That's that! Havok met for the first (hopefully last) time the powerful but jackass Mallory! He also obtained a baby Larvesta! Next chapter preview:**

**On the way to Chargestone Cave, a notorious group of Pawniard and Bisharp prevent Havok from entering. Things get really hairy when the Team Plasma's overpowered helicopter shows up, threating both Pokémon and human. Both have to help fend it off or neither will exist by the end of the chapter!**


	29. Razor's Edge

**Now let's give Havok's new family member a warm welcome and her time to shine!**

"Sorry Havok." The nurse told me. "You need to send a Pokémon back otherwise it's a rule that I have to keep Larvesta."

Bullshit.

"Fine." I growled, going over to the PC. My mother answered within seconds.

"Havok! How are ya doing?" She was very happy.

"Great. Listen, I got an egg a while back and it hatched into a Larvesta. I need to send someone back to make room for her."

"Go ahead." My mom said in her typical voice. "Your Liepard's been great this whole time, helping me with my housework!"

"Perhaps he can replace Gothitelle?" I smirked at my witty remark. "I think I'll send Sawk over. He needs a break. Right?" I glanced over at him. He looked puzzled at why I was sending him back, but tried to get me in a headlock out of affection. Of course, I easily slipped out of it.

"He's here! Good luck honey!" My mom waved at the screen.

"See you mom."

It took a while to hike to Chargestone Cave and it was nearly lunch when I reached the river near the entrance. I took out my portable stove and Ducklett shot a Water Pulse, overflowing and partially filling my collapsible pot with water. After boiling, I poured in the freeze dried meal and leaned back to relax while it cooked.

"Krokorok, make sure nobody or nothing steals our lunch." She gave me an affirmative stare in response, so I tossed her a handful of berries that she ate greedily.

I was about to peacefully fall asleep when I felt a hot flame behind me. Leaping up with a yelp, I turned around to see Larvesta's Ember. She used a Leech Life, hitting me. I felt numb and weak then suddenly it faded as Servine grabbed it and tossed it away. Larvesta landed on the ground and began to cry.

Immediately I wanted to scold it, but I realized that it was only a baby, being mere hours old. I picked it up gently and like a mother, began rocking it.

Karrablast just stared, Servine's mouth dropped open, Zoroark just shifted as myself imitating sarcastically, Ducklett rolled her eyes and Krokorok didn't give a shit, evidenced by her stance. Still, it did the trick as Larvesta appeared asleep soundly. I felt accomplished by my rocking skills.

"Oh shit! The food!"

One hour and one overcooked pasta bowl later, I was set to go into Chargestone Cave.

As I walked, I noticed shadows darting from cover. Was I being stalked.

Sorry, you picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Now the figures were identifiable. Dressed in armor and having blades cover nearly their entire body. A rogue group of Pawniards and Bisharps. It was soon I realized that I was surrounded. They closed in, looking like I was an easy kill. I ain't going down without a fight.

My Pokémon weren't either. As soon as they entered, the Pawniard began attacking. I shouted out commands.

Krokorok burrowed under the ground, taking on the larger Bisharps. Once she swiftly chopped one of them, a new move apparently. I quickly checked the Pokedex and saw she learned Brick Break.

Ducklett Water Pulsed and wiped out four Pawniards. Zoroark hit them hard with Flamethrower as well as Captivated the male Pawniard. The female ones, well she blasted with Flamethrower.

Everyone was battling except Larvesta who sat idle.

"Come on Larvesta! Use Ember!" But she was too scared to move.

One Pawniard lunged with a powerful Metal Claw. Larvesta just braced itself.

Knowing this was likely a stupid idea, I sprinted forward, meeting the Pawniard halfway in a powerful side kick that Sawk taught me. I felt a poke from one of its blades but the kick sent it backwards where it didn't get up. Pure epicness, I just knocked out a Pokemon with my bare hands…well feet.

It was too much. My Pokémon were defeated by sheer numbers. Finally I was surrounded, then pinned to the floor by razor sharp blades. The lead Bisharp had its blade to my neck.

"What do you want from me?" I asked it, "Sorry I got no money."

"It doesn't want your money." A voice snickered, "Our little pact paid off didn't it?"

Team Plasma.

"Now that you've done your job," The grunt turned to the Bisharp leader. "Our deals are off!"

"Sharp!" That didn't sound good.

"Uh oh! PLASSSSSMA!" The grunt turned and sprinted to a ladder where I already heard the gunship.

"Zoroark, hit it with Dark Pulse!" I commanded, shoving the Bisharp leader aside, who was too distracted with Plasma. Zoroark unleashed her attack, but the helo drifted out of its range. The weapon on the nose spun up and hundreds of bullet seeds traced the ground, spewing up plumes of dirt. Pawniard dove for cover as the bullets failed to hit them. The driver, in anger, turned to Bisharp arming a focus missile.

"Watch out!" I told it. Since it wasn't listening anyway, I sent out Ducklett. "Knock him out of the way!"

Ducklett flipped into the air and used Aerial Ace to slam Bisharp out of the missile's way.

"Ard!" A Pawniard turned to Larvesta and picked her up. She squirmed in its grasp.

"Trust it." I said. Larvesta looked puzzled, but relaxed. Pawniard jumped high into a tree and threw Larvesta on the helo. Larvesta landed on the side of the glass.

The pilot's eyes drifted right when I commanded Larvesta to use Ember. Larvesta shot out hot fire, melting cockpit glass. In a panic, the pilot shook the helo and Larvesta fell off, still terrified for help.

"I got you!" I began sprinting out. Larvesta fell right into my arms. The Flame Body felt hot when I touched her. Big mistake, but she landed and yelled from excitement and wanted more.

Now we stood opposite the gunship, ready to fight. I was willing to die if any of us, myself or Pokémon were endangered. The speaker boomed with two words as the pilot spoke.

"Mission aborted." The helicopter turned and flew over Chargestone Cave to wherever. I'm just glad it's not flying here to cause more damage.

"Sharp!" I felt a tap on my arm. Turning, I saw Bisharp and all the Pawniard standing in front of me. The Bisharp pulled something out, looking closer it was a large katanalike sword. Then it revealed a long knife and presented both weapons to me.

Did it want to fight more? By the look in Bisharp's eyes it seemed as if it was thanking me for helping its group out.

Well, for a gift like that, you're welcome.

The group of Pawniard escorted me and we parted ways at Chargestone Cave. It was blocked by a glowing yellow web. Seconds after we were gone, Clay showed up.

"Thanks fer waitin. Looks like the nest of a Pokémon called Galvantula. When ya got a problem, the Gym Leader's always the one to fix it!" He released his Krokorok. "Take it out!"

Krokorok backed up, and then hurled a barrage of sand at the nest. When it cleared, the webbing had all disintegrated. Clay recalled his Pokémon. "I was meanin to give ya this TM. It's Bulldoze." I caught it as he tossed it. "Most of ya complanin about how Ground Pokémon are slow? When ya use Bulldoze, ya can cover that weakness! I don't know how far ya can go, but if ya think ya can do something, keep on doin it. Decide yer own limits!"

And like that, he was gone. Now for the long trek inside Chargestone.


	30. Another Shocking Event Part 1

**Hey everyone! I just published a new story that I will not update as often, it's called Samiya found, based on the 9****th**** movie. I had to do a lot of research and anime watching, so it better be good! The summary box was too small, so I'll just do the full thing here.**

**The Sea Temple, also known as Samiya had nearly come to destruction, but thankfully avoided by the actions of Ash, May, Max, Brock, Jack and their friends from the People of the Water. The man who attempted to steal the Sea Crown, a priceless treasure hidden inside Samiya was taken to prison.**

**3 years later, Team Aqua Leader Archie escapes from prison, determined to regain his ambitions. Meanwhile, Hoenn Champion Brendan is relaxing on a beach when he finds a mysterious stone with symbols etched into it. Later, a yacht in Lilycove City explodes, killing 12 people, 11 which were descendants of the People of the Water.**

**Soon Brendan realizes the events are linked and races against time to prevent two partnered megalomaniacs from finding Samiya and controlling the world's oceans.**

**Okay, enough with my rambling!**

I swear, this place is long and difficult to get through. Immediately, as I entered Chargestone Cave, I felt a presence watching me. Turns out the presence was a tiny Pokemon called Joltik. They were fuzzy and small, but certainly did pack a punch when I first came into contact with them. Huge mistake on my part.

There was a point where several Tynamos and Eelektriks blocked my path, led by an Eelektross, preventing me from going further. Obviously, like the Joltik and other abominations living in this hellhole, they were angered. Why? I don't know.

So we duked it out with Eelektross, me using Servine. Servine narrowly avoided some powerful moves, like Flamethrower, but in the end, slashed his opponent with Leaf Blades repeatedly. Eelektross retreated into the cave, unlikely to pick on me again.

More walking.

More walking.

More walking.

For Arceus' sake! When does this damn cave end?

Before I knew it I heard a whispering sound and suddenly, three sleek figures appeared seemingly out of the air around me. All of them wore masks, hiding their faces, smooth silver hair was on their heads and all of them remained silent. Until one stepped forward.

"Come."

Like that, they grabbed my arms and legs before I had a chance to react. They began carrying me somewhere at a fast pace. I didn't resist, even though I did not trust them.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I was dropped rather harshly. Hitting the ground with a grunt, I looked around, seeing the three figures standing behind me. One of them, probably the leader, stepped forward. "My Lord, we brought you the one you asked for." Then just as they appeared, they vanished. A figure, whose back was turned to me, finally pivoted. I had a look of horror and surprise on my face when I saw him.

N.

"Ah yes, that was the Shadow Triad. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma." N stated, "Apparently, they created the Galvantula web blocking the entrance."

Those bastards, halting my journey so I could be caught by them? All right N, I'll play your little game.

"Chargestone Cave, I love this place."

Leave it to N to love such a horrible place with killer Tynamos, Eelektriks and Eelektrosses. "Formulas express connections to Pokémon. If humans didn't exist, this place would be the most ideal for Pokémon to thrive. You have been chosen. Did I surprise you by saying that?"

Well, chosen to be stalked by you, yes. I shook my head.

N shook his head in response, "Hmph. If you don't understand what it means, it's much more likely to surprise you."

"Okay," I snapped, aggravated by his talking, "What is it you want from me?"

N appeared unfazed by my aggressive attitude, "When I told Ghetsis about you, when I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to observe more about you."

These guys are huge ass creepers. Now with three invisible ninjas, I can't go anywhere without the fear of being watched. Thanks Ghetsis, you just made my day.

"Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength, unfortunate Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. Both you and Touko have had more of a neutral presence. Team Plasma is waiting for you ahead, Ghetsis wants to see what kind of a trainer you really are."

The ninjas appeared around N, grabbing him and all four disappeared.

I can't get out of here until I defeat Team Plasma. It was them in front and that damn Eelektross behind us. Either way, it was bad.

Taking a deep breath, I began walking forward, watching vigilantly for any hiding Plasma grunt.

**Eh short chapter. Tell me what you think about the summary. I'll update that too, but for now, the prologue is just a teaser. Updating soon! See you ladies and trolls later!**


	31. Another Shocking Event Part 2

**I'm back on a school schedule! Meaning that I will not update as often as I did over the summer. For those of you who ask when I'm resuming Samiya Found, my answer is in due time.**

**Some of it plus the rest of it is all of it.**

**LOL.**

"Scratch two!" I shouted in victory as the Plasma grunt recalled his defeated Liepard. Krokorok stood proudly as I moved on. The battling of a half dozen grunts had already taken a toll on my team. Ducklett and Karrablast already fainted, Zoroark paralyzed, Servine poisoned. Krokorok was the only one on fighting condition, because Larvesta was still too nervous to battle. She did, take out one grunt's Foongus with a powerful Incinerate. But during the fight, she tried her new move Take Down, but missed, hitting a crystal pretty hard. After a bit of crying, I decided it was time for her to take a break.

Man, was I lucky to have a doctor along the way. He had a Gothorita, which Krokorok eliminated with a Crunch. Afterwards, he gave me several healing items and restored my entire team to full condition.

With a fighting chance now, I rampaged through the cave, defeating all Plasma grunts that stood in my way. I heard a voice in the caves and turned around after a while. To my surprise, Bianca and Professor Juniper had caught up to me, panting and exhausted.

"It was hard, but Bianca has good hearing, after your voice echoed through the cave!"

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, "Something catch your eye?"

"No." Juniper replied, "We're just researching Klink. Data interprets that it may have appeared about a hundred years ago. My father asked me to do this because I'm researching the origins and how Pokémon appear how they do. Oh, yeah!" She reached into her bag, strapped around her shoulder. "This is for you!" A small egg was placed into my hand. I was thinking that I was given another egg that would hatch, but she explained.

"Give that Lucky Egg to any Pokémon, allowing it to gain extra experience. Stronger Pokémon means the Pokedex pages fill faster!"

"So are you staying for more research?" I asked. Both nodded and I glared at Bianca. "What are you doing then?"

"Me?" She giggled, "I'm her bodyguard."

Bodyguard? Some creeper going to stalk them? Oh right, N.

Waving goodbye, I turned and began walking to the other end.

It wasn't long before the Shadow Triad appeared again, scaring the crap out of me. Their escort was brief before they deposited me in front of N, who was waiting in front of the cave's entrance.

"Many different value mix together and the world becomes gray. Unforgivable! Black and White should be clearly distinct! I shall separate humans and Pokémon and then, they will finally be perfect beings! This is the dream I must fufill! Havok! You have a dream of your own?"

Avoiding his gaze, I replied, "Yes."

"Wonderful! I'll see what kind of dream you have, in battle!"

If I win will you leave me alone?

N spun around, throwing a Pokeball on the ground. The familiar pest Pokémon of Chargestone, Joltik sprawled on the ground.

"Go! Karrablast!" I sent him out. "Start out with Fury Cutter!"

Having glowing arms, Karrablast sliced Joltik. Joltik, took some damage, but N was ready to strike back.

"Use Electroweb!"

Joltik shot a glowing web, similar to the one blocking the cave's entrance. Karrablast was snared inside and struggled to free itself. N ordered Joltik to use Thundershock.

"Endure the hit!"

Karrablast squeezed his eyes shut, glowing as his Swarm ability activated. I had him use Fury Cutter to free himself and once free, he leapt into the air.

"Electroweb!"

Joltik shot out the webbing again. This time, Karrablast was more than ready, arcing down.

"Headbutt. Finish it!" I commanded, using the situation to my advantage.

Using the gravity to pull itself down, Karrablast rammed and practically squished the tiny Pokémon. He jumped up happy as N recalled his defeated mite. The Plasma king's attitude remained unchanged.

"Your Pokémon look happy." He remarked, releasing a Ferroseed. The spiked ball remained idle, as if waiting for Karrablast to attack. Which I did.

"Karrablast, hit it with Headbutt."

"Foolish move Havok. Ferroseed's Iron Barbs damage on contact." N taunted. Ferroseed extended its thorny self and Karrablast smashed right into them. Karrablast took a lot of damage and was struggling to remain in combat. Ferroseed, on the other hand, had only taken slight damage.

"Liberate Karrablast with Gyro Ball." N simply stated.

"Seed." The ball grew iron on the barbs, rotating at an impossibly fast speed, striking Karrablast. Too overwhelmed, he collapsed.

Contact eh? Let's give Larvesta a shot!

"Vesta!" She exclaimed as I let her out. N scoffed.

"Ferroseed, use Pin Missile!" Ferroseed rotated, sending many spikes flying towards my Pokémon.

"Incinerate them!" I shouted. Larvesta shot out hot fire, easily burning the projectiles. "Again!"

Ferroseed was scorched and no match for her. I beamed, proud for her newest victory.

"Do you believe Pokémon battles help us understand one another?" N asked, being the head of a revolution. His next Pokémon was a Boldore. I recalled Larvesta, due to a type disadvantage, bringing out Servine.

"What does all this talk get you N?" I asked him, "People look down upon someone saying odd things like yourself! You have nothing to do? What do you have to gain?"

N laughed, like an innocent child. "Havok, the future! A future where there are no trainers!" He flicked his hand to Servine and Boldore lunged forward in a Heabutt. I had Servine dodge and counter with a Leaf Blade. Boldore took heavy damage, but wasn't out, thanks to its Sturdy ability.

"Use Smack Down!" N commanded, I retaliated with a Leaf Tornado. Both attacks hit, N's rock Pokémon went down with a flurry of leaves and Smack Down slammed into Servine, scoring a nasty hit. Servine wobbled, then collapsed. I sent out Larvesta again.

"I'll show you that my love for Pokémon permeates every cell of my body! Behold!" N released a Klink.

That's what she said.

"Larvesta, start out with a Take Down and then use Incinerate!"

"Klink! Use Charge on the ground!" Huh? Didn't Mallory use this tactic too?

"Change of plans girl!" I told her, "Incinerate it!" She looked back at me, puzzled why, but still shot a flame that torched N's Gear Pokémon. "Klink! Use Bind!"

Squeezed by Klink, Larvesta began to cry. I was at a standstill, I couldn't do anything until Klink released her. Suddenly Larvesta seemed to explode in fire. Klink was devastated.

Pulling out my Pokedex, I looked at Larvesta's moves, Incinerate, Take Down, Leech Life and Flame Wheel. Nice move in the nick of time. "Do it again!" I shouted, already taking advantage of the help. Larvesta's horns glowed, shooting a circle of flame, knocking out his Klink.

Shocked by my new advantage, N recalled his Pokémon. "A Pokémon battle, that's my friends getting hurt."

Larvesta crawled over to me. I knelt down, congratulating it for its work. She closed her eyes, emanating a soft cry and glowing warmly. The heat relieved me of this cold cave. N shook his head in anger as Larvesta and I celebrated our victory. "Here," I told her, "Hold this." I handed her the Lucky Egg.

"Larvesta!" She loved it.

"Why is it impossible for me to win without feeling bad about being a trainer?"

"Perhaps your train of thought is not going in the right direction." I suggested.

"As if I could pursue my ideals as simply as a Pokémon battle!" This guy kept rambling. Actually, the more this guy spoke to me, the more I began to understand his perspective. I was still annoyed by him though.

"Oh Havok! There you are!" I turned to see Professor Juniper and Bianca running towards me. "Bianca has good ears, hearing Havok's voice from all that way. Who is this trainer?"

N shook his head, "Professor Juniper, what are you thinking? You've got no qualms about the relations between Pokémon and people! Putting Pokémon into categories, using arbitrary rules, thinking you can understand them like that! The idea of a Podedex, the very idea revolts me! What do you have to say about yourself?"

Oddly, I turned to Juniper, half expecting her to flip. N had just insulted her to the face.

"Oh my, looks like someone's not my biggest fan. Your view is understandable, but mine is different, although equally understandable. What if all people decide for themselves on how they relate to Pokemon?"

"You're saying that I should let people treat Pokémon however they like, no matter if it suffers? I refuse to tolerate a world like that!" N shot back, storming through a hole where light shone. Part of me was glad to see the outside world again, rather than stay in this Arceus forsaken place.

"This N guy and his mouth," I remarked, "It's a sign of bad parenting."

"I didn't expect him to change his mind right away." Juniper responded, "I hope he'll spend a little more time understanding how others feel. Now I'll go collect more research. For Pokémon, we need to go extra steps to learn about them! Intresting, you have a Larvesta!"

"It's SO CUTE!" Bianca exclaimed, "Can I hold it?" She moved forward, gripping an uncomfortable Larvesta.

"Bianca! Wait! You-" Too late.

Larvesta's flame wheel scorched her enough to scurry out of her grip, back to my side. Bianca's partially singed clothes did little to keep my from bursting out laughing. She, on the other hand was slightly infuriated.

"Come on Bianca!" Juniper called, a few feet away. Bianca glared at Larvesta, who seemed to have a smug look on her face before leaving.

Not wanting to waste time, I exited the cave, seeing a city within walking distance. Just my luck. Some hot food and a warm sleeping bag seemed like paradise to me.

**Well, I don't have much to add other than the next chapter preview! Stick around for the next one and don't forget to check Samiya Found! The prologue is up if ya didn't notice.**

**You don't need a parachute to skydive. You need a parachute to skydive twice.**


	32. The First Step to Earning Your Wings

**As you can see on my profile, I'm a huge aviation fanatic and wants to do something in the aviation industy. There's almost nowhere I'm happier than flying, except maybe writing Havok across Unova. So I'll use aircraft that actually exist in real life. You may look them up to see their appearances if you wish, I'm not gonna force you. The plane Skyla flies, happens to be my favorite civil jet aircraft.**

The first thing I felt when I arrived in this city was a huge rumble. Crouching defensively, sword in hand I looked up to see a large vehicle landing on a long strip of asphalt. Lining the side were dark blue lights and other zigzagging pathways.

Pardon me for not recognizing an airport right away. Unova has four airports, but the largest one was here in Mistralton City. There were several runways facing different directions, most apparent were a pair of them used to conduct parallel landings and takeoffs. Completely resonant were the whining of jet engines revving up for takeoff and powering down for landing. Mistralton International Airport is said to fly nearly 100 jets in and out daily.

Taking a short pathway down, I came on the eastern side of the airport, near the entrance where a sign over a fountain displayed the name. I remember someone saying that the gym was located somewhere inside the airport.

I found an entrance to the main lobby where some amazing architecture stood. People of all kinds, accompanied by Pokémon that I've never seen before strode the lobby and other gates. My Pokedex was unable to identify any of them that weren't Unova native, for some reason. I couldn't understand, although I had only brief glimpses of them.

Still marveling at the airport, I failed to notice where I was going and bumped into someone. Quickly apologizing, I looked in shock. The man wore a yellow vest over slacks and his hair appeared similar to Professor Juniper's.

"Hey. Havok isn't it? Let me see your Pokedex for a moment."

"Uh. Okay." I reluctantly handed it over. He took it, opened a side panel and began groping his pocket for something. "What do we have here? You've seen quite a few Pokémon, a Klink included! Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Professor Juniper."

I just gave him a puzzled look, was Professor Juniper disguised as a man? I knew it!

He laughed, "Ha! The look on your face! The Professor Juniper who gave you the Pokedex is my daughter. She happens to speak a lot about you. In honor of our meeting, I'm going to upgrade your Pokedex!"

Finally, maybe I'll be able to identify some of the new Pokémon around here! Cedric inserted a chip and slid open a new slot. He then handed the upgraded device back to me.

"Some Pokémon change forms, despite being the same individual. Now I added a feature that allows both forms to be seen!"

Thanks, for crushing my hope of identifying foreign Pokémon, jerk.

"Professor, who's that Trainer?" I heard a feminine voice behind. Both of us turned to see a red headed woman, dressed in sky blue clothing. A propeller pin was in her hair and she had blue eyes.

"Skyla, this is Havok. He's one of my daughter's friends and currently completing the Pokedex." Cedric explained, Skyla softened a little.

"So you'll be challenging the gym? Oh boy! I'm really looking forward to it!"

Wait, I just met the Gym Leader?

"That's right Havok! You should challenge her Gym."

"Sheesh." Skyla scoffed, "I'd be happy to take your challenge, but I've got a flight to make in a Sinnoh hop, right around the corner! I also am going to the Celestial Tower because I saw a sick Pokémon while flying over. You can come if you want!"

"Love to." I began, "but I need to take a break. Walking in Chargestone Cave sure sucks the life out of you."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Skyla returns from her trip." Cedric told me.

"I'd like to come." I said, happily. "I've always wanted to fly a plane."

Skyla disappeared around the side of the city and Professor Juniper went somewhere else. I headed in the Pokemon Center, depositing Krokorok at home. Before she left, she vowed to become stronger and wanted to participate in the battles against the Elite Four. I agreed, but told her to rest up and sent her to mom.

Upon arriving at the tower myself, I stared at the cloud filled top. The sight filled me with benevolence, but still looked creepy.

I bumped into someone upon entering. I was about to apologize when I recognized the person.

It was Mallory.

"Shit! Havok, watch where you're going! Being you, distracted by a lot of things, I'm not surprised that you're accident prone."

Of all people in the world, I had to bump into him. He made Professor Juniper seem like that old professor at Nuvema High.

"I'm sorry." I said, sarcasm slight in my voice and a sly grin on my face that I couldn't resist, "I hope I hurt you."

"I'm about to hurt you, asshole!" He strode forward. I was expecting anything, until a woman dressed in robes approached us.

"The Celestial Tower is a place where Pokemon souls are put to rest. There is to be little noise and lingering."

Both of us were silent at the intrusion, and then silently went separate ways. Mallory gave me an evil smirk as he turned away; I was tempted to give a middle finger to him, but simply shook my head and ascended to the top.

Panting literally, I dragged myself to the top of the Celestial Tower. I fought past hordes of Elgyems, a strange green extraterrestrial Pokémon and Litwicks, a tiny candle that sucked souls. Ducklett blasted them with Water Pulse, Larvesta and Zoroark handled the humanoid Elgyems with Bug Bite and Dark Pulse respectively. One Litwick, had been subdued and I managed to toss a Poke ball and successfully capture it. However, I sent it to mom, who told me that Litwick's evolved forms are extra powerful and can learn some killer ranged attacks.

Anyway, I saw Skyla standing in front of the bell. Her red hair waved in the wind as she stared into the endless sea of clouds. For a moment, at the sight of them rolling, I was mesmerized. Skyla turned her head and her eyes brightened when she saw me standing there.

"Oh you came!" She exclaimed, a little too happy to see me apparently.

I nodded, she wasn't bothered by my lack of words, but still commented, "You're a man of few words, aren't you?"

"Yes." I said, "I prefer actions to words."

"What I saw was a hurt Pokemon." The Gym Leader explained, "Don't worry though, it's fine now! I gave it a Max Revive and it flew away! Don't I have great eyesight?" She giggled slightly.

"I wish I had as sharp eyesight as you did Skyla." I replied, honestly.

"Since you came this far, why don't you ring the bell? The bell's ring is said to calm the spirits rested here. Additionally, the sound reflects the person ringing it."

I shrugged, "Okay." I pulled the cord, hearing a loud and middle pitched dinging. The bell rocked back and forth, playing its resonant and peaceful sound.

"What a pretty sound." Skyla said, over the sound of the bell. "Havok, you're a kind and strong person. Allow me to introduce myself, for once. Due to Professor Juniper's absence!" I had to admit, that joke she played just now was hilarious. So I laughed slightly.

"I'm Skyla, a pilot for Unova Skylink and leader of Mistralton Gym. Whenever you're ready to fly, meet me at the main desk for the airline. Trust me," She paused for breath. "Flying is one of the best experiences you'll have! Don't keep me waiting!"

And like that, she walked down the steps.

Here was a place I could actually meditate. It was completely silent, save for the faint echo of the wind. I'm not one to meditate, but I sat down on a stone and closed my eyes. I felt at peace for once in my life.

**I'm fully aware that real life airplanes don't exist in the Pokémon world. So I would have to make up something instead. What's an aviation fanatic like me going to do with airplane creativity? Nothing. Airport creativity, on the other hand I'll happily run wild.**

**Yes, I also know that Skyla flies a cargo plane. In this story, she flies a passenger liner. Why?**

**(Co-author)My Winter's Howl iz missin: It'll play later on in the story. Trust me.**

**Wunderwaffle: See? Told ya!**


	33. Trouble in Airplane Form

**Is it just me or am I writing to only entertain myself? Fortunately it's the weekend! I may be able to squeeze in another chapter!**

"Damn." Was all I could say about the aircraft.

The Boeing 777 was a long bodied aircraft with giant engines. I swear it could carry a bunch of heavy Pokemon if it had to. I also couldn't believe that Skyla flew something so big. Apparently Skyla flew for Unova International Shuttle. I saw other services, such as a Staraptor Sinnoh Cargo Boeing 747-C and Ninjask Lines a 737-8, based in Hoenn. There were a lot of other services and airlines.

However, despite the awesome architecture in the airport, I still hated the customs, particularly the security. I was told to walk through an archway and it beeped. Everyone looked at me like I was from Team Plasma. I realized that my knife and sword I got from the Pawniard and Bisharp group had set it off and they became fussy. I was barraged with questions until Skyla came and bailed me out. I officially hate security. The next thing is that they'll strip me naked and think I have explosives up my ass. Okay, a bit of a strange thought, but whatever. Skyla went to make flight checks and I was left to explore the place.

People and Pokémon of all sizes and shapes roamed the halls. There were also planes of all sizes as well.

"Havok!" Skyla called opening a window in the control room. "Over here!"

I waved, "On my way!" Jogging up a ladder and eyed by suspicious passengers, I managed to slip into the cabin with little people noticing. Inside there were several rows and seats almost as far back as the eye could see. My Pokemon loved the sight, although I had to call them back because of an argument from Karrablast and Larvesta. From the quarrelling, I suddenly wished I brought Sawk back, to discipline both.

The bridge of the 777 was small, with two seats in the back, facing sideways to a row of panels. Two more seats were in an ocean of buttons and lights. Skyla and another officer seemed to understand as they flipped particular switches overhead with precision. I heard a swishing sound and Skyla peered outside, seeing the elevator wings flap up and down by switching the buttons.

"Flaps ready." The officer said, tying her hair into a ponytail. "We're good to go."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." Skyla announced over the speakers. "This is Unova International Shuttle Flight 159 has nonstop service to Castelia-Nimbasa Regional Airport. We are looking at a 3 hour and 12 minute flight. Weather forecast indicates that there will be some turbulence about halfway, so we'll try and avoid it for smoother results. Please pay attention to the flight attendants for safety information and we hope you enjoy your trip."

The safety features played out on screens after one of the officers pressed the play button. I sat down in the copilot's seat, next to Skyla. Putting on headphones, I looked official. "Pre-gears set, we are clear for push back."

The plane pushed back from the gate and we began taxiing past smaller jets over to a runway where several jets were also waiting for take off.

"What gives?" I pointed to the long line of jumbo jets. The one in front of us was massive with a double deck near the front. The service was Staraptor Sinnoh Lines Boeing 747-4.

"Rush hour." The officer explained. "Means there's a jam up ahead and the line for departure builds up."

Eventually, after a long time, it was our turn. Skyla instructed me to take the wheel while she pumped fuel into the engines. I heard a high pitched whine and then a rumbling as we lurched forward, going faster than I possibly imagined. The other jets waiting flashed by and I saw the end of the runway. I looked over at my instructor and she nodded to the stick. I firmly pulled back as the plane's nose tilted to the air and a thud occurred. Suddenly I felt a sense of vertigo for a second and I looked down. We had to be at least 300 feet of the ground already. I still felt us ascending when I heard my Poke balls activate and my entire party came out. All of them looked around, a little panicked that their feet wasn't on solid ground. At first they loved it.

Until Karrablast and Larvesta began fighting again.

I didn't notice until the fight got really intense. Karrablast wanted the Lucky Egg and Larvesta wasn't about to give it up. Servine, Ducklett and Zoroark were too preoccupied to do anything. Finally Karrablast Poison Jabbed Larvesta, causing her to lose grip on the egg and it flew into the cabin. Bouncing off Skyla and hitting me in the face. Larvesta leapt up to reclaim her item, but suddenly Karrablast swatted it away. Now flying like a grenade, the egg smashed through the glass and fell away from sight. The hole began sucking air and I could see Skyla panicking temporarily. I found an emergency button and pressed it, a black slide shut into place, blocking out the vacuum.

"Uh oh." Skyla said, slowly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Took out the engine. We're going to have to make an emergency landing."

I took the communications area and called Mistralton Control Tower.

"This is Unova International Shuttle flight 153, we have a situation."

"Go ahead 153. Your location says you are approaching the northwestern side of the Desert Resort."

"There was a little incident. The left engine was blown by something." Skyla called over, monitoring a gauge.

"Can you make it to Castelia-Nimbasa?"

"I don't think so."

"Your best bet is the edge of the Desert Resort where the elevation is relatively flat. We have authorities on alert in case something bad happens. Hang in there 153."

"This is not good." I said.

**Yep, wherever Havok goes, there's bound to be trouble! Next chapter coming out in a few days, I hope.**


	34. Crash Landing

**Life has been tough for me. I have terrible allergies, had to stay out of school because of them. I'm not feeling too well, so I'll make this one brief. Although stay tuned for a small announcement at the end.**

"Extend landing gears."

"Dragfins equipped."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are making an emergency landing." Skyla called over the intercom. She had maintained her calm voice, despite the state of panic I was in.

The plane shuddered as it cleared the clouds and the familiar tan colored desert stretched out in front of us. Karrablast, smug about his victory stumbled backwards. At first I was going back for him when I stopped, blinded by a glow he emitted.

"My Shelmet!" I heard the voice cry out. Skyla shouted from being blinded by the evolution.

The lights dimmed and an Accelgor stood in the aisle. Everyone looked in awe, me too.

Suddenly we were cut out by a thud as the plane skidded down on the sand. The structure on the top buckled and I shoved a teenage girl out of the way of the falling debris. I had gotten caught in the rubble as the plane split in half. Fortunately no one died.

I began screaming for help, lances of pain up in my leg. A large piece of the plane's hull had hit me in the lower right leg. My left one was free, but was unable to pry the chunk loose.

Skyla appeared and attempted to calm the scared crowd. I was amazed that she kept a cool composure. They escorted the most passengers into busses that were approaching.

After many tries to free my leg, I failed. The gym leader attempted with her Swoobat's Psychic, but it wouldn't budge.

I considered having Servine cut my leg off when I saw a shadow over me.

Standing, or rather floating near my pinned body was a mean looking Pokémon. It had a shell on the bottom, a bluish body and two razor sharp lances in its arms. The most distinguishable feature was the bright red crest that lined its visorlike head.

"Escavalier!" The Pokémon cried out.

It then sliced the rubble as if it were paper. Instantly, I felt my leg freed and I quickly pulled it from underneath.

Escavalier must have been when Karrablast fell back and smashed into Shelmet. I wasn't sure that was how they evolved all the time, but I didn't care, I had the most badass Pokémon I had acquired yet by my side.

"I'll get you something nice when this is over." I told him. Escavalier remained silent, flexing his weapons.

"Thank Arceus you're fine!" Skyla called over.

"Yeah," I replied, muscles aching from the ordeal. "Did all the passengers and Pokémon make it?"

"There's a homeless Axew that I found." Skyla lifted the tiny Pokémon from behind her. "Can you watch him?"

"Why don't I just capture him?" I took out a Premier Ball, a rare Poke ball. It sucked Axew inside and wobbled until Axew was captured.

"When this is over." I told Skyla after she and I got on one of the buses that transported the people to Castelia. "I'm going to challenge you to a gym battle?"

"Consider it accepted." Skyla smiled back.

**So you wanted to hear my announcement?**

**On the COD fanfiction wiki, I am starting a new series called SILO. You don't have to be a COD fan to respond to this. OCs are needed for SILO to proceed. It is loosely based and inspired by Clive Cussler's Oregon Files novels. I asked the COD community and got little response, so hopefully I'll get more from you guys event though this is Pokémon. :P Just fill out a form like this in the review box.**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Nationality**

**Role (I will explain below the spaces I need to fill)**

**Height and Weight**

**Date and Place of Birth (SILO takes place in 2016, so coordinate it from that)**

**Hobbies (Take into account that SILO is a mercenary group)**

**Room Description (Describe the character's room)**

**Roles I need are:**

**Helmsman**

**Makeup Artist**

**Gundogs (Special Forces operators)**

**If I don't get enough people, you guys can submit another character. The fanfiction is on COD Fanfic wiki. I am under the same pen name there.**


	35. Aerial Warfare has Evolved

**I'm sure you're all anxious to see the gym battle!**

**BTW the story will go a lot faster if you guys review. Whenever I update, I might only get a couple of emails and they're only just to let me know that someone added it as my favorite story. I don't even know why you added it. I'm not saying everyone has to review, but I only get reviews from two or three people per chapter. I do have to admit; there are about 300 other stories about an OC who journeys a region with Pokémon. So I'll let that slide and understand that I'm not unique in this field.**

**Rant over. Let's get going.**

This has been the craziest week of my journey. I fly a plane with the gym leader and we crash in the desert, only to get back to Mistralton a few days later. Yesterday, police reported spotting a helicopter with a Focus Missile, air to air variant. So Team Plasma shot down the jet. The squabbling aboard had nothing to do with it.

Larvesta has been depressed since she lost the Lucky Egg. I promised her another one, but she pouted, insiting to return to her Poke ball. I haven't let her out since.

Now I'm standing in the gym, a used airplane hangar that had to be cleared out of its jet occupant before I could challenge Skyla. This was for all the marbles.

"This is an official gym battle between Skyla and Havok the challenger. Each side may use three Pokemon and one side will be declared winner when his or her opponent has no Pokémon left to battle!"

"For my first Pokémon, I'll choose Swoobat!" Skyla twirled and tossed a Poke ball out in the field. A blue and gray bat Pokemon flapped its wings. A single foot was on the bottom and it had a heart shaped nose. Intresting.

"Escavalier! You're up!"

Escavalier crossed his arms at the Swoobat. Obviously, he appeared overconfident.

"Start out with Swords Dance!" I saw he had learned two new moves, Swords Dance and Iron Defense. Escavalier's movements had Swoobat eyeing him warily.

"Swoobat, use Acrobatics!" Skyla shouted out. Swoobat vanished for a second and Escavalier was struck from behind. He got up easily and shook it off. I couldn't let Acrobatics get the best of me and the fight had barely begun. Swoobat was definitely too fast for him to attack.

Like my mom told me, if you can't get to your objective, let it come to you.

Skyla went on the offense. "Shadow Ball!"

Well this plan fails.

"Poison Jab the Shadow Ball!" I told him. His entire lance glowed purple before he struck the blob and it exploded, sending both combatants on the ground. Instantly, both got up.

"Escavalier, start out with Headbutt!" Instantly Skyla responded, "Acrobatics!"

Swoobat dived down, striking Escavalier and sending out smoke.

"Do it!" I shouted to him, not exactly sure he could hear me. Skyla's look made me think she won that.

Not on my watch.

Swoobat climbed out of the dust…with Escavalier clinging onto it! Swoobat swung its foot in vain to shake it off, but Escavalier hung on.

"No way." Both trainers breathed at the same time. I was faster to take advantage of the situation. "Poison Jab!" Escavalier's purple sword struck and Swoobat crashed to the ground. This time it got back up, but the look of fatigue was abundant in its eyes.

"Use Shadow Ball!"

"Poison Jab it!"

Skyla thought I knew that Poison Jabbing the Shadow Ball was my only real defense against it. Remember where Iron Defense and Swords Dance went, well this is where it kicks in.

"Acrobatics!"

Swoobat pitched into a dive and struck Escavalier. There was no dust, Escavalier had latched on again, with the Shadow Ball still in hand!

"Slam the Shadow Ball into Swoobat and do a Headbutt downwards!" I commanded, hoping to finish it off.

"Cava!" He swung the lance up, making the Shadow Ball explode upon contact with Swoobat. Escavalier never waited for it to recover as he slammed a Headbutt that sure made me proud. Swoobat was defeated, but it sure took a toll on Escavalier.

"Not bad. But Swanna will make a dent in your so called impenetrable Escavalier!" Skyla taunted.

When did I say it was invincible?

"Escavalier!" He pointed to himself. Obviously he thought so.

"Escavalier, start out with Poison Jab!"

Escavalier began his attack, stabbing Swanna with his purple lances. I was hoping Swanna was poisoned but no such thing.

"Swanna use Scald!" Swanna opened her beak and shot boiling hot water out. The water steamed as it hit the armor. Escavalier had no chance to react.

He turned to me, indicating something on his head. A burn.

Damn it.

"Make the best of it! Another Poison Jab!" I commanded, hoping Escavalier could poison Swanna.

"Not so fast!" Skyla replied, "Swanna, take it out with Surf!"

Swanna created a tsunami of water and it crashed down on the entire field. Escavalier washed up on my side, clearly unable to fight.

"Ducklett, take it from here!" She entered the field gracefully, but tensed upon seeing her evolution. I began, "Use Aerial Ace." Success, the unavoidable attack impacted.

"Swanna, use Fly." Swanna let out a cry and shot up like a rocket. Then it sped straight forward, knocking Ducklett off course.

"Use Surf Swanna!" Once again, she created this barrage of water that sped to a terrified Ducklett. In defiance, she raised her wings and an equal height of water shot up, colliding with Swanna's Surf and both attacks canceled each other out. I looked around and grabbed a nearby umbrella, popping it open in time before water splashed over it.

Sweet. Ducklett just learned Surf.

"Do it again!" I called to her. With determination in her eyes, Ducklett raised the wall of water and surged forward. Swanna was commanded to use Fly and Scald. She easily avoided the attack, then sprayed the heated water at Ducklett.

"Evade!" I shouted just in time. Ducklett tucked her wing and barrel rolled out of the way. The hot blast hit the Surf wave causing steam to hiss and obscure the field.

"Now Ducklett! Aerial Ace!"

Swanna never saw it coming.

The steam had cleared and Swanna was still standing, I never heard Skyla call out a Surf attack. So I quickly recalled Ducklett and sent out Servine. He had an oh shit moment when he saw the wave so just for fun, he jumped on his Leaf Tornado and began surfing the wave down.

I don't get it either.

"Servine, quit fooling around and use Leaf Blade!"

Instead of Servine's arm glowing, his entire body glowed. Servine expanded, becoming longer as his limbs retracted. Now he was nearly ten feet in length as a powerful Serperior.

"Alright Serperior!" I called to him. He responded by wrapping himself in a circle. A new move too, Coil.

"Swanna, use Fly!" Skyla commanded, determined to finish Serperior before he could do serious damage.

"Use Coil and get ready!" I shouted. Serperior tensed, slightly nervous about facing a type disadvantage.

Swanna arced down, Serperior sprang up to meet his opponent.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" I told it, hoping that it might get a breakthrough and get this rampaging Swanna down.

"Serperior, use Leaf Tornado!"

"Dodge it Swanna and fire a Scald!"

Swanna evaded the flurry of leaves and blasted Serperior with boiling hot water. Serperior reeled from the blast and got burned. That took Leaf Blade's power down, with it still hurting him, he wouldn't last long either.

Swanna dove for another finishing Fly and Serperior Coiled to cushion Fly's impact. Serperior uncoiled himself and sprang up. On my command, he launched a Leaf Tornado, striking point blank. Swanna spiraled down and crash landed.

"All right!" I congratulated him, but he had this painful stare in his eyes. With a thud, the burn finally took him down. Now all I had left was Ducklett.

"All up to you girl!" I told her. She fluttered about, determined to win this match probably more than I was.

"Unfezant, we make our stand!" Skyla sent out her final Pokémon. Ducklett sank her head in disappointment that she wasn't facing her evolution.

"Ducklett, start out with Surf!" Ducklett sent a torrential wave upon Unfezant. However, the Proud Pokémon quickly retaliated with a Steel Wing. I was still wondering about the Steel Wing when Unfezant was about to deliver a lethal Sky Attack. A harsh light enveloped her and she sped toward Ducklett with blinding speed. In the air, Ducklett had all her senses assaulted by the attack. Skyla was already anxious to finish the match in our favor. For the first time in a gym battle, I felt completely helpless. Even against Elesa, I felt like I could win, but now it felt like it was going to end here.

Ducklett glowed as well. The light became brighter and she grew more elegant, maintaining a white color. Her new eyes opened those of a powerful battler. More powerful wings that were capable of lifting myself off the ground, opened up with a lithe motion. Ducklett had now become a Swanna of her own.

"Swanna use Surf!" I commanded instantly.

She brought a gigantic wall down on Unfezant, who had no choice but to rocket straight through it. With so much power on the Sky Attack. Unfezant had no control of its descent and slammed into the ground, crash landing. However, this time Unfezant did not get back up.

"Skyla is out of useable Pokemon! Havok has won the match!" The referee called out.

I slumped to the ground, exhausted just standing there. Swanna and Skyla came to my side. Both had grins on their faces.

"You're an amazing Pokémon Trainer Havok. Most challengers I fought would have never come up with tactics you employed in their wildest dreams. My team and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could battle with full power. Your Jet Badge is here." She handed me a crystal feather in a badge form.

"Hot stuff! Right?" She exclaimed.

Yep. Sure was.

"My present to you is Acrobatics. The power multiplies if the attacker doesn't have a held item. Icirrus City, where you'll find the next Gym, is past Route 7, just after you cross Twist Mountain. It's a hop, skip, and a jump when flying, but it's a really challenging walk. Heads up! Make sure you're ready for it!"

She looked and visibly paled when she saw the time.

"Oh no! I'm late for my flight!" Both of us rushed out of the gym. I said a quick farewell and we went separate ways, her to the airport. Me to the Pokémon Center. After healing up, I headed outside to hear the hissing of a missile.

Without thinking anything else, I dove to the ground. The missile hit concrete and chunks fell on top of my jacket, covering me in a fine dust. Team Plasma's gunship hovered nearby, looking straight at me.

My Pokemon jumped out of their balls, they all freaked out when I was sprawled like that. I was fine though, I shouted out.

"What in the name of Alder's oatmeal?"

My Pokemon stared at me skeptically.


	36. Winter Approaches

**Back to being attacked AGAIN. Lots of people want Havok's ass on a spear apparently.**

The helo and I stared at each other some more. Then I took an initiative and brought Swanna out.

Swanna leapt into the air and I grabbed on as it used Fly. She took off. The helo swung about and gave pursuit.

I was freaked out that I was flying without a harness and Swanna between me and the ground. The wind chilled and my fingers went numb. Swanna steered towards a large mountain beyond the Celestial Tower. That looked like Twist Mountain.

The helo fired its Bullet Seed and Swanna weaved back and forth until we came to the entrance of Twist Mountain. Both of us dashed inside and tried to outlast it.

No dice, a missile struck the entrance and boulders tumbled down.

Now they can wait out there until doomsday.

There's definitely more than one way out of here. I called out Larvesta and she blew a steady flame that dubbed as a light. The eerie looks of this mountain did nothing to soothe my worries. The worse thing was that I saw no Pokémon around. Even hostile Woobats had not even attacked me yet, like they did in Wellspring Cave.

The air got even colder as we traveled along. Larvesta was even shivering, so I picked her up to share warmth. I put on a light jacket that did little to ease the shivering. Larvesta breathed out more fire and scared a curious Pokémon that I had a slight glimpse of before disappearing.

Light flashed from outside and more flashes as I heard what seemed like a Pokémon battle. I sprinted to the opening and watched.

It looked like a bowl shaped area covered in snow. I saw a bright light flash as something out of my view fired an Ice Beam at a cornered Excadrill. Excadrill burrowed under the ground and I saw its opponent slide into view. Looking around I saw dozens of Pokémon that resembled Casteliacones and larger variants as well. Upon scanning, I noted that they were Vannilite, Vannilish and Vanniluxe. The Pokémon battling the Excadrill was shaped like a giant snowflake. It had orange eyes and chains that resembled a moustache, I flipped through the Pokedex and it told me that it was a Cryogonal. The one displayed on the pad looked slightly different than the one I saw before me. The body was more of a cyan than a dark blue. Upon further inspection, it told me that it was a rare Pokémon called a shiny.

Upon hearing an uproar of cries from the peanut gallery, Cryogonal wrapped chains around the fallen Excadrill and carried it off somewhere. I pressed against the hole to look further, but the rock gave and I slipped, letting out a yelp of shock and falling down the bowl. All the Pokemon looked angry. Especially the Cryogonal.

"You wanna fight?" I taunted it. "Be my guest. Zoroark, come on out!"

Zoroark took Serperior's form and snarled at Cryogonal, who looked pleased to have a type advantage.

Sorry bitch, today's your unlucky day.

"Get to work." I simply stated. "Serperior" shot out a lethal Flamethrower that clearly caught Cryogonal off guard. In unison, all the ice cream thingys shot various ice attacks at Zoroark. "Serperior" morphed back and Zoroark looked at them, daring one to hit her. One Vanniluxe did, shooting Zoroark with a Mirror Shot. Zoroark retaliated with a Dark Pulse that had everyone, including me cringing. Then I flicked my wrist at her and she understood, taking off through the hole followed by a lot of angry ice cream cones.

Too bad Zoroark can't learn Lick. I sent out Escavalier, Larvesta and Axew to help deal with the rest. Escavalier and Larvesta took on Cryogonal's lackeys. In the background I saw Escavalier launch Larvesta, who flew through the air delivering powerful Flame Charges. Vannilish and Vannilite shouted in confusion and pain as my Pokémon plowed through the whole army of ice cream cones.

I teamed up with Axew, facing the Cryogonal. I still had a surprise for it.

"Axew, use Bulldoze!" I had taught Axew to stomp the ground and shake things up a little.

Cryogonal remained smug because of its Levitate, getting it overconfident is what I was aiming for.

In response, Cryogonal wobbled side to side and lost a little speed. That wasn't right. Axew was supposed to miss. Axew must have mold breaker as its ability.

Cryogonal hovered closer, a white sphere forming in front. After having it grow for a while, the Flash Cannon accelerated toward Axew, who would've cowered in fear like most of its kind, but this one had the aura of confidence. I was glad I picked him up on the plane.

"Evade it!" Axew dropped flat on the ground, making the shot pass over harmlessly. Axew had now gained precious ground and was nearly on top of his snowy opponent.

Axew was poised for an attack and I didn't let him down. "Hit it with Dragon Claw!"

I expected Axew's glowing red shredders to hit, but instead he bounced back and landed in front of me. Cryogonal was covered in a thick viscous substance.

Damn it, Cryogonal's Acid Armor is going to make it impossible to weaken this thing. I suddenly wondered if my other Pokemon needed help and quickly dispatched Swanna and Serperior to search for their comrades. Cryogonal sprayed an Ice Beam in a wide arc, catching Axew and myself off guard. My leg was trapped under a three inch layer of ice and I was awkwardly pinned to the ground. Axew shook off ice on his body and looked at me to see if I was okay.

I sure was. "How dare you touch Havok! I just bathed for first time!" Axew gave me a puzzled look.

Cryogonal's spiked ends sprouted spheres of energy and they launched towards Axew. I had an idea in mind.

"Axew, grab as many as you can!" He did so, catching the orbs with relative ease. This Axew worked really hard for whoever had him last. He bundled up all the Hidden Power bits he had and I commanded him to get close to Cryogonal.

Of course, it tried to stop him, by firing an Ice Beam and activating Acid Armor in case Axew did a physical attack. I had no intention as Axew leapt on top as Cryogonal covered itself in the gel.

"Hit it with its own Hidden Power!"

Axew held on as Cryogonal shook itself to get him off. Axew found leverage and slammed his ball of Hidden Power into the snowflake. The Acid Armor did nothing to protect it from the point blank shot.

It surprised me that the bitch was still standing. I must have put a dent in it already. Axew ran over to me and dove into my backpack.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, dodging a Flash Cannon in the process. "Get the hell outta my pack!"

Axew threw something in the air and I caught it. It was an empty Ultra Ball.

Seeing what he wanted me to do, I stepped forward as Axew jumped down. The Ultra Ball slid across the snowy ground and the shiny Cryogonal was sucked inside the vaccum of the capsule. Both of us held our breaths. Axew had a red Dragon Claw prepared in case the shiny Pokémon escaped.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Ultra Ball clicked. I captured a Cryogonal, better yet, a shiny one.

Larvesta appeared on top of Escavalier as they returned, battered and bruised from a previous fight. Swanna dove from the sky and Serperior slid from his hiding spot.

"Where's Zoroark?"

As if on cue, a Vanniluxe, readying a Shadow Ball appeared. Everyone tensed…then it morphed into Zoroark and she fired it in a random direction. I know this because Axew was hit by a knocked out Woobat.

"Something must have agitated all of the Pokémon." I muttered as I saw footprints. Axew took out Cryogonal's Ultra Ball and handed it to me. I threw him out and I stared at them before realizing that the prints were my own shoes. I'm such a dumbass. Cryogonal was a bit surprised that I was his master now. It apparently never had one. However, it did lead me through a nexus of tunnels for an hour. I was confused if it was trying to get us lost. Finally it stopped in front of several frozen Pokemon that it had claimed. There were Foongus, Boldore, Roggenrola, Woobat, Swoobat and that Excadrill.

"Oh there you are Cryogonal!" I heard the voice say. I peered around the corner to see a Plasma Grunt.

"Plasma." I muttered, finally on the trail of something. He looked past Cryogonal to see me.

"Well, well, well. A curious visitor."

I stepped from my hiding place, as it was no longer needed.

"Looks to me that you're not freeing these Pokémon. Plasma." I spat the last word like it was something disgusting.

"I have other plans, thanks to Cryogonal. Since my op is discovered, I must take my leave." He pressed a button and a controlled explosion blew out the cave to see the outside.

"You're no match for me one on one, so don't try anything."

"How about a two on one?"

Both of us flinched at the female voice that projected behind me. I turned around, seeing a determined looking Touko with a grin on her face, a Lilligant and Zebstrika by her side.

She has a habit of appearing at the best times.

The Grunt saw the compromise and attempted to run. I nodded to Cryogonal, who betrayed his contract and struck him with an Ice Beam. He was in a hilarious pose with his hands poised to his mouth halfway open in a scream. Both of us laughed along with our Pokémon at the sight.

"We probably shouldn't leave him here." I said to her. As much as we both hated Team Plasma, a death by two trainers would hurt both our reputations.

"Good idea." She responded, by giving me a peck on the cheek. Which was completely fine, we were going to make out later anyway.

An hour passed, warming up the frozen captives with Larvesta and Touko's newly evolved Simisear.

The Pokemon seemed grateful and disappeared into the caves.

"How many badges you got?" I asked. Touko opened her badge case. She only had two left, like I did.

"You're a faster one than I expected." She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

I laughed gently, "Shall we go m'lady?" I asked in a formal tone, helping her up. We agreed to travel to Icirrus together, challenging our seventh gym. I needed some training first, I beat Skyla by a hair and I bet the next gym was much tougher.

We stood and exited the mountain.

"Hey there's Mistralton!" Touko pointed to a cluster of buildings and a couple of jets taking off in the distance. "That's where I went in!" I saw an open entrance and closer was an entrance that was clogged with rubble.

I had only traveled maybe three hundred meters from my start in Twist Mountain.

**Isn't that stupid/ He went all the way seemingly around Twist Mountain, only to be three hundred meters higher than where he started. On the good side, he met his hot girlfriend again and they trapped a Team Plasma Grunt, ceasing one of Ghetsis' "Black Operations"**

**He also caught a Cryogonal, a shiny one too! I've been getting a lot of PMs about his current team. Since you are all curious and confused which Pokémon learned what, I'll just summarize it below. These are all of Havok's Pokémon. Including the ones he has in reserve.**

**Serperior: Leaf Tornado, Leaf Blade, Coil, Aerial Ace**

**Zoroark: Captivate, Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball**

**Larvesta: Bug Bite, Flame Charge, Incinerate, Take Down**

**Escavalier:, Swords Dance, Poison Jab, Headbutt, Iron Defense**

**Swanna: Fly, Surf, Aerial Ace, Roost**

**Axew: Dragon Claw, Bulldoze, Dragon Dance, Slash**

**Cryogonal: Flash Cannon, Hidden Power (Rock), Acid Armor, Ice Beam**

**Krokorok: Dig, Crunch, Brick Break, Rock Slide**

**Liepard: Cut, Fake Out, Foul Play, Torment**

**Sawk: Brick Break, Bulk Up, Counter, Payback**


	37. Delayed Challenge

**Hasn't it been a while since I last updated? Probably. School just wears the shit out of you.**

**Gears of War 3 is out! Hooray! Sadly I don't have the money to buy it. I do have cash, but it needs to go college stuff and other educational shit. Accepting donations for Gears 3! Anyone willing? Only $60 per person! Virtual money is appreciated, but not accepted!**

Finally, finally, I saw an exit that didn't resemble the entrance we had came out of. Completely exhausted of walking, I propped myself on the wall and fell asleep before I knew it.

Touko didn't fare better. She had given up on the ascent up Twist Mountain, but only continued my my urging.

"I wish I bought a plane ticket." She grumbled. I snickered in response. "Iccirus City has a small airfield. Nothing big enough to house the jumbo jets."

We agreed to sleep, watched by our Pokémon who had taken shifts. There wasn't much threats, except from a group of Vannilite who were still pissed about the loss.

I woke Touko and we both entered Iccirus City. It was a surprise.

The place looked more like an earlier technological tier city than what I expected. Twist Mountain seemed like a time barrier between the two cities that it bordered. There were snow covered houses and older looking buildings lining three roads. Music was playing from a violinist as people milled about. They didn't spare us a second glance, likely because tourists were common, or the gym. Latter, most likely.

"Hey, there's the gym!" Touko pointed to the ends of the roads.

Partially in a cave, I had nearly missed it. The gym looked deserted, however. Is this going to be another Driftveil? Hope not.

"I don't think I'm ready to take on the leader just yet." Touko quipped, "I'll catch ya later handsome!"

She was already running off and I replied, "Yeah, don't get mauled by a Pokémon now!"

Her next gesture made me laugh out loud. I strode to the gym and entered.

The door shut behind me.

Sitting on a mat inside the freezing room was a man dressed lightly in a robe. His hair was braided and despite his light clothing, he showed no signs of shivering. This guy sleeps on Cryogonals at night or something.

"Stop." He simply said as I began to approach him. I did as I was asked. The man looked up, his eyes concealed by a blue mask.

"I am the Gym Leader of this town. You may call me Brycen."

I swear this guy was on a film I saw when I was a kid. But I raptly allowed him to go on.

"You must be here for a gym battle."

"You can read my mind sir." I answered. He shook his head. "You are not prepared to face me."

"Is that a threat?" My anger built up faster than I expected.

"Fine." Brycen stood up, a full seven feet tall. "I'll give you this. I'll call one of my students to battle you. He will randomly select one Pokémon from your party and you his. You must battle each other with that. If you defeat him, you may challenge me."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You want a challenge?" Brycen raised an eyebrow. He was enjoying this at my expense. The bastard.

Brycen's student came up and we laid out our Poke balls of six in front of each other. I randomly selected one and he did mine. We took our combatants to the field.

"Vannilish, come on out." The student commanded.

"Larvesta, let's get this done!" I threw her out. Larvesta and Vannilish stared each other down.

"We got a type advantage girl!" I shouted at her. "Let's make this quick and clean! Start out with Flame Charge!"

Larvesta cloaked herself in fire and accelerated toward Vannilish. It remained there, anticipating the strike.

"Use Frost Breath." The student commanded. "Van!" His Pokemon flew an icy breath and the mist served more of a cloak than an attack.

"Spray an Incinerate!" Larvesta began firing hot fire around herself, easily dispersing the mist and she must have hit pay dirt, because his Vannilish didn't get up. Either his Vannilish absolutely hated fire or I just scored a lucky shot. I didn't care, I still won.

"Hmph." His student bowed to Brycen and returned his Pokemon. "You may have beaten me, but you're still no match for Brycen. He's more powerful than all of us combined!"

Do I look intimidated, bitch?

"You are now open to challenge me." Brycen folded his arms and the student departed.

"Nah." I waved my hand, "Later."

He looked surprised by this, but didn't protest. "Very well. May I inquire why you deny now?"

"Think about this," I started. "If I challenged you openly, I would be portrayed as a cocky trainer. As much as I want to deny that, we all have a bit of it in all of us. I've been told that patience come to those who wait."

His seven foot frame shifted slightly. "Interesting perspective. Very well Mr. Havok. I will wait for you to challenge my gym."

A cloud of mist materialized from behind and Brycen vanished in the midst of it.

What a badass ice ninja.

As I exited the gym, my Xtransciever rang, the caller ID, Touko. I picked up the line.

"What up babe?"

"Come to the north end of the city. I have something I want to show you."

I sighed, "On my way."

Well I had arrived at Dragonspiral Tower, which is a huge ancient tower to the north of the city. Many tell me that the building is the oldest building in the world. You can find many Dragon-type Pokémon here, including the rare Druddigon. So far, none seen.

Touko came out from behind a bush and ushered me inside. I was a bit skeptical about the bush, were we gonna make out? Hope so.

"A sad Pokémon." She pointed out. A small yellow and red Pokemon was slumped over, looking quite depressed. We watched as a group of Sawsbuck passed by and it jumped in front, crying out and doing something that resembled human actions. The lead deer Pokémon snarled and tossed the unfortunate Pokemon out of its way. Now it was crying. I saw Touko pull out her Pokedex.

Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon.

According to the all knowing Pokedex, Mienfoo masters elegant combos with barrages of continuous attacks. More concentration made its moves more precise.

It had indicated that it was female and knew Drain Punch, Force Palm, Quick Guard and U-turn.

The best Pokemon at making friends in my team would have to be Axew. I sent him out and he walked over to Mienfoo. The female did the same thing it did to the Sawsbuck. Axew shifted as he sat down next to her. They talked for fifteen minutes. Axew looked away a few times; I could see him visibly blushing every one of them.

"Aww." Touko cooed, "That's so cute! Axew's got a crush!"

"Yeah." I sneered back. "You capture her and we'll be in-laws."

That bruise on my forehead is going to take a damn week to heal now.

I walked out, massaging my new blow. Waving gently to Axew, I was startled as Mienfoo shot forward, attacking with a U-turn.

"Holy-" I was cut off and toppled to the ground. Made Touko's punch seem like a warm-up in a prison.

"Axew!" He cried out, making Mienfoo drop her head. I forgave her though, seeing her condition, there was no way she could tell between friend or foe.

Looking at Axew's and Minefoo's explanation as best I could. I began to piece the clues together. Mienfoo was a happy Pokémon, training to make her moves better. One day, this jackass Sawsbuck and his group of bullies arrives at Dragonspiral Tower and turned it from a free place to somewhere he could rule.

Mienfoo was captured by a trainer who wandered for an advantage against Brycen. Upon seeing the herds of Sawsbuck, the trainer released her immediately before capturing one. She would go through this cycle again before she began to believe that she was unworthy of a trainer. She fled to the Druddigon's caves where they refused to take her in. Over time, the Deerling and Sawsbuck population exploded, being able to take on any other species in the area with overwhelming force.

Axew had talked to her about her dreams and she dreamt about being the best fighting Pokemon ever. The more I heard about this story, the less I liked this Sawsbuck dictator. I think it was time that we show him that this place ain't big enough for the both of us.

Touko and I followed Minefoo and Axew to a large snowy meadow. Dressed in our heavy coats, we were easily spotted, but the Sawsbuck group never paid attention. I told Touko to stay with Mienfoo and Axew as I walked out. The lead Sawsbuck saw me and trotted over, face meaning seriousness.

"Yeah that's right asshole. I'm coming for you." I said, loud enough for him to hear.

Sawsbuck snorted, unimpressed. I stared at him in the eye.

"You know. There's a deceiver in your midst."

Sawsbuck gave me a bullshit look. I smirked and said one word.

"Flamethrower."


	38. Winter's Howl

**I know, I know. I'm anxious to get this finished and get the sequel up. First three chapters are written, but not yet posted. You'll have to bear with me as I conclude this crazy piece of art. BTW President Sawsbuck is the dictator of Dragonspiral tower.**

**Marcus Fenix: *Walks in***

**Wunderwaffle: Uh, Marcus, what you doing here?**

**Fenix: Why haven't you bought Gears of War 3?**

**Wunderwaffle: *Getting nervous* Uh, because the community didn't donate money. I got virtual money in a PM, but the cashier didn't take it.**

**Fenix: Do you not have enough money or a Locust tell you not to get it?**

**Wunderwaffle: Whoever wins this chainsaw duel buys it! *revs chainsaw* I still don't own Pokémon!**

Sawsbuck leapt over the tyrant and unleashed a devastating blast of fire. The head one barely managed to avoid the assault in time. Zoroark reverted to her normal form and resumed fighting alongside Axew and Swanna.

"You know." I took my stance next to Touko, who had brought out her Simisear, Samurott and Zebstrika. "No wonder he's got so much power. The Deerline and Sawsbuck are overpopulating!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" She replied commanding Simisear to use Overheat. The flaming monkey shot a white hot flame at several Deerling and Sawsbuck who were easily overwhelmed.

"Swanna, dive into a Fly!" I shouted, trying to control the situation.

President Sawsbuck easily anticipated the attack, evading and hitting Swanna with a powerful Energy Ball. Swanna circled left before crashing to the ground. I pulled out her Poke ball and recalled her.

Touko was recalling her Samurott in the corner of my eye and I turned to President Sawsbuck. He snorted and turned to the Axew and Mienfoo couple. A powerful Megahorn forced the two apart. Axew glowed white, changing form. Tusks replaced the small stubs and his body took on a gray shape. Fraxure stepped out of the light, unleashing a barrage of Dragon Claws. Mienfoo assisted him with Drain Punches.

With Touko's help, I managed to defeat all Presidents' goons and he remained standing. The two of us stared down at each other as if in a outlaw vs. new sheriff kind of thing.

"Sawsbuck!" The President snorted. Obviously ready to take us on by himself. Before he could lunge, a flash of purple swept him aside.

You guessed it.

Scolipede was back, picking a fight with Sawsbuck. I thought he was enforcing that maybe he was the one to attack me. Sawsbuck got up and used an Energy Ball that barely scratched Scolipede. The Megapede Pokemon's Poison Tail knocked it out cold. Literally.

I backed up slowly, avoiding looking it straight in the eye because I never knew what would happen. Scolipede went up to Touko and knelt down. Its head brushed her side and she began laughing.

"Stop!" She muffled after a bunch of laughing. I was confused, here was the same freaking huge bug that has tried to flatten me since my journey began and now it's tickling my girlfriend while I'm completely vulnerable? Sometimes, Pokemon are unreadable.

In the midst of her tickle fight, the brunette tossed out a Poke ball and a few shakes later, Scolipede was captured by her.

"That Pokemon had chased me all around Unova only to be captured by you." I cocked my head and rolled my eyes.

"Serves you right."

"I'm challenging the gym." I muttered, "Then taking a vacation."

**You guessed it! Havok is now challenging Brycen after defeating President Sawsbuck and Scolipede out of his hair, new adventures await the crazy protagonist on his insane adventure!**


	39. Frozen Feet

**I am sorry for a long wait, I had a family emergency and it prevented me from uploading anything else. This story may continue on for a while. It's just been a difficult month. On the good side, I got Gears of War 3 and have been busy completing the story mode on Insane and getting to rank 20 in four days. Blame the game for a lack of updates. Those who wanted the continuation, your patience is rewarded.**

"Escavalier!" He had hit the ground hard and was knocked out by Brycen's powerful Vanniluxe. At first, he had learned Iron Head from the earlier battle, but Brycen's luck shone even more by his Vannilish evolving into a doublescoop and firing an insanely powerful Blizzard. With Escavalier down, I had two left compared to Brycen's three. The good part was that Escavalier did put up quite a fight and Vanniluxe wasn't exactly in the best possible shape.

"Let's do this Larvesta!" The Torch Pokémon seemed determined to impress me today.

"Vanniluxe, use Blizzard." Brycen's stoic voice seemed to stimulate Vanniluxe. Now it was my move.

"Incinerate!" She shot out small but hot flames. The icy barrage easily blew out the fire.

"Now use Flame Charge."

"Larve!" She exploded forward, smashing Vanniluxe. Now it was critical and I didn't pass up the golden opportunity. "Bug Bite!"

"Luxe!" His Pokémon crashed down. One down, two left.

"I enjoy your battling style challenger." For some reason, he refuses to address me by Havok. Don't ask why, it just happens. He threw out his next Pokémon, a Cryogonal.

"Larvesta come back." I recalled her and threw out Cryogonal. It floated, facing its non shiny counterpart.

"Cryogonal, use Flash Cannon." Brycen commanded. I told mine to use our own. Both attacks collided in a flash of light, blinding both of us.

The flash faded and both were standing at full strength.

"Set up a Light Screen!" My opponent's eyes glowed brighter and a wall of light appeared.

"Use Flash Cannon!" I commanded, unfortunately it splattered uselessly around the barrier.

"Get up close and use Slash!" The other one charged forward. Cryogonal was hit harshly. He could do that all day and get little damage from his Light Screen. He seemed to like the results because he did it again. My mind was racking my brain for a solution and found it.

I noticed Cryogonal having to use Slash by moving outside Light Screen. Maybe I could draw it out and hit a powerful Flash Cannon or something while keeping myself protected.

"Cryogonal, another Slash!" Here goes nothing.

Cryogonal passed through the barrier.

"Acid Armor!" Instantly, it was covered in a gel and the Slash raked without damage. "Gotcha! Hidden Power!"

I had to admit, it was beautiful.

"You have a spark of tenacity challenger. I'll give you that!"

I think he just complimented me.

He finally released his final Pokémon, a Beartic. I had to save Larvesta for the final confrontation. Like I said before, she was itching to battle.

"Larvesta, finish this guy. Cryogonal, get some rest while I think of a plan."

"Vesta!"

"Beartic, Icicle Crash!" It unleashed a storm of razor sharp icicles.

I responded quickly and calmly, "Flame Charge and jump atop the shards." Larvesta had little trouble doing so and an Incinerate will tell this Beartic to back off!

"Stone Edge!"

Ah crap.

There was too much debris for her to dodge and she automatically sprayed an Incinerate which melted some stones. She was battered, but still in one piece.

Maybe I should instruct my Pokémon to fight on their own sometimes.

Suddenly Beartic stumbled back, its hand was burned. Larvesta must have used her Flame Body.

"Impressive." Brycen whispered. I was already taking advantage.

"Use Flame Charge!" She shot forward, cloaked in fire.

"Take it with you, Brick Break!" Brycen's Beartic came down like a hammer. The force collided in fire and bits of molten stones. Larvesta stood atop a collapsed Beartic.

"Challenger Havok has won!"

I'm going to find out how she escaped the behemoth's collapse later. In the meantime, her faster speed will burn off when she plays with everyone else.

With the badge in hand and a farewell to Brycen, I set off for the last badge. Then luck should shine to my path to Champion! Or so I hope. I can only hope Cheren hasn't passed me on this badge race. I doubt it, since I kicked his ass every time we met.

**I'm sorry if I'm doing sloppy writing and rushing, I just don't have a lot of time. Not sure when I'll be able to get more out, but thanks for being faithful and sticking with me!**


	40. Hero of Ideals

I couldn't wait to see Cheren's look on his face when I presented my new badge to him. Instead, I saw him, Bianca and Touko staring at me like I threw away something perfectly good.

"What?"

"Who are you!" I heard the icy gym leader behind me. I hadn't heard him from behind.

"What?" Cheren cried as if he was blind. "We're right here!"

"I know you are there. Why don't you show yourselves!"

Mental Disorders?

A whistling sound and suddenly three familiar figures appeared out of thin air. All except Brycen jumped in surprise.

"Impressive leader of Icirrus City." The leader of the Shadow Triad said in a raspy voice. "We the Shadow Triad are not noticed by the normal eye. We come because Ghetsis has a message. We only wish to speak to Havok."

"Sorry." I said, not being able to resist. "Popularity isn't my thing."

"So be it." The one on my right hissed, "Come to Dragonspiral Tower. Our lord N waits for you. Now our mission is complete."

Like that, the three faded away. I expected Brycen to flip out and catch them in their active camo, but he sat there along with us contemplating the message Ghetsis delivered. Why don't he be brave and tell me himself? I didn't worry though; it wasn't like I wasn't going to see him again.

My…no everyone's thoughts were cut off by a booming sound in the distance.

"That sounded bad." Touko told nervously.

"What exactly is going on?" Cheren yelled at me in particular.

"Dragonspiral Tower…" Ice Mask mused. "Speak up." I told him, "Nobody can hear you."

"Young man." He turned to Cheren, "Please wait if you require a challenge. I must see this situation at Dragonspiral Tower."

"I'll come with you." Cheren responded before the leader could protest. They both rushed off in the northern direction.

Alder had showed up telling us about the hazards of N getting his hands on the legendary Zekrom could possibly destroy the world I went to Dragonspiral tower. It would have been a perfectly fine trip when I noticed something before I entered a huge smoking hole that obviously a missile had blown.

Team Plasma's persistent helo lay in the side of the lake still smoldering. The glass canopy was opened, so that means that the pilot had escaped. There was no visible weapons malfunction and no electronics sparking. I'm not a forensics guy, but it looks like it had been taken out by something similar to an EMP blast.

N's got the Dark Stone right? Getting to the top of the tower would answer that question.

After my long climb, I finally reached the summit. There were several grunts standing in my way, but with Cheren and Brycen already inside, I made it up. One of the seven sages and his four guards attempted to take me out. I defeated them all four in a row. If they ever considered being humiliated, I did a good job of it for them. Don't pity them in the slightest. I just hope N wasn't in the mood to fight. Swanna, Mienfoo, and Cryogonal were near fainting. I'm sure N had a full energy team and I would lose before I even started.

Through the thick fog that surrounded the top of the tower I saw N's silhouette. Edging closer made me more nervous as I saw a massive outline of a dragon behind him. Glowing red eyes easily penetrated the thick fog. Black wings and arms. An electric engine tail. It screamed Zekrom to me.

Zekrom roared and N sensed my presence and turned around, smiling as if I was his old college roommate.

"What do you think Havok? The powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero on the way to the new world?"

Zekrom roared.

"Now Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! It will be the last of the battles that hurt Pokémon! A world for them alone is finally becoming a reality!"

I used to not care. Now, I changed my mind. Plasma was always warning about abuse and a world for Pokémon alone, now they were going to do something about it!

N walked beside Zekrom facing away from me. "If you wish to stop me, you must become a hero as well! When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram recognizes you, we shall finally be even and then you can try. I doubt you will prevail."

"Just you wait." I snarled, barely audible. "You keep on talking like that."

"My prediction. If the future I see is true, then you shall meet Reshiram. The Pokémon that will believe in you so strongly, could it interfere with my formula for shaping the world? You must search for Reshiram to protect the bonds between the two and ensure that the truth is superior to my ideal of an isolated Pokémon world. I'm sure it is waiting for you in the Light Stone."

N was now mounting Zekrom and with a short flick of his arm, Zekrom let out a loud roar moving to the east.

**Been a while huh? Exams have bogged me down yet I have not yet lost motivation to give up. You all have my word that I will post a chapter sometime before or a few days after the New Year. In the meantime, I'll tell you 5 things you probably didn't know about Havok. The sequel is already under construction and it's written differently. I warned those who are used to the narrative. I find it so difficult to write that I reverted to my other writing style. Some of you will probably wonder if it's the same guy writing. Yes…it is. Enough flak from me, here is the facts about Unova's craziest Pokémon trainer!**

**Before he was a trainer, Havok wanted to be an improvement inventor. In the sequel, you will see some of his useful things.**

**Havok's father was electrocuted by an Eelektross when researching in Chargestone Cave. That same Eelektross was the boss one he encountered in the cave, but ultimately defeated it with Karrablast.**

**Havok always dreamed of saving the world in some way.**

**Although he appears somewhat irritated with N and his philosophical talk, Havok has begun to listen to him about abuse, ensuring his battlers are not in that state. He is still opposed to N and liberation.**

**His blood type is A+ (Is this even relevant?)**


	41. Light Stone Missing

**Surprise I'm back!**

There was a heavy silence in the air as I walked back down to the base of the tower. Even the Pokemon were curious at what I was up to. They didn't even bother fighting us, just paving the way to get through.

Cheren and Brycen were already chatting with Professor Juniper. (The guy one)

Touko and Bianca were also deep in conversation and I saw a familiar face. Was that Mallory?

"Hey." He started, flattering myself. Where was his usual rear end personality?

"No sarcastic remarks or derogatory insults?" I inquired, "That's a first."

"Hope we can still be friends." He sighed, ruffling his blond hair. I shook his hand in reply. We might be on good terms now, but I'd be always on edge.

"No time for chitchat!" Alder stepped from behind Cedric Juniper. Those violent flashes of lightning that shot from the tower gave Zekrom the capability to destroy the world!"

"N wants to save the world though." Cheren shot back, a logical statement.

"If it's already on Team Plasma's side, the world can't help but change through fear and admiration! It will become a world where Pokemon and people are separate…forever."

"Havok." Mallory began, "Didn't N say something while you were up there?" All their heads turned in my direction.

I let out a heavy sigh. "N told me that the only way to stop him was to awaken the opposite dragon to Zekrom. He called it Reshiram and said that it is inside a Light Stone."

"Won't that be catastrophic?" Bianca piped up in a panic tone. Alder chuckled at that.

"Miss, you are a kind person. Still, I don't like taking orders form N." He paused, scratching his forehead. "However, searching for the other stone may not be a bad plan after all. Since I know Unova like the back of my hand, I have an idea of where to begin our search. Meet me at the Relic Castle!"

I pulled out Swanna's Pokeball and released her. She snapped to attention to me immediately.

"Nimbasa City." As I mounted and she rose into the sky. I looked down to see Cheren on Unfezant, Mallory on Sigilyph and Touko on a vulture like Pokemon.

"C'mon girl." I whispered to her. "Let's beat em!"

Swanna accelerated faster.

I had forgotten how bad the sand stings in the desert. Even with goggles on, it felt like thousands of razors hitting the bare skin on my hands. In addition, the sand was blowing opposite me, making me travel against the force. Finally after getting pelted enough and somewhat lost, I called Escavalier to put us back on track. He went off effortlessly through the infinite wall of particles like it was a stroll through the woods.

It took me another hour before I arrived at the entrance to what remained of the Relic Castle. There were faint footprints there, indicating that someone had arrived minutes before I did. Assuming it was Alder or Cheren, I stepped down into the dark to whatever lay beyond.

As I traveled through the castle, it was eerily quiet. These Pokémon called Yamask would pop out and try to scare me with the face on their bottom. The first couple times, it scared the crap out of me but then it got old and I told one of my troops to go kick their asses. I had also helped a scientist pull out two oblique rocks when he couldn't do it alone. At first, I thought he was simply collecting them, but turns out it was a fossil of ancient Pokemon in Unova. Since I assisted him, he gave me one of them. Whatever Pokémon it was, I hope it was powerful.

Falling down a quicksand pit which freaked me out worse than those annoying Yamask, I came across one of the Seven Sages. His beard and face were expressionless as he told me. If I recall right, his name was Ryoku.

"Ghetsis told us that he wants to test you as to see how powerful you have become. Team Plasma is waiting for you through the flowing sands below."

Then I won't disappoint them then. I stepped through the pit and fell below.

I'm beginning to think that the wild Cofagrigus here are tougher than the grunts Ghetsis had sent to test me. I had only lost Mienfoo from an extensive poisoning battle.

"Nice job Axew." He danced happily as the pitiful grunt returned her Liepard and left with whatever pride she had. Axew suddenly glowed pure white changing shape to a more tougher bladed dragon within a second.

"Fraxure!"

"Can you use Bulldoze?"

My head hurts from the shaking.

Falling into a larger pit with tall staircases, I looked around. Alder and Cheren were already here, standing opposite was that Ghetsis guy.

"Come and stand by me." Alder told me, more of a forced order than a request.

"It looks like everyone is here."

Yeah, let's begin our meeting with announcements.

"It seems like you are working hard to restore Reshiram, the other Dragon Pokémon. It appears that the Light Stone is not here!"

"So you know Havok is the chosen one of the truth?" Cheren asked in awe, but disgust at the same time.

The sage laughed, sort of psychopathic sounding. "Well then, a congratulations is in order!" He started clapping. "Havok, you are chosen by our king. If you truly wish to keep the world how it is, you must restore the other dragon to have a legendary battle with the king! Otherwise Team Plasma will steal all the Pokémon and release them all!"

"Release them you say?" Alder had anger emitting from his voice. "Do the Pokémon who truly love their trainers want that? Are you sure this "liberation" is not stealing from people?"

Ghetsis smirked, "There was already a terrorist cell that tried that and failed. Champion Alder, even though illness took the Pokémon that had been your partner for years, and still you haven't had a serious battle in all that time. Even you, who ordered the legendary elite four to protect the Pokémon League and left to wander the Unova region alone. Even a Champion like you now wants to protect a world where Pokémon and people live together? Team Plasma's king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokémon bound! Just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He will give this order! Trainers, release your Pokémon!"

"I will not lose!" Alder balled his hand into a fist. "I will fight for all trainers who love Pokemon and those who look at humans as partners!"

"Our king has no interest in you Champion." Ghetsis spat in the acidic tone. "He has already calculated that victory against you is all but assured."

"You stayed behind just to tell me that and make a fool out of me?"

"Absolutely not." He replied, somewhat calming Alder down. "I'm doing this out of kindness. Yes…kindness." He stared at me as if I was thinking different. I have to hand that one to him, I thought the psych disorder hit its peak.

"I'm just making sure that the Champion doesn't get hurt for any reason." This guy could be really charismatic. "Granted, the moment someone loses all hope. I truly enjoy that moment."

"It's like you favorite movie huh?" I thought, but accidentally said it out loud. Either way, he ignored me. "Farewell."

He walked up the stairs and was gone.

"Alder, are you okay?" Cheren spoke for the first time. "You're kind of pale."

The Champion waved him off, "Seems like my only choice now is to head to the Pokémon league and battle N. It still bothers me to do exactly what Ghetsis wants. Which is that."

"I though you don't negotiate or give in to crime groups." I told him.

"There more of a cult than anything."

"Does it really matter?" I asked cooly. Cheren inhaled sharply. "Can we go, I feel a little dizzy?"

"Good idea." Alder started up the stairs, "It is getting difficult to breathe in here!"

**This is probably the final chapter of 2011! Now's a good time for requests, Pokemon debuts, events or something I will answer in the next chapter! You want me to bring someone back in Havok's party? Should something happen to him in the sequel? Questions are all yours!**

**You all have a merry Christmas (If you celebrate it) and a happy New Year!**


	42. Light Stone Found

**First off, happy 2012 to you all! Second, here's the first chapter of the year!**

Finally emerging from the suffocating room, I was met by Cedric, Mallory and Touko who had wondered where we left off. Alder, eager to go find this Light Stone was hurrying me around places to look. He does know I have a mother for that? Cheren just rolled his eyes and followed his idol.

As I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend my Xtransceiver started buzzing. Without hesitation I stared at the ID; JUNIPER. I rolled my eyes and answered the call.

"HAVOK? Oh, you picked up." She began, the latter part a little sheepishly. She had been short of breath and continued. "Come to the Nacrene City Museum! Right away!"

Like that, she hung up. I never saw her in this state before.

"I heard Professor Juniper's voice clear over here!" Alder shouted over the sandstorm. "She must have something important!"

"Good idea." Cheren replied, turning to me. "You should probably go on to Nacrene City."

"Race you there Havok!" Touko shouted, already throwing down a Pokemon. A vulturelike bird emerged with brown feathers and pink head. I was puzzled by the bone in the hair but didn't care. Swanna was out by the time I got on. "Nacrene City." She flapped her wings once and cleared out the billowing sands. Then we shot over the Desert Resort and over Castelia.

Nacrene City was in sight!

I couldn't resist. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are on approaching Nacrene City. Mind the bump."

Swanna pitched and barrel rolled. This caught me completely off guard and I plummeted down before being caught again by her. I glared at my sneering bird.

"That wasn't funny." She stuck her tongue out at me in response.

You know, I'll probably never understand the opposite sex. It's likely a good thing I don't already.

We had gone against a wind current and were the last there. Touko won the unofficial race, but there were more important matters.

Juniper approached me and scratched his head. "Sounds like you're caught up in some serious trouble."

"It's thick as mud." Cheren replied. I held my hand just above my head. "And it's up to here."

Everyone laughed.

Lenora came out, holding a rock that was colored pure white. It looked like bleach had covered it for hours on end and then painted white, the bleached again. "Is this it? Right, but can this rock really a be a dragon-type? Either way, take it Havok." She began to extend her arms out with the stone in hand.

"Wait!" Alder intervened. "If you take this Light Stone, that means you'll face N if anything happens to me."

"I'm prepared for that. Champion." Expressionlessness is the key :D

"Excellent. You're determined to take on the duty. Be strong."

"If we find anything else, we will come running to find you!" Lenora told me as she slipped the rock in my hands. It's definitely heavier than I expected.

"You know. Opelucid City might know a few things about these legends." Mallory piped up. "Plus it's the site of the final gym. The leader uses Dragon-type Pokémon."

"Indeed." Alder finished, a Pokeball in his hand. "Head there Havok. Perhaps the leader knows something."

Got it. One more thing though. "Hey Lenora?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I found a fossil at the Relic Castle." I went digging in my backpack to find it. Meanwhile, separating the Light Stone. I found it and presented it to her.

"It's a Plume Fossil! This is an ancient Pokémon called Archen! I'll restore it immedieately." She stepped inside the museum and I followed. The gym leader placed it inside a machine and it hummed quietly. Finally hissing followed by screeching that was quite ear piercing.

"Damn! It got away." Lenora cursed out loud. Meanwhile I saw a blur rampaging around the museum.

"Stop it before it destroys anything!" I heard a loud crash of glass breaking. Too late now.

"Cryogonal, a little help here!" I summoned him out. "Hidden Power."

His ends glowed and sent white blasts of energy out. They tracked their target and incapacitated him.

"Nasty little fella aren't you?" I asked, tossing an Ultra Ball out. Instantly sucked inside and the ball wobbled, finally stopping and clicking.

"Nice work my friend." I told my Pokemon. Wait, did I just sound like N there?

"Return." He disappeared in a red light.

Now I had to go to Opelucid. However, I have one stop to make.

**Where could this be? Until next time!**


	43. Foreshadowing

**It's been a month. Have another chapter. Nuff said.**

Because of my new Archen's rowdiness, I left him at home for mom to teach him a thing or two. I had gotten what I needed and began to head to Opelucid City.

Swanna could fly there because of dense fog for the time being, so we went to Iccirrus instead. Winter was beginning to fade and so was the harsh frosty environment. Frozen lakes were beginning to melt, snow was less abundant and the Stunfisk were out, shooting electricity. I didn't need my scarf anymore. It's cold, I really don't care.

Finally, I had reached a gateway where vibrations were shaking the floor and I could hear something outside. The sign read "Tubeline Bridge." And it boasted that it wouldn't budge an inch when trains were crossing.

I had set out on the top deck of the bridge where trains crossed every thirty seconds. The sign was right. It never moved, except for the annoying vibration. My thoughts were interrupted by someone standing in the distance. It did look familiar.

"Come…"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the familiar whisper of the Triad. I allowed myself to be grabbed and whisked to the figure who stepped into the light. I grimaced at this person. He smirked back at me.

"Master Ghetsis. We brought the one you asked." They all spoke in unison and did their act to vanish in thin air.

"Excellent. It appears you have now gotten your hands on the Light Stone. I congratulate you on a job well done."

Yeah, thanks.

"It is my lord N's thoughts that the two legendary Pokémon and their heroes should put their beliefs on the line to find out if truth or ideals are superior."

"Face to face?"

He shook his head, "That is not necessary however. You see, from his infancy, I provided him with the education he needed to become a true hero of legend. Indeed, he has been recognized by Zekrom. The legendary Pokemon of ideals."

I listened, remaining silent.

"The liberation of which I…No! Team Plasma speaks of is the separation of Pokemon and foolish people. That is to the letter! All trainers and my enemies will be helpless!" He threw his hands in that power corrupted tyrant style. "Only we will be able to use Pokemon! When my perfect plan is complete, the gullible trainers will be the first to release them! That number shall multiply into a hundred and a thousand. Even the Gym Leaders and Champion will be unable to resist and their Pokemon will be handed over too! Pokemon as property will be considered bad. Even those like sad little Bianca,"

I felt my hands tensing at his taunting.

"Whose Pokemon was stolen in Castelia will crack under public opinion and release Pokemon! Havok, you may have the stone, but there is no chance the legendary Pokemon Reshiram will recognize you as a hero of truth! If you're not willing to surrender your Pokemon, I suggest you find some courage, because you are going to need a lot of it!"

Ghetsis waved his hand and his three ninjas appeared to link hands. Then as one they faded and blended with the surroundings. Trying to get what he had said, I walked to the end of the bridge and sat in the lobby.

Ghetsis talked about me not being recognized as the hero. First off, that's bad news because without Reshiram's help, there's little I can do against N who's armed with Zekrom, Reshiram's archrival.

I opened my backpack and pulled out the bulky Light Stone. Studying it brought me no answers. It wasn't as if Reshiram was going to form instantly.

"What do you think? If N wins with Zekrom at his side, they've rendered Unova helpless. They say it's for a better cause, but…" I stopped speaking and looked into another trainer who was giving me a stare that said that I had a psych disorder.

"It's a rock. Dumbass."

"Then leave me and my rock in peace. Thank you." The guy had nothing to make a comeback and walked off. My lips curled upward from that quote. Also, I looked at the billboard sign and it scrolled, revealing a mock Pokemon League Tournament in Opelucid in the next couple days. It would be shame if I didn't enter. I already knew Cheren, Touko and Mallory had entered and I needed a form. Probably get it in Opelucid City. Repacking my things, I exited the gate and walked the short distance to Opelucid.

**I know I've been a little sloppy lately; it's just that swimming has gotten me down with little time. Add schoolwork and I'm busy. On the good side, I can at least brag that I can swim 500 yard freestyle in 6 minutes, something only a handful can do. That's the equivalent to 5 football fields. A lot isn't it.**

**In the tournament, he's using his entire gang! It's action something one would not want to miss!**


	44. Speeches and Tournaments

**It has been too long! We shall make up for lost time. I am working on my Eagle Scout project since December and it is nearly finished. I'm not sure how fast I can update, but hopefully it will all be worth it in the end.**

**Previously, Havok had arrived at Opelucid City and heard about a mock-conference tournament. He decides to enter. Will he win? Perhaps :D**

**I do not own Pokémon, in case anyone needs to know. **

Opelucid City might as well be called the "City of the future" because it looked as if I ventured into another world. The buildings were bluish and didn't look like normal buildings.

Or maybe it was this huge crowd listening to the hypnotic…no charismatic words of Ghetsis. I saw Alder in the crowd and he waved me over.

"Ghetsis, what a liar."

I was about to reply when Ghetsis tapped his microphone. "That is correct. Our lord N has combined his efforts with the legendary dragon Zekrom! We heard of the return of the hero…the one who founded this region."

Among the murmurs and whispers, I searched the ranks of grunts he had standing beside him for anything suspicious, something to incriminate, but found nothing.

"Pokémon are mysterious beings. They have unknown potential. Potential that we humans can learn a lot from. They are beings that should be free from our oppression!"

Well, I have to give him that. Except for the last statement.

"We! Team Plasma invite you to join us! We want a world where both people and Pokémon are both free! Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now! Release your Pokémon! We sincerely appreciate their attention."

With that, he and his goons filed out of the city, heading north. The crowd was worked up and Alder dragged me out of it.

"It has been a while Iris and Drayden."

Standing before me were two people. The first was a small purple haired girl with a huge smile. The second was an older man with a white suit and silver hair that looked like a steel helmet. I had heard of Drayden before. He trained by wrestling with Pokémon. Definitely something I want to do at least once in my life.

"Tell us about the legendary dragon Pokémon!"

Drayden looked around; making sure nobody was eavesdropping on our conversation. "What's wrong? What does the wandering Champion need from us?"

"Briefly my request is this. The legendary dragon type Pokémon."

"From this lunatic Ghetsis' speech, I deduce that this N has obtained the legendary Pokemon Zekrom and seeks his opposite Reshiram to battle and prove his convictions?"

"That's pretty basic." I replied, eyeing a person trying to perk in on the conversation.

"Havok is it?" I nodded, Drayden turned around, "Come to my home. As Alder asked, I can tell you everything about the legendary dragons."

Alder told us he had to return to the league and bid us farewell. Iris escorted me to Drayden's house. Elaborate I must say, not only is he the gym leader, but also Opelucid's mayor. Pokémon and politics.

Drayden motioned for us to sit on a couch and brought in tea and cakes.

"What you are carrying, is the Light Stone." I had already dug it out of my backpack. "It is essentially Reshiram. Reshiram will likely awaken from the stone and Zekrom, who is under N's control were once the same Pokémon?"

"So then what was the one Pokémon?" I asked, biting into a cake.

"We do not know. There were twin heroes long ago. The older one wanted to find the truth and the younger one sought ideals. Inevitably this led to conflict to which one was better. The dragon Pokémon didn't know which brother to side with and separated into two beings. Reshiram sided with the older brother and Zekrom allied itself with the younger." He paused, sipping from his cup.

"Because the dragons were once whole, the battle raged on endlessly. Since no one was declared the winner and both dragons exhausted them, the brothers agreed to an armistice and the conflict was resolved."

Iris piped up, "Until their son's resumed it! This time Unova was destroyed! We know it as the Period of Armageddon!"

"It's true that Pokemon can't speak and that can lead to the exploitation of the selfish wants of people. However, we both need each other and will continue to coexist."

I was deep in thought while I drained my tea; it was true that I wouldn't have meaning without Pokémon. It had been nearly eight months ago that I had started my journey. Now look where I ended up.

"Sorry about that, getting off topic. Havok, are you here for the tournament?"

"What?"

"Yeah!" Iris jumped up and down. "There's a tournament that serves as a mock up to the Pokemon League Conferences! Winner gets a full set of elemental gems!"

"Not bad." I quipped, "I was actually here for my final badge."

Drayden picked up his dishes. "I'm afraid the gym's closed until the tournament's over. I'd love to see your battle and will battle you right afterwards!"

"Where do I sign up?"

I hadn't noticed Iris disappear, when she came back, she held a slip of paper that was the entry form. My lips curled up as I filled the blanks on the paper.

**Later**

"Welcome to the preliminary rounds of Opelucid City's mock up Pokémon League! This contest gives trainers what they might expect upon entering the Pokemon League for the first time! Sixty-three competitors will be eliminated and the sixty-fourth will be the winner and will be presented with a supply of elemental gems!"

I stood in the competitor's line with 63 other people. I wasn't sure I was going to prevail this time. I'd need luck and a ton of extra training to get through. Still, I wasn't sure why Cheren dragged me into this. He and Touko were also competing and I hated to crush their ambitions, should I go face to face with them. I knew Mallory was in too, so I hoped to give him a run for his money.

The announcer continued on the center stage. "The first two rounds will be battling determined by the roulette board and the next four will be a full six on six battle!" The crowd roared with delight.

"Our four stadiums are open to anyone who has paid admission. The schedules for your battles are up on the board." He waved his hand and the massive screen flashed to reveal 32 pairs of names and stadiums we were facing in. So far, I wasn't against Touko or Cheren. I also noticed Mallory's name on the list, a few rows away from mine. I was going up against a guy named Colin. I had a good hour before I had to be at Stadium D, so I took some time to look around the futuristic city I talked to mom for sending my Pokémon to me, save Archen, who was still rowdy as ever.

I released everybody and sure was surprised.

Liepard had learned some new moves, but overall remained his mischievous personality. Krokorok had evolved into Krookodile, becoming taller than I was. Then there was Sawk. Mom told me that there were some new tricks he had to show and I was excited to see them. Looking at the time, I had ten minutes left. I hate to be late to anything, so I reported to Stadium D.

Colin was about my height and also had a similar rep. It also said that he tended to taunt his opponent when he had a smaller and seemingly weaker Pokémon. There was no doubt that he was using probably one of his powerhouses. We couldn't change our Pokémon after we entered the round and weren't allowed to see the other roster of our opponent unless we saw them battling in another stadium.

The announcer welcomed everyone and the cheering erupted. I was quite surprised to see this many people come for the tournament. After all, it happens once every 6 months. The announcer said the battle would commence and we were instructed to throw out our Pokémon.

"Mienfoo!" I threw her on the field. "Fight to the end!"

Colin took out his Poke ball. "Seismitoad, squish that little thing!"

His Seismitoad towered over Mienfoo, but she was eager to prove that size never mattered in battle.

"Begin!"

"Seismitoad, start out with Hydro Pump!" His Pokémon opened its mouth, shooting a huge spray of water. Mienfoo was hit head on, but she got to her feet.

"Mienfoo, hit it with U-turn!" She rushed Seismitoad, hitting it repeatedly before jumping back to my side of the field. Seismitoad was still in fighting condition as it was before it was impacted.

"Use Drain Punch!" Both of us commanded at the same time.

The attacks collided, but Seismitoad's was more powerful as it flung Mienfoo backwards. Mienfoo was breathing heavily and she had taken a lot of damage. The Drain Punch had restored little energy to her much to my expectations.

"Seismitoad has taken the advantage! Mienfoo and Havok will need a lucky comeback to knock Colin out of the tournament!"

"Mienfoo, use Hi Jump Kick!" I knew I was taking a huge risk by this. Mienfoo accelerated forward. Colin was more than ready.

"Hyper Voice!" Seismitoad's mouth let out a shout that made everyone go deaf for a second. Mienfoo lost control and she crashed. My heart sank when I thought of my friends going on to the next round and I would stay behind because of my foolish decisions. I had let myself and my Pokemon down.

Colin gestured for the crowd applause. Seismitoad poised for victory and the referee was in the midst of declaring Mienfoo incapable of fighting when everyone gasped. Including me.

Mienfoo got up, fists curled, as if taunting Seismitoad to finish it off.

"Seismitoad, finish this with Hydro Pump!"

Seismitoad gurgled and shot the huge cannon of water. I looked to Mienfoo and surprisingly there was confidence in her eyes.

"Bounce!" I commanded instantly before the water hit her. She sprang up faster than the eye could follow. Seismitoad looked up, only to be blinded by the intense sunlight. Perfect.

Mienfoo's Bounce slammed with the force of a mortar. Seismitoad tried moving, but only got spastic responses from the added paralysis effect. I commanded a U-turn and Mienfoo executed it with vigor. I had just turned the tables.

"Alright. You can't miss now! Mienfoo! Execute Hi Jump Kick!"

Mienfoo's eyes locked on the target, which was too paralyzed to move. The distance was quite long and she made it nearly three quarters before anyone knew what was happening. The attack hit home.

Seismitoad grinned at the crowd before slumping over, knocked out. The referee declared Seismitoad unfit for battle and I was deemed the winner.

"Awesome job Havok!" Colin called over. "I thought I had you."

I grinned back, "I'm full of surprises!"

"You sure are!" He replied, we both agreed to battle in the future and went our separate ways.

I returned to the lockers and looked at the scoreboard. My next battle was not for another two hours. Looking more at the scoreboard, I saw that Cheren had won his battle and Touko was winning hers. Cheren came into the locker a minute later.

"Congratulations on winning!" He fisted me and I told him the tough fight. He laughed, saying it was nothing compared to his.

"Yeah, the field was all moving platforms. Luckily I used Unfezant. If I didn't then that Simisear would've toasted us." He looked at the scoreboard. "When's your next battle?"

"Couple hours. You?"

"I'm checking." His impatient tone resonated again. "It's in a half hour."

"Best we get ready. Good luck." I told him. "As of you." He replied, striding through the door.

"Both sides' Pokemon are not giving!" The announcer enthusiastically said, "Havok and Justin are continuing their onslaught of attacks in the hopes of one of them falling."

Both Fraxure and Liepard were tired, equally tired on the other side were a Musharna and Leavanny. The roulette indicated a double battle. This was the last round before contestants needed a party of six to proceed to the final rounds.

"Liepard, use Sucker Punch!" I needed to win, to move on. Touko, Mallory and Cheren had won their fights and now half the competitors were gone. Liepard lunged forward towards Leavanny. Justin's Leavanny sliced an X-scissor and heavily damaged him. Liepard leapt above Musharna and literally hit it towards Leavanny, but it failed to knock out both of them and Musharna blasted Liepard with Hyper Beam, eliminating him from the battle.

"Liepard is incapable of battling!"

I looked at the screen as Liepard's status dimmed to black, as in knocked out.

"Now that there's one left, we got a good chance of winning!" Justin motivated his side. "Musharna, use Psychic and hold Fraxure!"

Musharna glowed and Fraxure was surrounded in a pink light as he was lifted in the air. Fraxure tried to break free, but it was no use.

"Leavanny, while Fraxure is helpless, barrage it with Leaf Storm!"

This will not end well, unless…

"Fraxure, listen to me." He looked in my direction, despite being held facing the opposite while Leavanny charged with Leaf Storm. "When Leavanny unleashes its attack, use Dragon Claw to direct as many as possible at Musharna. You're gonna get hit with a lot of them and might be on your last leg, but you gotta trust me."

"Hit it!" Justin cried. Leavanny's arms spread out and glowing green leaves shot out like bullets. Fraxure was pelted by the first few, but his Dragon Claw did what I expected it to do. The leaves went back at Musharna, who was too busy holding Fraxure. Upon impact, Fraxure dropped to the ground. I knew Leavanny couldn't use Leaf Storm again to that intensity.

"Wrap this up Fraxure with another Dragon Claw." Fraxure leapt in the air, on top of Leavanny. The Dragon Claw struck and I told him to finish Musharna. He jumped off his opponent and swung it around, letting his enemy fly to Musharna. Leavanny hit its partner and both collapsed in a heap.

"Musharna and Leavanny are unable to battle!" The ref waved his flag at my side. "Havok has won the battle!"

"Once again! Havok turns the tables! He has won the final preliminary battle! With that, here are the final rounds for the top 16!"

I saw my name, as well as Cheren's, Mallory's and Touko's.

"As much as we want Havok to rest from that tough match," The announcer started. "His next battle begins after our quick break! Havok versus Kennedy from Nimbasa City. It'll be one intense battle, so don't miss it!" Some of the crowd stayed and some left to refill soda and popcorn.

I was given a bottle of water and five minutes to rest. Picking my team, I went back out in Stadium A. It was a sandy field with several rocks.

Kennedy was about my age with long brown hair with fierce blue eyes. She wore a red jacket and jeans.

I had to admit, she was quite cute.

"This will be a full six on six battle! Begin!"

"You're going down Havok!" Kennedy shouted.

I raised an eyebrow in return.

Both of us enlarged our Pokeballs and threw them out in the field. I put Krookodile out while her Pokemon was an Emolga.

"Start out with Foul Play!" I stated flatly.

"Krookodile!" She dashed forward, pushing Emolga to the ground. It got up and waited for her command.

"Volt Switch!" Emolga was covered in electricity as it impacted Krookodile. The volts instantly vanished.

"You're aware Krookodile is part Ground?" I asked her, even though she didn't listen. "Finish it with Rock Slide."

She summoned several boulders that rolled towards Emolga. The rocks fell apart to reveal a defeated opponent.

"Emolga is incapable of battling! Krookodile is the winner!"

The crowd cheered. "Havok has taken an early lead with Krookodile. With one down, Kennedy may have to make a strong comeback."

Kennedy threw out another Pokemon. The creature was a monkey with closed eyes and deadlock like hair.

"Simipour!"

"Kennedy now has revealed her Simipour!"

"Start out with Surf!"

"Simi!" It had generated a huge wave of water that surged to my side.

"Stop it with Earthquake and jump up!" I commanded.

Krookodile stomped her foot and the shockwave sprayed water everywhere. I held my hands in front of my face and still got sprayed. Krookodile jumped into the air with amazing speed.

"Work Up! Then use Surf again!"

"Fire a Rock Slide!"

Krookodile launched another wave of rocks. Simipour was now beginning to create the Surf.

"Dodge it Simipour!" Instantly the water monkey jumped out of the way. As it did, its foot sunk into the quicksand.

"Just what I wanted." I quietly said. Krookodile heard me and grinned.

"Kennedy's Simipour is trapped in quicksand. Unless she figures something out, she will have even more ground to cover." (No pun intended for that)

"Finish it with Brick Break." She leapt forward and delivered a swift chop to the trapped Pokémon.

"Simipour is incapable of battling! Krookodile is the winner!"

"Havok's Krookodile has really gotten a head start in this match!" The announcer shouted. "Things do not look good for Kennedy. It will be hard to take down Krookodile that's pumped up with Moxie after every opponent it defeats."

"Perhaps I'm no match for Krookodile in strength." She enlarged another capsule. "Let's see if Krookodile can match me in speed!"

The Pokemon was wrapped in a cloth membrane with several wraps flowing behind. It had a pink head and annoyed eyes.

"Accelgor!"

"Begin!"

"Krookodile, start out with Rock Slide."

"Stop it with Attract." Accelgor threw a heart at Krookodile that stopped it as it became infatuated before it could attack.

My spree might end here.

"Finish it with Bug Buzz." Accelgor let out a loud sound that Krookodile was helpless to defend against. Instantly knocked out.

"Krookodile is incapable of battling, Accelgor is the winner!"

Now I had to switch gears. I returned Krookodile to her Poke ball. "You scored very well. I'm proud of ya."

I sent out Serperior. He eyed his opponent coldly and poised, ready to fight.

"Start out with Aerial Ace!" He disappeared and reappeared to strike.

"Dodge it." Kennedy instructed. Accelgor vanished and reappeared behind Serperior. "Now use Toxic!"

He fired a purple orb that splashed over Serperior. He squirmed in the poison, gritting his teeth as it took some energy from him.

"Do not give up! Serperior! Use Coil and Leaf Blade!"

"Ser!" He wrapped himself around and lunged at Accelgor.

"Accelgor, start with Me First!" Her Pokemon now had a Leaf Blade that was striking Serperior's equally powerful sword.

"Regain your health with Giga Drain!" I shouted. Serperior's collar brightened and a pair of vines snaked over and touched Accelgor. It reeled in pain as Serperior leeched energy and recharged itself.

"Now hit it with Aerial Ace!"

"Use Venoshock!" Kennedy yelled. Serperior struck Accelgor, but it sprayed a noxious liquid over Serperior. He collapsed and tried to stand.

"Thanks to Serperior being poisoned." Kennedy explained, "Venoshock's power multiplies. Now finish it with Bug Buzz!"

Accelgor sent out the sound wave and Serperior fell again. My heart sank when I saw his damaged body, the toxins slowly faded afterwards.

"Serperior is incapable of battling! Accelgor is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Kennedy has turned the tide! Both trainers are two Pokemon down and Havok will have to reveal his third!"

"I'm afraid I have to." I threw out another Pokeball. "Cry!" Cryogonal greeted the crowd, whose voices rose after noting that it was shiny.

"Havok's third Pokemon is Cryogonal! This is sure to be interesting as we near the halftime mark!"

"Cryogonal, use Acid Armor!" Instantly he was surrounded by a thick fluid.

"Accelgor, use Toxic!" Accelgor fired another purple blob of poison. Cryogonal swiftly dodged the attack.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" The blinding shot blinded the whole field, making me shield my eyes.

"Ice Beam!"

"Quick! Dodge it!" Accelgor evaded the shot, still blinded. When it regained its sight, it looked around for Cryogonal.

"Finish it with Hidden Power!"

"Accelgor!" Kennedy cried out, but it was too late. Cryogonal's Hidden Power impacted the Shell Out Pokémon, kicking wet sand everywhere. It was limp in the center field, knocked out.

"Accelgor is incapable of battling! Cryogonal is the victor!"

The crowd cheered, I could barely hear the announcer over the speakers. "Havok and Cryogonal have now taken down Kennedy's Accelgor! This marks the halftime and a fifteen minute intermission!"

As the crowd separated, I went back to the locker room with Cryogonal. They socialized while I decided I would take a quick walk. Looking back at the stadium, I briskly strode into the crisp cool air.

**That walk might do something for him! What are Havok's three other Pokemon? What are Kennedy's? On the next chapter of Havok across Unova, things are only getting started as Havok and Kennedy battle to get in the top 16! With high stakes in every victory, he'll need more than luck to win!**


	45. Nos Vadum Increbresco

**Without further ado, I present the next chapter! There's a bit of drama over a Pokémon in here!**

Walking made me feel better when stressed. I often get worked up in school and took walks to calm the painful stimulus. I can think clearly and try to forget what had happened.

As I walked, I heard some angry shouts at something. Checking my watch, I had several minutes and decided to investigate.

There was a boy with a Sawsbuck standing over a small blue Pokémon. It had hair over its head and I couldn't see its eyes. To my knowledge, it seemed sad and unworthy. I could have been wrong about his intentions, but listened to what he was saying. I recognized the boy in an earlier match with Touko, which she won with Samurott against his Sawsbuck.

"C'mon Deino! You need to be stronger! If you're not, you'll wash out like the rest of my outcasts!"

If Plasma were around, they would jump at his case faster than an entrepreneur selling free Casteliacones.

"Dein!" It looked at the ground sadly.

"Like I said, worthless and weak!" He gestured to his Sawsbuck and a Horn Leech struck the helpless Pokemon. Deino tumbled over, obviously aggravated.

"You have one chance to let me keep you on the team! Don't screw it up like you did in the match that cost me!"

"Deino! Dein!" It snarled, firing a small beam that Sawsbuck easily dodged. "Sawsbuck, let Deino dodge your Horn Leech."

His Pokemon leapt forward with its horns extended. Deino tried to use Dragon Pulse again, but Sawsbuck was too much and he was knocked out. It returned back to its master and his powerful deer smirked at his trainer's rage.

"I left you in the mountains, hoping you would get stronger and turn into my most powerful Pokemon!" The boy shook his head seething, "I was wrong. Get out of my sight so I can find someone else better than you!"

Deino didn't budge, so the trainer shook his head and left, tossing away his Poke ball in the process. I made sure he was gone and checked the time. Ten minutes left.

"Hey." I cooed to it. Deino shivered as a cold wind blew by. It turned to me and bared its teeth.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I extended my hand.

Bad move.

Deino bit on my finger.

I gritted my teeth at how painful its bite was. But I couldn't abandon the little thing.

"Found a friend I see?" Deino yelped at the voice and I turned around. The same kid.

"Look kid, why would you abandon this Deino?"

"You mean my Pokémon? I…I…wanted it to get stronger!" At the mentioning of Pokémon, the Deino scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Getting stronger means attacking it?"

"Deino supposedly become really powerful when you train with them a lot! I caught this one weeks ago and nothing happened! To make it stronger, I even put it in snow, but still nothing happened!"

"Then you have to place faith." I replied, staying my stoic self. He told me he had faith for a while, but then Deino proved useless against Brycen and his Cryogonal. He was easily tired of it being weak and just abandoned it later.

"You do know dragons are ineffective against Ice-types."

"I don't care!" He threw his arms into the air. "I'm taking Deino back!" He looked around for something. "Where the hell's my Pokeball?"

"You released it." I reminded him and pulled out one of my own Ultra Balls. "Now it's my turn."

"Let Deino choose." The trainer said before I could capture it. I was disappointed and a bit irritated; I could have gotten a Deino! They're quite rare! Now it was a 50/50 chance.

Deino looked at both of us. He stared at the trainer with somewhat hate filled eyes.

"Come on Deino! I'm sorry I did all of that. I will appreciate your efforts!" His former trainer coaxed. Deino looked at me.

"I'm not sure what ambition you have." I started, "My ambition is to become Champion."

"Sure." The other trainer sneered.

"We'll become Champion…or fail trying. It's your choice."

Deino took a step to his previous owner and then bounded to me behind my leg. I opened the Ultra Ball and it jumped inside, easily being caught.

His owner was outraged and didn't even try to keep his cool. "I try and make my Pokemon stronger and you crush that!" He had just lost it. "I'm going to make you pay! Sawsbuck!"

His deer Pokemon appeared at his side. "Make this prick regret that he ever existed!"

A Jump Kick was headed for my stomach and suddenly Deino popped out, using Slam. Sawsbuck crashed into a tree and his trainer retaliated swinging a fist at me, which I easily ducked from instinct. I grabbed his wrist, immobilizing him and stared from behind my sunglasses.

"Get lost." I snarled through clenched teeth.

That was all he needed to return his Pokemon and begin running away. "This isn't over! You'll regret this!"

"Perhaps I will." I replied cooly. "Right now, I don't."

A part of me felt terrible for being really cold and mean, but when I saw him abusing Deino, it made me angry. I wonder if N's ideals are really rubbing off on me. Either way, I was in no mood to remember the past.

I turned to Deino. "I'm sorry for my angry behavior." He looked up and rested his head on my arm.

"Team Plasma is looking around for abused Pokemon. I didn't want you to go there, or you might have an even worse fate than with that dick." I told him. "You sure you wanna stay?"

He happily opened my bag and found a few berries. His head popped out with a Pecha Berry half eaten.

I'll take that as a yes. "You're not a picky eater are you?"

I'm out of time. Great, I just missed my match.

"That was impressive." I heard from above. I looked at the source of the voice and saw a man staring at me from behind shades just like mine. He had a light black jacket and red athletic pants on. Alongside him was a massive Druddigon that must have been 7 feet tall. He smiled as I gawked at his huge dragon.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness!" He chuckled, scratching his head. "My name's Emile. This is my powerhouse Druddigon."

"Havok." I shook his hand. "You have anything I could use to get back to my match. It resumes in two minutes and that's out of even my sprinting speed."

"See you at the tournament." Emile threw out a Pokémon. It had a large head and looked humanoid. "Beheeyem, Teleport this young man to his destination and return here."

Suddenly I felt myself glowing and in an instant, I reappeared at the entrance of my stadium. My crew watched as I let out Deino to interact with the others. I felt a headache coming, but as the brightness returned to normal, it had faded. Time to resume the game.

"Now both competitors have reached the field and now it has turned to water!"

Now the battlefield was wet with a sidewinding stream in the center. I placed on my shades and was ready for a fight.

"Cryogonal, are you ready to fight?" I asked as it came back out.

Cryogonal huffed and let out a chilly radiance. I shivered slightly.

Kennedy threw out her combatant and the white shape curled into a small red Pokemon with a martial arts uniform. It had a black "Y" on its face.

"Throh!" It growled.

"Cryogonal vs Throh! Begin!"

"Cryogonal, use Ice Beam!" It shot the icy blast at Throh, who made no move to avoid it.

Kennedy smirked and I grew worried for some reason. "Deflect it with your hands!" Throh clapped his hands together and the Ice Beam bounced off.

"Now use Vital Throw!" The Fighting-type leapt into the air, displaying its impressive speed and grabbed Cryogonal to throw it into the ground. Cryogonal floated in the sky and angrily glared at Throh.

"Finish it with Stone Edge!"

"Not so fast!" I yelled, "Acid Armor!" Instantly the snowflake created a barrier in front of it. The stones struck with extreme force, but the liquid easily burned and melted the entire assault. There was little hope that I could use Cryogonal to defeat Throh, so I was going to make maximum effect for my others.

"Hidden Power!"

"Use Vital Throw to deflect it and hammer it with Stone Edge!"

"Throh!" He swung his arms and the Hidden Power pellets flew everywhere, hitting the sides, the water and ultimately Cryogonal.

"No way." I murmured in disbelief. I had not realized that even if it hit Throh, the Hidden Power was Rock-Type. It had to deflect for a powerful shot and following up with Stone Edge gave it no chance to use Acid Armor to try and deflect it.

"Cryogonal is incapable of battling! Throh is the winner!"

The announcer sighed, "Now Havok and Kennedy each have three Pokémon! She has turned the tables with her Throh!"

"Hmm." I found myself saying, "Throh's guard will give it an edge and it often stalls to make opponents faint." I held my next Pokemon out. "Let's go Liepard!"

"Liepard!" He purred as the board displayed Liepard's image. The announcer was quite shocked. "Havok has chosen his Liepard! With a type disadvantage, will he regret evening out the score?"

"Nope." I whispered as Liepard growled at Throh.

"We got this Throh! Take it out with a single Superpower!"

Throh leapt into the air once more and used its full force. Liepard looked at me for guidance, I only smirked back in return.

"Use Fake Out!" In an instant, he disappeared and hit Throh so fast I didn't even know where he hit him from. Kennedy's Pokemon stumbled back.

"Now hit it with Sand-Attack!" Liepard hurled sand into Throh's face. It tried to retaliate with Stone Edge but the sharp stones wildly flew everywhere.

"Stay calm and use Superpower!" Kennedy encouraged. Throh relaxed and flung its full power that hit Liepard dead center. He flew back, panting. She didn't let up, ordering Throh to give him another.

He was practically on his knees. "Strike with Aerial Ace." I commanded.

Throh searched for his opponent and his trainer, who was equally as stunned.

"Put up a barrier of Stone Edge to protect yourself!"

"Wow!" The announcer exclaimed. "Havok's Liepard has completely disappeared!"

"Hit it." I shouted, "Now!"

"Pard!" Liepard pounced from above. A clean slash from above finished Throh for good.

"Throh is incapable of battling! Liepard wins!"

I didn't hear what the announcer said afterwards as I relaxed slightly.

Kennedy threw out her next Pokemon. Apparently, she has a Serperior!

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade!" Her starter Pokemon lunged forward, tail glowing green and sword shaped.

"Liepard, use Aerial Ace!" He began to prevail and struck Serperior. I wasn't letting up either. "Do it again!"

"Serperior, Coil and then use Leaf Blade again!" Serperior wrapped itself around and the Aerial Ace bounced off harmlessly. While Liepard was still in midair, Serperior struck it and he crashed into the water.

"After it!" Kennedy called as Serperior slashed the water with its Leaf Blade. The water was carved and the ripples did not reveal Liepard. "Huh?"

"Hit with two consecutive Aerial Aces!"

"Lie!" Scratch One! "Pard!" Scratch Two!

"Ser!"

"Serperior is incapable of battling! Liepard wins!"

"With little energy left!" The announcer shouts, as the crowd cheers. I smiled at one man who held a sign that said, "Wreak some Havok on 'em!"

For some reason, even though I had the lead. I was really worried as my opponent had some evil smirk on her face. "You're a tough guy Havok. It ends here! I choose Stoutland!"

Stoutland was a large dog with way too much fur in my opinion. It had small ears and a large back that was dark blue in color.

"Liepard, start out with Cut!" Instantly, he leapt forward and hit Stoutland, but it had little damage.

"Stoutland, use Attract!" Did she just say Attract?

Liepard lay down and purred as Stoutland closed in with an Ice Fang. It was too much as Liepard lay down and went limp.

"Liepard is incapable of battling! Stoutland wins!"

As the announcer explained the situation, I scanned the field. I would use Sawk against Stoutland, but I'm sure it had a bunch of nasty moves in its arsenal, plus Sawk's a guy and I didn't want to fall into that Attract ambush again.

I wanted to see Deino's power. When he appeared on the field, he yawned.

"Stoutland, use Ice Fang!" It leapt into the air, its jaws crusted with ice. I commanded Deino to evade it. Deino sprinted forward and avoided the attack, but Stoutland had landed on top of it. Deino shook off its opponent with a Slam.

"Hit it with Dragon Pulse!" The shock wave was small but it hit Stoutland who shrugged it off. Kennedy sure raised a tough Pokémon! "Now use Attract!" She commanded.

"Land!" The dog Pokémon impacted Deino with hearts as he stopped in his tracks.

Deino is a MALE?

"Finish it with Ice Fang!"

"Snap out of it Deino!" It was no use.

"Deino is unable to battle! Stoutland wins!"

"This is the final battle!" Announcer shouted, "Havok is about to reveal his last Pokémon!"

"You bet I am!" I shouted back with a full look of confidence. My bangs fell onto my forehead and I flipped it away, suddenly feeling self-conscious about what I just did. "Zoroark! Let's finish this!"

"Stoutland, hit it with Ice Fang!"

"Evade!" Zoroark jumped, doing a barrel roll commando style to the right. Her opponent missed and the shot froze a small area of water.

"Another Ice Fang!" I was about to instruct Zoroark to evade again when I realized my opponent's plan. Sure to my assumptions, Stoutland had frozen the entire field of water, creating a slippery icy field.

"Would you look at that?" That announcer must be jumping up and down now. "Stoutland has frozen the entire field! Now Kennedy has created a terrain perfect for her Pokémon. Will Zoroark be able to adapt to this new style?"

Indeed I was. "Flamethrower!" She spat out the jet of flames, hitting Stoutland who countered with Attract, but it was a failure because both were females. However, the Flamethrower had melted the ice, engulfed parts of the grass in flames and drenched both combatants in water. The winding river was now backing to its liquid state.

"Ice Fang!" Stoutland leapt forward on command and bit into the wet spot. Ice formed once again and Zoroark's movement was suddenly sluggish. I realized what I had just done and probably spelled my own demise. Zoroark dug her claws into the frozen surface and struggled to gain a foothold.

"It ends here!" Kennedy balled her hands into fists. "Stoutland! End this with GIGA IMPACT!"

Suddenly I had an idea. "Zoroark, use Flamethrower."

She looked a little questioning, but did as I asked with the Flamethrower hitting her opponent as Giga Impact charged to its full potential and rushed to her like a rocket. The flames harmlessly bounced off in all directions. Some went into the sky and where I focused, right back at Zoroark. The ice melted and she was at full mobility.

"Evade!" Zoroark jumped into the air and did a flip while rotating to face Stoutland.

Kennedy's face turned pale. "How?"

"Figured it out my dear. Now I'm finishing this. Use Dark Pulse!" In response, Zoroark spread her arms unleashing a dark purple wave that hit Stoutland, who cringed and was too exhausted to move.

"Stoutland, use Ice Fang to refreeze it!"

"Not this time, Stoutland." I told everyone. "Intercept and finish this with your best Dark Pulse!"

"Zoroark!" She unleashed the horrible blast and it created a huge explosion. The smoke cleared showing a heavily panting Zoroark and Kennedy's Stoutland at her feet.

"Stoutland is unable to battle! Zoroark wins!" Upon hearing this, the crowd roared and I barely heard myself talking to Zoroark.

"You did outstanding." I placed a hand on her shoulder as she closed her eyes. "I'm honored to be your trainer. You take a long rest." I removed her ball and returned my Zoroark.

"Havok, that was the best battle I ever had." Kennedy told me. I had never heard or saw her approach.

"You certainly gave me a run for my money." I smiled slightly.

"I'd love to battle you in the future." She reached over and removed my sunglasses.

I curiously stared at her in the eyes. "Perhaps we will." She giggled, blushed and walked away. I was about to call for my sunglasses until I saw them flying back and caught them with my right hand.

I stared at the boards to see who had made it, but it had already passed. So I looked at the next matches. I found my name and Cheren's, looking further, my jaw dropped.

EMILE VS CHEREN

HAVOK VS TOUKO

**Things are heating up in this tournament! Cheren will probably get his ass beaten by the mysterious Emile while Havok either has to knock his girlfriend out or be knocked out himself!**

**In case you guys are wondering about the title of this chapter, it is latin for "We will prevail" Referencing how Havok will do nearly anything to achieve victory. It's noble for a trainer, but can also be a big weakness. Something his opponent's will no hesitate to exploit!  
><strong>


	46. It's Your Move

**I present two chapters in a row! April Fools! I can't make two chapters in one day!**

"Simisage is incapable of battling! Druddigon is the winner!"

I had heard these words as I saw Cheren stare at the ground. Emile returned his Druddigon and walked to his defeated opponent. He placed his hand on his back and they both exited at the other side to the lockers. I stepped up to my side of the field and my girlfriend, the legend, did the same.

"Welcome to the next battle! This is a full six on six battle between Havok and Touko! Both natives to Nuvema Town!" The crowd cheered loudly for both of us. I never knew Touko had a fan club!

The referee made us step to the center and shake hands. Apparently in the last match, some trainer got really pissed about his loss and crossed the field and the two went into a fistfight. It took the referee and a few officials to break up the brawl. Now they were teaching good sportsmanship to prevent future fights like that. I personally think if you lost, you seek a rematch in the future. Fights like that are puerile and definitely humiliating.

"Let's go Simisear!" Touko threw out her Pokémon. I gripped mine and tossed it out as well. "First strike, Mienfoo!"

The match begun. "Simisear, use Fire Blast!" Her monkey created a ring of fire and sent it towards Mienfoo. Mienfoo skillfully dodged the attack. "Try a Jump Kick!"

She skidded to a halt and quickly lunged forward, foot outstretched.

Touko jumped upwards and her hat nearly fell off. "Hit it with Acrobatics!"

Her Simisear moved fast and struck Mienfoo midair. It landed on its feet while Mienfoo painfully fell down. I called to her to get up and with extreme injury, she still did.

"Alright, hit it with Bounce!" She leapt into the air and twisted downwards. Simisear responded with a Fire Blast. The heat from those rings was sweltering.

"Use Jump Kick to go through the Fire Blast!"

Mienfoo's foot extended and she accelerated through the flames. Simisear was knocked backwards and it panted as it stopped its sliding. "Sear!" It flexed its arms and turned to its trainer who was jovial that it still was willing to fight.

Touko pointed at Mienfoo, "Hit it with Acrobatics!"

I instructed Mienfoo, "Use Bounce again!"

Mienfoo took off as Simisear completely missed its mark. She landed on top of Simisear who let out a yelp of pain.

"Hit it with Force Palm!"

After the blow, Simisear shifted slightly, but still stood.

"How is it still up?" I muttered to myself.

"Simisear, take it with you! Fire Blast!" Simisear's mouth opened and rings of fire were sent towards Mienfoo.

"Watch out!" I warned, but she refused to move. Then I saw her take a stance and begin pulsing white.

"Huh?" Both Touko, I and the crowd asked in disbelief.

Mienfoo glowed white and shifted shape into a more elongated and powerful figure. The small arms grew into longer whiplike weapons. Her skin turned into a whitish hue and her arms had purple tips. The glowing faded and I saw a completely different Pokémon.

"Shao!"

"Mienfoo has evolved into Mienshao!" The announcer shouted.

"Alright Mienshao!" I shouted in excitement. "Get it!"

Mienshao hurtled jagged stones at Simisear who barely dodged the attack in time. All right! It learned Stone Edge!

"Don't give up Simisear! Let it out with Acrobatics!"

"Simi-sear!" It nimbly struck Mienshao who didn't escape it this time, despite being much faster. Mienshao fell down and went limp.

"Mienshao is incapable of battling! Simisear is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Touko has taken an early lead! Havok's evolution still could not save him from that part! He is down to five Pokémon while Touko still has not lost one!"

I went over to Mienshao who was just getting up. I saw the sadness in her eyes and smiled gently. "Relax. You did fine. Now recover while I secure us the victory." I returned her to her Poke ball.

"Get the show on the road Escavalier." I threw him out onto the field. Everyone slightly gasped at my choice. How could Escavalier stand against Simisear's Fire Blast?

Because he won't be battling Simisear. As if on cue, Simisear fell to a knee and collapsed.

"Simisear is incapable of battling!" Everyone, even I was a bit shocked. Touko sighed and returned her defeated Pokemon. "You did great Simisear, take a nice rest while I win this match. You hear that Havok!"

"Over my dead body!" I shouted back.

"Maybe I'll have to kill it!" Touko snickered, "Let's go Excadrill!"

Excadrill curled up in a drill state. "Use Drill Run!"

As it burrowed underneath the field, I told Escavalier, "Wait until it emerges and send it back with Iron Head!"

Escavalier waited until Excadrill emerged and spun towards him. He pulled his helmet back and slammed it into Excadrill's horn. It fell back into the hole.

"Go after it!" I commanded, Escavalier put a lance on the edge and lowered himself in.

"Use Earthquake Excadrill!" Wow, I fell right into that one.

"Esca!" He was thrown out of the hole. Touko closed in for the kill. "Finish it with Drill Run!"

"Not so fast! Counter with Giga Impact!" The two forces collided and black smoke billowed from the extreme power. Excadrill was clearly knocked out and Escavalier was not moving, due to the energy that Giga Impact took out of him.

"Excadrill is incapable of battling! Escavalier wins!"

The crowd cheered and the announcer put the microphone to his mouth. "Havok's made a comeback knocking out two of Touko's Pokemon! However, Escavalier seems to have tired out and Touko's next Pokemon could easily finish it off!"

"Escavalier, return." I pulled out my Poke ball. "Go! Fraxure!"

"Take the stage Zebstrika! Start out with Flame Charge!"

"Zeb!" Her Electric type sprinted to Fraxure and hit it with flames engulfing it.

"Use Dragon Dance and prep a Dragon Claw!" I responded. Fraxure moved in a menacing way and was a bit faster. His claws glowed white and he put it behind his back.

"Paralyze it with Thunder Wave!" Touko shouted as her Pokemon shot a light jolt of electric energy slowed Fraxure down. I encouraged him to move, but he was too slow to dodge Zebstrika's Wild Charge.

"Use Bulldoze!" I said, an idea forming in my head.

Fraxure stomped the ground and the tremors shook Zebstrika. It reduced its speed so drastically; I had it right where I wanted it.

"Do another Dragon Dance and finish it with your saved Dragon Claw!"

"Frax!" It jumped up, dancing before slashing Zebstrika. Fraxure landed eyes closed and held his pose with a glowing claw as Zebstrika fell behind him.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Fraxure is the winner!" The referee declared. The announcer came back on. "Fraxure's paralysis did not help much as it still took down Zebstrika! There will be a five minute break for everyone and the match will resume momentarily."

Oh yeah, I forgot that when three Pokémon are knocked out, there's a small break.

I headed back to the locker room. My entire crew of Pokémon were present in front of me. Mienshao lay on the bench watching me after her knockout.

"Alright guys, it's halftime and I'm in the lead. Touko has three Pokemon yet to be revealed and so do I. Both Escavalier and Fraxure are tired." Both Pokemon nodded, but readied their battle weapons.

"It's going to be a tough match, but I'm confident we can pull this off." I placed my hand in the center. All the Pokémon added their hands/claws/paws except Larvesta, who was on my shoulder.

"FIGHT TO THE END!" I shouted and we broke off, the three Pokémon I chose plus Escavalier and Fraxure coming back to the stadium.

"The battle will resume!" The crowd cheered at the esteemed male voice.

I decided to keep Escavalier in play and nodded to him to go back out. "Looks like Havok is sending Escavalier back to the fight! After its difficult battle with Excadrill, it might be hard to keep up with."

"Mandibuzz!" I heard Touko's combatant cry out along with an ear piercing squawk. "Start out with Brave Bird!"

I quickly checked my Pokemon index, Pokedex for those who don't know what it means. Mandibuzz makes nests out of bones and hauls prey with its talons. Touko must have a fetish for sharp things or something. Either way, I was snapped out of my philosophical views from the beginning battle.

"Buzz!" Mandibuzz became brighter and shot forward. She impacted Escavalier and he was knocked backwards.

"Get up!" I shouted at him, "Don't let it hit you like that again! Poison Jab!"

Escavalier retaliated and Mandibuzz cried out as the toxins seeped through its wings. However it failed to poison it, which was what I was hoping for.

Escavalier was mostly a silent Pokémon. He rarely even said his own name. I know most Escavaliers often taunt opponents, but mine does not boast about himself or put others down and preferred to win a duel through combat prowess alone. Thanks to his intense training, he was little more than an extremely capable Pokémon and an expert swordsman. It may sound really harsh, but I trained him to do one thing, defeat the enemy. In a way, he's a bit like me.

"Follow up with Giga Impact!" I commanded eagerly to finish the overgrown bone vulture.

"Not so fast Havok!" Touko had a smirk on her face. "Mandibuzz, use Swagger!"

Escavalier rushed Touko's Pokémon and was about to strike before. Mandibuzz moved in an odd way. He remained emotionless and tried again until he launched a Giga Impact, in the opposite direction.

"Try a Poison Jab!" I called out, attempting to bring him out of his confusion. It was no use from his confusion as he only attacked himself.

"This will be easy for Mandibuzz, finish it with Brave Bird!"

"Man!" It glowed and accelerated towards Escavalier, who was hapless to do anything. Or his eyes reverted back to normal, meaning he was no longer confused.

"Giga Impact!"

"Huh?"

Escavalier's eyes told everything as he shot upwards toward the other rocket at an incredible speed. The two forces collided and an explosion endued the field.

"Clear the smoke." I ordered plainly. A second later the smoke bundled up in one corner of the field. Mandibuzz was at Touko's feet, groaning slightly.

"Mandibuzz is incapable of battling! Escavalier is the winner!"

As the crowd cheered, Touko looked at me in disbelief. How did it happen?

Don't ask me, I just told Escavalier to perform Giga Impact; whatever else he did was on his own. Escavalier reached up with his lance and covered his face with the visor. Yes, he is capable of fighting without my presence. I can't wait until every Pokémon is able to do just that.

"It won't last long! Spotlight, Reuniculus!" Touko's next Pokemon looked like an alien fetus. Not that it was bad, but its arms were not even arms. I looked it up in my Pokedex as well.

Reuniculus join "hands" together to amplify their psychic power. Apparently they're geniuses too.

"Our turn now! Reuniclus, use Shadow Ball!"

"Reu!" A dark purple ball formed in its hands and it launched it at Escavalier.

I hollered out, "Block it with Iron Head."

The dark energy exploded out from the sheer force of the Iron Head. Touko wasn't out of options though. "Lift it with Psychic!"

Escavalier was brought into the air and attempted to break free. "Finish it with Thunder!"

"Clus!" Out of its fingers shot white hot lightning that did massive damage and smoke billowed in the field.

"Escavalier." I whispered as the screen cleared and he fell over.

"Escavalier is incapable of battling! Reuniclus is the winner!"

I silently returned him to his ball and prepared for the next round. I decided to use Fraxure, when he emerged, he was panting and still willing to fight.

"Fraxure, start out with Dragon Dance!" His speedy moves propelled him into the air where circular objects orbited him before they exploded out and his claws gleamed in the light.

Touko wasn't finished through, "Use Shadow Ball!"

"Try and grab it!" I told Fraxure as he swiftly caught it like a dodgeball. I smirked slightly as the crowd gasped and the announcer is doing his shit.

Fraxure was ordered into the air and he seemed to jump extremely high. Reuniclus looked upwards to try and find its enemy.

"Use Thunder to find it!"

I clenched my fists, "Evade on your descent to the ground!"

Reuniclus fired multiple bolts and the determined dragon evaded all of them with twists and rolls.

"FRAX!" A screech was heard as he slammed into the ground and the field exploded into a dark and horrifying glow. "End it with Bulldoze!"

"Psychic!" Touko screamed.

Both attacks collided in a fury of shaking from the Bulldoze. When the dark field began to clear, both Fraxure and Reuniclus were knocked out.

"Both Pokemon are incapable of battling!" The referee waved a pair of orange flags.

The announcer took off, "This match may be wrapping up, Havok has a three Pokemon lead, but could Touko turn the tide with her final Pokémon!"

Touko looked over at me and her blue eyes sparkled that put me in la la land for a second. "You might be my boyfriend, but I'm still a strong battler. Even though you know who my final Pokemon is, don't think you have just won yet!" She tossed it onto the field. "I choose you!"

The Poke ball exploded to reveal an armored creature that resembled a sea lion. Gold platings lined its legs and head and it had a shell on its underside.

Touko has a Samurott?

"Come on out Larvesta!" Even though it seems a little stupid to send her into battle against her starter, I haven't given her any chance to battle in a tourney yet and thought the experience might help in my battle for the Champion, if I ever get there.

"Larvesta! Start out with Flame Charge!" She sped to Samurott, hitting it and landing behind the other Pokemon. Samurott only flinched slightly.

"Didn't even put a dent in it." I muttered in disbelief. Samurott shook its head and unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump.

"Watch out!" I called to her as she let loose another Flame Charge to intercept the gushing stream. Samurrot looked down to find Larvesta sitting underneath. "All right! Take Down!"

"Ya!" Larvesta instead cloaked itself in a dark red energy and hit Samurott. Impressive! She learned Double-Edge!

"Samurott! Power up with Rain Dance and get ready for the big finish!"

Samurott roared as drops of water began to fall. Larvesta shivered slightly as the rain hit her. I knew Fire attacks would be near useless now, so I'll have to stick with close fighting.

"Get in close with Double-Edge!" I commanded, with no plan whatsoever.

"Thanks for the help!" Touko yelled over, "Swipe an Aqua Tail!"

"Evasive!"

The sea lion swung its tail and Larvesta jumped to avoid each try, chipping away with Bug Bite.

"Hydro Pump!"

Instantly she was blasted back in a furious torrent of water. Larvesta slumped over and was proclaimed unable to fight.

She awoke and crawled over to me, looked quite sad. I smiled gently back, "You did perfectly fine. Just rest assured that I will win this!" She nodded and allowed me to return her.

"This is it Swanna." I told her as she faced the Samurott. "No pressure, but its all on you."

"Swanna!" She tucked her wings. If Samurott was intimidated, it recoiled slightly before removing a massive sword out of its leg. Just about everyone watched in disbelief as it sheathed it again and turned its attention back.

"Swanna into the air!" She jumped and like an arrow, accelerated into the sky.

Touko grinned, "Go after it, use glider mode!"

Samurott pulled out two of its swords on the forelegs and sprinted before launching itself into the air. The blades caught small currents and it lifted it up to Swanna's level.

"Knock it out of the sky! Brave Bird!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The attacks collided.

**The rest of the battle will continue after this author's note!**

**April Fools! You'll have to wait until next time!**


	47. It is an Outrage

**I'm going to skip a large portion of the battle simply to let the viewer imagine how they got to this state.**

"Neither Pokemon is willing to give!" Echoed the announcer as Swanna arced into the raining sky and Samurott landed on the ground. Both had determined eyes and were on the verge of collapsing, but they refused to fall.

"Roost." I stated flatly, Swanna rested herself on the ground as some of the visible damage faded.

"Samurott, use Aqua Tail!"

Samurott was amplified by the rain as Swanna flew back and did a circular flight to land in front of me. There wasn't much to hit Samurott with without getting something in return, but that's just the idea I have.

"Try a Brave Bird!"

"Swa!" She began to accelerate at blinding speed, glowing red hot to impact Touko's starter like a cruise missile.

Samurott lay limp at Touko's end of the field. Swanna returned to my side, breathing visibly as the attack exhausted her.

"Samurott is incapable of battling! Swanna wins the round and Havok wins the match!"

We did it! I felt a wave of relief rush over me as I realized that I was going to the semifinals!

Then regret began to build up in my gut. I had crushed my girlfriend and her dream of winning. As the crowd began to file out, I walked into her side of the field. She sat on a bench with her face buried in her soft hands. I tried to make any talk to try and encourage her.

"Good battle."

"Yeah." She replied, not looking up. I reached out a hand, "You're not upset, are you?"

"Not entirely."

Later I headed back to the Pokémon center I was staying at. The boards had said my next match was against Mallory. It was going to be difficult and I was going to pick out my team today for the entry.

I was sparring with Sawk outside in a private yard. I believe that the best way to train Pokémon is to do it yourself. He kicks and swings his blows very fluidly and my counter moves do little against his. He jumped on the fence, grabbing my side and tried to punch. I ducked my head out of the way and tossed him off. He rolled to regain balance and struck again.

Like the Karate Pokemon, I find anything to be intrusive when training. I have little patience when someone interrupts my activities.

Sawk suddenly swept my legs out from underneath and pins me down. I grunt and smirk as the hold is one of the most efficient I taught him.

"You're full of surprises Sawk." I told him as he release me.

"Sawk."

"For a faster takedown, you need to learn their weakness in seconds." I half snarled as I kicked him square in the shoulders. Sawk stumbled and spun around. I expected that and shoulder barged him onto the ground.

"Wave off and feign confusion." I pulled him into a lock, pushing him into one of the fence walls.

"Then swoop in for the kill, quickly and effectively." Finishing this with a twist around his backside and threw him over my shoulder. Before he could get up, I pinned him down in the same hold he did to me.

"Impressive fighting." I complimented, "Relax for now."

Sawk nodded and stepped aside.

"Fraxure!" I threw him out. "Let's hone that new technique you were trying."

Fraxure was trying to learn Outrage, but on his attempts, he was easily fatigued. He did not properly land blows during a practice battle with a trainer. My other Pokémon were not any help. My other Dragon Pokemon, Deino was still too young to learn Outrage and at this rate, the only thing he would be good at would be eating.

"Fraxure, try to retain your stamina when you're attacking. Too bad we are not at my home where mom can help..." I paused at my last sentence. I quickly dialed up mom and it rang for an eternity, seemingly before it diverted to the answering machine. No use there.

"Well my mom's not home, so we will do it ourselves."

It was another hour gone by before he could even maintain his balance after striking once. He would land an attack on me and then become confused and I would toss him away.

"Fraxure." He looked down sadly. I walked over and comforted him, "It pays to last a long time and attack repeatedly. How about we go for a jog?" I stood and opened the gate and began running outside. Fraxure did his best to keep up and had a pretty good pace until I began sprinting. He began to fall behind and was literally panting by the time I reached the Battle House in the north end of the city.

"Fraxure, you're going to be sprinting every day in the morning."

He looked down in shame and suddenly pulsed white.

"Fraxure?" He stood with his hands up as he began to glow and the night was bathed in the shining light. He grew taller and his jaw blades grew sharper and his tail was solid and elongated.

"Haxorus!" The gold plated beast roared! Fraxure was now one of Unova's most powerful Pokémon

"Try using Outrage!"

"HAAAXXXOOORUS!" He proceeded to rampage about and tossed a mailbox several blocks away. He looked at me and found my jaw dropped because of his sheer power. Best part, he wasn't fatigued.

"Well this is a fine addition I say!" I clapped him over the back. "How about we rest up and give Mallory a run for his money tomorrow!"

"Orus!" The dragon Pokemon flexed his claws to that.

**Happy Easter to you all! Havok has gotten the almighty Haxorus! He takes on old friend and rival Mallory next chapter.**

**An interesting thing that Winter's Howl and I were going to do was to have Touko get diagnosed with pituitary cancer and would die by the sequel's opening. That way Havok would be lonely without a female companion and a new character would take over as his interest. We scrapped the idea since she's quite important to the plot and we need her for the sequel.**


	48. The Battle Begins

**Today marks the one year birthday of this fanfiction. I still can't believe I'm writing it! So I have a long treat for everyone, Havok and Mallory's full battle Part 1! Who wins? Well, you'll have to get to the bottom!**

There was determination in my step. Such was the nature of things that I have done.

Emile had won against his opponent, Greg. His Druddigon was only his second Pokémon after Beheeyem. Greg had a Pawniard that took out Beheeyem and Druddigon basically killed it with Superpower and proceeded to wipe out his Watchog, Whirlipede, Unfezant and Maractus. I'm telling you, that guy is pretty much unstoppable.

"Trainers! Bring out your Pokémon!" The referee waved his hands. I grasped my first combatant. I was out of my mind with this one.

"Dwebble! Let's go." Mallory calmly tossed out his Rock Inn Pokemon. Dwebble had a lighter shade shell than most I've seen, plus it looked as if it weighed much less. Hopefully it wasn't fast as I think it is.

"I choose Archen." See, told ya.

Archen looked around and immediately accelerated towards me. I knew what was coming and extended a palm and felt him crash against it. It flitted around trying to attack me.

"You will fight!" I growled. "Or I send you back to where you came from."

Archen halted in his tracks. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

During my talk with mom when she sent the entire gang over, she said that Gothitelle was using Psychic constantly to keep Archen from rampaging.

My bird landed on the ground and faced Dwebble, who was more than eager to knock it out.

Mallory pointed, "Dwebble, start out with X-Scissor!" His Pokemon leapt into the air and slashed Archen.

I tried to make a command, but I didn't even know Archen's moves! I fumbled for my Pokedex and caught it as it flung out of my pocket.

"Okay, try Acrobatics!"

Archen took flight and nimbly struck Dwebble. It still wasn't about to give up.

"I'm gonna end this!" Mallory balled a fist. "Shell Smash!"

Dwebble was airborne and it jumped out of its shell and shattered it on the ground. The burden on the hermit crab was now broken and it moved faster.

"Now use Rock Wrecker!"

"Evade the attack Archen!" He flew in a sideways maneuver and the rocks narrowly missed. Now time to move in for the kill. "Use Rock Slide!"

"CHEN!" He swung his wings spraying the helpless Dwebble with the stones.

Dwebble stopped short and glowed to change form.

"Dwebble's evolving!" The announcer shouted. He certainly was correct, because Dwebble no longer had a shell, but the layered sediment on its back. It had larger pincers and several legs on each side.

I quickly scanned it with my Pokedex, it was a Crustle, highly aggressive and always picking a fight with each other.

"Crustle, use X-Scissor!" The attack struck home. Archen did a loop to land on the ground in a crash landing way. Crustle had hit his right wing so that his flight was impeded. Very clever, but two can play at that game. "Archen, use Rock Slide!"

Instantly, he began to summon boulders to tumble towards the giant crab. However, he was ready for that. "Dodge all of them." Amazingly, thanks to Shell Smash, it nimbly navigated through the stones and gave a slight smirk as it faced a surprised Archen.

"Crustle is no match for Archen, even with the damaged wing." Mallory muttered, "I'll just end it with a Rock Wrecker."

Archen hit his adversary with another Acrobatics and pulsed white for a split second before evolving into the more powerful Archeops. I was more than ready to strike back!

"Crustle, use Rock Wrecker!"

"Archeops, come back with a U-Turn!" As the weakened Pokemon rose its attack, Archeops was more nimble and effortlessly struck the larger opponent. With the shell protection gone from the Shell Smash, Crustle stood little chance and toppled over.

"Crustle is incapable of battling! Archeops wins!"

**I'm sorry it had to be a very brief chapter, literally had no time to write.**


	49. The Final Before the Finals

**For those who were wondering where I had been for three months, my answer is away.**

**Many things have occurred between the post of the last chapter and this one. I graduated, visited my college, got my Eagle Scout award, turned 18 and finally went to Seoul for a couple weeks.**

**Now I'll get off my soapbox and continue where I left off.**

Archeops' U-Turn caused it to return to my party and I was hoping to gain ground by having Mallory reveal his next combatant. I wasn't sure who to bring out just yet and steeled myself to just wait.

"Darmanitan!" The squat ape Pokemon pounded its fists on the ground. I easily remembered my first battle with it and knew it was a dangerous battler, when in both normal and zen/statue state. Archeops' flight ability would give him the upper hand, but he was exhausted and I planned on bringing Swanna, but wouldn't bring her out yet.

"Bring it!" I tossed out Liepard and upon summoning, he snarled at his opponent. There was no way I could beat Darmanitan with sheer power, if he landed one Superpower, it was game over. I was going to try and make him go into statue mode and that way, his Psychic couldn't touch him.

"Darmanitan, use Bulk Up!" Mallory seemed to have a strategy of his own. As it increased muscle mass, I ordered Liepard to use Taunt. He bounded up to the larger Pokemon and hissed, with a smug look on his face. Darmanitan didn't take it very well and growled back.

"Fine! Use Superpower!" Darmanitan began gathering its strength and hurled an enormous boulder.

"Counter with Cut!" His claws glowed white and he lunged forward. Darmanitan was slashed and thrown backward, where he halted in front of his trainer. Darmanitan shifted his posture and changed form. He was now in his zen state with his energy low.

"Shifting gears I see." Mallory whispered, I glared back. "Liepard, use Assurance!"

"Pard!" He twisted to avoid a weakened Superpower attack and struck his opponent. The statue flew into the air and landed on perfect balance in the grass.

"Use Fire Blast on the grass!" Mallory shouted. In response, a ring of orange heat formed around his Pokemon and accelerated into the grass. The green blades easily caught fire and it quickly spread. Smoke drifted towards me and the crowd. I heard many cough, and pulled my shirt over my nose. Didn't help much, but better than breathing airborne ash. Liepard, wasn't faring well either. I had told him to finish Darmanitan, but apparently he had left his immobile position. Kind of odd.

"Darmanitan! Send the fire to Liepard!"

I was ready to come back. "Dive into the flames."

Like an acrobat, Liepard gracefully moved along. I was for a second, entranced by its grace.

"Now finish it with Night Slash!"

"It won't work man!" Mallory pointed to help emphasize his tactic. "Use Psychic to move the fire!"

Darmanitan's eyes glowed brighter and sections of the fire began to combine into one long beam. The eyes shifted slightly and Liepard found himself enclosed in the heat. The flames formed a circle and it quickly closed. Smoke began to billow into the sky, causing the crowd to cough once more. When it finally cleared enough, Darmanitan was still standing.

Liepard was not.

"Liepard is unable to battle! Darmanitan is the winner!" After the announcer finished, the crowd roared with delight.

"Mallory has turned the tables. Havok looks cornered with that powerful Darmanitan! Will he pull through?"

I think it's time to reveal Swanna.

"Darmanitan, come back." Mallory called back his tired Pokemon. "I'll need you later."

Never mind about that. I took out Cryogonal's capsule and tossed him out. In the corner of my eye, I saw the camera being panned on me and the snowflake. The announcer was giddy and saying that it was rare. Perhaps he was referencing to Cryogonal's shiny appearance.

"I choose Klang." Mallory tossed out a larger Gear Pokemon. It appears that Klink has now evolved into Klang. "Start out with Charge!"

"Ice Beam!" I cried, already suspecting what he was up to. Cryogonal's cold blast hit right on target, but it didn't appear to do very much damage. Being entirely Steel makes Klang quite easy to dampen any Ice attacks.

"Shift Gear!" In response, Klang rotated one of the side gears and metallic clacks were heard. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"Quick!" I interrupted, "Block it with Light Screen!" Cryogonal complied, forming a large wall that easily dispersed the Thunderbolt. "Follow it up! Aim another Ice Beam in the center!"

"What's he up to?" Mallory murmured, somehow I could hear. Klang shrugged off the Ice Beam, but Cryogonal did the trick. Klang was unable to shift gears.

"Hit it with your Hidden Power!" Mallory's gears were flung backwards with a flurry of white orbs.

"We're not done here! Klang, use Flash Cannon!" Without even having to move, Klang's ring formed a single projectile and it fired. Good thing I have the light screen.

The barrier faded and the shot collided, creating a fireless explosion and tons of smoke. Cryogonal banked downwards and shook off the damage. I have to admit, it's quite resilient to ranged attacks.

The Light Screen fading was just my luck.

"Now that we're back on schedule, continue Shift Gear!" There was no way I was going to let that happen. "Ice Beam! Now!"

Cryogonal rotated as it fired. Unlike the previous one, this one completely froze Klang solid. "Now finish it with a Flash Cannon and Hidden Power combination!"

One attack after another struck Klang and the frozen slab shattered from the Flash Cannon. Klang moved its gears weakly and lay still.

"Klang is unable to battle! Cryogonal is the winner!"

"Even with a type disadvantage, Havok's special Cryogonal takes out Mallory's Klang. However, let's remember folks, both trainers still have a trick or two up their sleeve!"

"Damn right." Both of us muttered at the same time. Mallory tossed in another ball and it opened to reveal Darmanitan's statue form. I bet he was going to try and use a fire attack.

"Fire Blast!" Told you I was right. I commanded back, "Hidden Power!"

Both attacks collided in a furious match for dominance. The smoke began to clear and I saw Cryogonal laying facedown in the burned grass. Darmanitan was likewise.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Following the statement, the halftime ping sounded through the stadium.

"There it is! The halftime! We will take a five minute break and will change the battlefield!"

With nothing else to do, I walked back to a shady spot on the field. The temperature was reaching its peak and I was beginning to sweat. So far, I had four Pokemon still battle ready and three of them had yet to be revealed. I knew Mallory was saving his Sigilyph and likely had a counter to Zoroark, should I throw her in. I felt dizzy for a moment after thinking so much. Either it was the heat or battling strategy fatigue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now resume the second half of the semi-final match!"

Being my cue, I strode in my side and waited for the field to change.

"And now." The announcer began, "The new field will be rocky with a stream through the center."

Now that's interesting.

"Go! Lilligant!" Mallory tossed in his new Pokemon. I've never seen a Lilligant with a bright red flower in full bloom before. It let out a stylish pose that made everyone go crazy.

"Archeops! You're back up!" Upon entry, he let out a screech which hopefully shook the Lilligant's confidence a bit.

"Lilligant, start out with Quiver Dance!" Mallory began. His Pokemon lightly moved about, sparkling and shifted much quicker than I expected.

"Don't let it fool you Archeops! Hit it with Stone Edge!"

As the stones flew towards Lilligant, she gracefully twirled about, easily dodging every single one. Close combat it is then.

"Acrobatics!"

Lilligant shifted backward and looked to her trainer. "Just what I wanted! Sleep Powder!"

"Lil!" The flower released a cloud of dust that enveloped Archeops. Lilligant twirled to clear the cloud and revealed Archeops sleeping soundly.

I just walked right into that trap.

"Nice job girl!" Mallory grinned like a kid. "Now Quiver Dance twice and finish it with Dream Eater!" By the end of the ritual dancing, Lilligant was nearly a blur as it moved about. A lance of pink energy extended to Archeops and it flashed purple as the dream was eaten. The ref waved his flag.

"Archeops is unable to battle! Lilligant wins!"

Instead of listening to the announcer, I was busy forming a strategy in my head. Lilligant easily put Archeops to sleep and stayed clear of the dust.

I bet it isn't immune to the Sleep Powder!

"Deino! Let's go!" I sent out my hungry baby dragon. Although he didn't look eager to battle, this was one of his earliest experiences. Plus I wanted to try out a new trick that we came up with before the match.

"Begin with a Dragon Rush attack!" I shouted, causing Deino to rush forward. Lilligant took the hit and it staggered back. I was betting that they were going to heal themselves by their Dream Eater.

"Do it again!"

"Lilligant, Sleep Powder!" Once again, the flower began releasing the fine dust. Now was my chance.

"Deino, hold your breath and go into the cloud." I heard a few gasps from the crowd as the little Pokemon ran right into the cloud.

"Where'd it go?" Mallory wondered out loud, "Lilligant! Go after it!" He insisted after Lilligant tried to protest. With it inside, it was probably susceptible to falling asleep. Deino hurried out with patches of the powder on his fur.

"Now Dragon Pulse the powder." I ordered. Deino gathered energy, but it misfired and as a result shot straight into the sky. I really have to teach him how to aim.

"That was a Dragon Pulse?" Mallory asked me from the other side.

I shook my head, "We're working on it. Triple Work Up!" Deino responded by gritting his teeth and surrounding himself with an orange glow.

"Slam it into the air!" I commanded, "Deino!" Was his reply as he flung the sleeping Lilligant airborne. Amazingly, it still dozed off. Now it was time to finish it. "Blast it with Dragon Pulse."

Deino formed an orb in its mouth and fired skyward. The white and blue beam grew three times as large, with so much kinetic energy and firepower, Lilligant stood no chance. Deino looked up and stepped back once, overlooking his downed opponent.

"Lilligant is unable to battle! Deino is the winner!" All those who cheered for Deino exploded in screams. Is it sad that he has more fans than me?

Mallory's reaction was"Alright Sigilyph, let's take that furball down!"

It surprised me that he was bringing him out as not his last Pokemon.

"Deino, hit it with Dragon Pulse!" I shouted to him. Maybe I could do some serious damage. He fired and it connected with Sigilyph, enveloping him in the same blue and white light. Sigilyph instead was blown out of the blast and hit the wall, easily knocking it out.

"WHAT?" Mallory was aghast. I was pretty much the same degree as surprised. As the ref announced Sigilyph's rendition, my rival was already having his final Pokemon ready. Something tells me, is this fight's going to be tough.

"All you Galvantula!"

The Pokeball revealed a large yellow spider with purple and blue markings on it. I've never ran into a Galvantula before, but in Chargestone Cave, there was plenty of Joltik to go around.

"Galvantula's going to be tough," I warned Deino. "Do you want to rest?" He shook his head in response. I was going to keep him in.

"Deino, start out with Dragon Pulse!" You know, maybe I could end this quickly.

He charged up and released his massive beam. Galvantula anticipated the attack, mandibles clenching together.

"Galvantula, use Thunder Wave and follow it with Gastro Acid." Mallory commanded with a wave of his hand. His spider sent a weak charge that enclosed Deino. While immobile, Galvantula seemed to "vomit" an acid that splashed over. Deino was wet and a little scared. At first, I couldn't place why he did that, but I realized Deino's ability…Hustle. It boosts power, but it sacrifices accuracy and Gastro Acid neutralized that. I was unable to eliminate Galvantula in one shot.

"Let's get this furry thing out of here Galvantula." When his Galvantula let out an obedient cry, Mallory pointed. "Finish it with Signal Beam!"

"TULA!"

Quickly move! However, he was paralyzed and couldn't. The strobe beam hit Deino and knocked it out.

"Deino is unable to battle! Galvantula is the winner!" I was down to two Pokemon and victory was within sight, but out of reach.

"All boils down to this." Like a bowler, I stepped forward and tossed in my ace card. Hopefully.

"Swanna!"

Don't believe it? Watch this.

"A Swanna?" Mallory laughed, not in a sadistic way, more rather like are you kidding me. "Havok, you're full of mysteries."

Glad you like it that way.

"Swanna, start out with Tailwind!"

"Galvantula, stop it with Thunder Wave! We can't let them have the faster edge!"

As she blew her tailwind from behind, Galvantula's charge began to spread and she gracefully rolled away from the waves.

"Prep Surf and get close with Fly." I ordered, sternly while avoiding my opponent's eyes. Without further distraction, I slipped on my trademark shades. Swanna began to accelerate towards Galvantula.

"Thunder Wave."

"Now!" Swanna let loose a tidal wave of water that struck Galvantula. The spider was nearly lost in the torrential rush, but just as I planned, the rocks on the field were loosened. Some smaller stones struck Galvantula, hurting it.

The water began to drain, revealing a considerably weakened Galvantula. Amazingly, it was still willing to fight. Swanna looked at me nervously when the Tailwind began to weaken.

"Ha! Tailwind down! Now Galvantula, with everything you got! Hyper Beam!"

"Swanna head upwards and flap your wings towards Galvantula!" I shouted, with a plan in mind. "Now!"

As she began to create a dust cloud on the ground and stone, Galvantula locked on and fired. "Evade that!" To which she quickly complied and barrel rolled to the left. The stones were free now.

"Let's wrap this up with final Surf!" I was too eager to get this done. Combined with the quickly moving stones, the water hit Galvantula and knocked it out instantly.

"Galvantula is unable to battle! Swanna is the winner!"

"That's the end of the match!" Even the announcer was surprised at the outcome. With two Pokémon in reserve, I had unbelievably won. Mallory recalled his defeated Galvantula and walked over. We clasped hands and brofisted each other.

"I should have won that." He muttered, smiling.

"I did my homework." I replied as we faced the large board, awaiting the finals matchup tomorrow. In a minute, the announcer displayed the other final contestant.

It was Emile.

"Well my friend." I heard behind me. Turning to see Emile, I remained silent. "This battle will be one that will be the stuff of fantasy for your children!" He extended his hand, "May the best trainer be the victor!"

Children? I'm not even 18 yet… Nevertheless, I shook his hand.

**After a hair-raising battle Havok faces inevitably against the super powerful Emile? He won't go down easy, that's for sure!**

**Being me, slow on Pokemon updates, I had seen the new Pokedex for Black and White 2 and had already been planning my party. Have you guys begun planning yet? I'd like to know what your party consists of! (So that I can counter you when we battle! :P)**

**I will be gone again and will try and squeeze out one more chapter before I leave. (Trying to be an airline pilot isn't easy!)**

**Emile did mention Havok having children. He's way ahead of planning his future than I am with the airline. :P Anyway, one last thing, in the sequel, should Havok have a kid? Won't be set in stone when I'm done with this story, but food for thought.**

**Until next time!**


	50. Sapped Motivation

**Spoiler alert! Havok will battle Drayden and maybe even his last name will be shown next chapter!**

**I've been getting quite a few PMs on why the image is of a Halo assassination…well when the image thingy was released, I didn't bother to change it. In my mind, I think the content, not the images gives a story's true nature. Like they always say, don't judge a book by its cover.**

**Enough talk, I'm off my soapbox.**

So, here it was. The final match. One of us was going home with a box full of energy gems, the other with the credit of getting all the way there and then beaten by the victor.

I plan to be the one with the gems.

I sat in the locker, sharpening my knife to pass the time. Still don't really know why I must always have it with me. Usually, I holster it on my right leg and it is unnoticed. Then again, it's quite uneasy seeing me with shades and a knife, I'd look kinda scary.

"We now move onto the final match between Emile and Havok! The winner will get all seventeen energy gems! Trainers! Send out your Pokemon!" The field then went out to a standard grass one.

"Druddigon! Go!" Emile smirked at me as he tossed out his ace Pokémon. Why does that not surprise me?

"I'll start out with Escavalier!" I threw him out as my first man.

"Start out with Iron Head!" I commanded, "Esca!" He replied, before accelerating and hitting Druddigon head first.

"Druddigon, use Superpower!"

"Block it with Poison Jab!" As the rock flew towards the knight, Escavalier's lances glowed purple and he punched forward, shattering the boulder and sending fragments everywhere.

He held up his lances to swat away the fragments when through the dust cloud, Druddigon flew straight at him with a Superpower in hand.

"Escavalier, evade it!" I shouted, completely unprepared. It was too late though, the Superpower hit dead center. He tumbled out of the explosion and landed in a heap with battered armor.

"Escavalier is unable to battle! Druddigon wins!"

The announcer was obviously surprised. "Druddigon gets Emile the early lead as Havok's Escavalier failed to land even a scratch on him."

"Now I'm going to make much more than a scratch!" I muttered, "Isn't that right Larvesta?" I threw her out onto the field.

"Larve!" She exclaimed excitedly after I released her.

"Druddigon, use Stone Edge!" It formed several razor sharp stones and sent them forward.

"Larvesta, run towards Druddigon while evading all the stones." I instructed. Larvesta complied, weaving through the barrage, gaining ground rapidly. Finally she had cleared the assault and was in open ground.

"Druddigon use Superpower!" As it launched the energy, Larvesta blew completely through it as she glowed white.

Nice touch learning Double Edge! Larvesta slammed into her opponent, sending the cave dragon stumbling back and tripping over a boulder. Now was my chance to get it out of this fight and get the match rolling my way.

"Another one!"

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Despite Druddigon being damaged by Double Edge, it charged the pulse and fired in half a second, which completely fast. Larvesta had no time to even perceive that it was coming and was instantly knocked out.

"Larvesta is unable to battle!"

A thousand thoughts ran straight through my mind. How was I going to beat this thing? If I did, would I still have battle ready Pokémon? What if his next Pokémon is even tougher?

I had one ace card and it was time to use it.

"Druddigon's made quite a mess. Two can play at this game." I murmured as I threw out the Dusk Ball containing Sawk. He gave a taunting stance to his draconic opponent who in response roared angrily.

"Begin with Superpower!"

"Get ready." I told Sawk. His expression was perfectly calm as Druddigon readied his prime attack.

"Now!" Emile shouted, at the command, he launched the attack.

"Counter it!" At my command, Sawk swatted the attack right back, hitting home. Druddigon struggled and finally got on its feet with a roar. Impossible! What could possibly take this thing down? Chances are, Emile thinks Sawk's a threat so he's likely to exhaust Druddigon to use stronger attacks.

"Use Stone Edge!"

I was going to make Emile shit his pants with this one. "Show em your speed and evade those, make it look good." Sawk nodded and weaved through the barrage. He slid, tucked and bobbed throughout the entire thing and the fluid motions seemed almost unreal. Hard to believe what mom did to him while I was away. "Now you're close, finish it!" I shouted, hoping this was going to work. Sawk evaded a wide swinging Dragon Claw. Leaping behind the monster, he pushed it down and jumped up, slamming a newly learned Close Combat to the head. Dust kicked everywhere and Sawk walked out of the clouds to my field and posed in a meditating stance. Emile called Druddigon, but the titan never answered.

"Druddigon is unable to battle!" Upon this statement, the crowd erupted and the announcer took off.

"What do you know! This must be the first time Emile's Druddigon has ever been taken down! Havok's only lost two Pokémon trying to do it! Could the loss of Druddigon be Emile's downfall?"

I hope so.

On the other hand, Emile seemed only slightly surprised. He still had five Pokemon left, me with four.

"It has only just begun, my friend." Emile chuckled, tossing out his second Pokemon, Beheeyem. Sawk wouldn't last long against him. I reached for his Dusk Ball and saw him look back at me. He had stopped meditating to gesture that he still wanted to battle.

"Alright, I'll keep you in play. Let's soften him up with Stone Edge!"

"Beheeyem, use Psychic to send the stones back." Its eyes began to glow and the stones stopped hurdling towards it and it turned to its user. Sawk didn't need my instructions to evade, he was already weaving through.

"Jump on the stones to get close and hit it with Close Combat!" Sawk leapt from rock to rock and began hitting his Psychic opponent with multiple blows. Then suddenly, bluish and white particles began to form around Sawk and they impacted, forcing him to halt his Close Combat.

"Finish it with Psybeam!" Beheeyem fired a strange ray towards Sawk. He struggled to get up and laid a defiant look before the beam hit him and knocked him out.

"Sawk is unable to battle!"

Looks like this match just got tougher. I readied Cryogonal's Pokeball, perhaps its higher guard against special attacks may give me and edge.

"Beheeyem, use Calm Mind and then Psybeam!"

"Cryogonal, Hidden Power!"

The two attacks collided, but the Hidden Power orbs pushed the Psybeam aside. Beheeyem was struck and collapsed, showing great difficulty in trying to stand again. Beheeyem fired a Psybeam that completely missed.

"Now finish it with Ice Beam!" Cryogonal charged and shot the frigid blast. Beheeyem didn't move afterwards. Still, it was battle capable. I prepared a finishing Flash Cannon, when Emile spoke, almost in a malicious way. "Recover the damage."

Beheeyem began to glow gold as it regained energy. Without a command, it used Psychic and Cryogonal was hit from behind from the stray Psybeam. How he managed to pull that one off is beyond me. Beheeyem must have been faking its heavy injury to use Psychic to redirect the Psybeam which delivered the knockout blow.

Next Pokemon, Serperior. I got off a Leaf Blade before Beheeyem destroyed it by holding him up with Psychic and then relentlessly hitting him with Psybeam.

"Krookodile, you're last!" I shouted, hoping she could go all the way and destroy his entire party. She performed a flawless Rock Slide, that made Beheeyem flinch.

"Now finish it with Earthquake!" She began stomping the ground, making it tremble.

"Beheeyem, use Confuse Ray." Before it was knocked out, it sent a strange attack and sent Krookodile stumbling around.

"Sawk, let's finish this!" Emile sent out a Sawk of his own. It didn't look as tough as my Sawk, but still dangerous.

"Use Earthquake!"

"Jump up and bring down a Brick Break!"

The Earthquake was no use since Sawk leapt into the air. He formed a chopping hand and brought it down. Krookodile wasn't out yet, she was still fighting. She initialized a Brick Break of her own, but instead hit herself, taking me out of the tournament.

"Krookodile is unable to battle! The match goes to Emile!"

I returned my Pokemon in defeat and without another word, turned to leave the stadium.

"Good battle huh?!" Emile called over my shoulder, but I ignored him. As I looked back on the stadium, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"That was quite the battle." Drayden remarked, folding his arms.

I shook my head, "I didn't win."

"You had a very slim chance anyway, but that isn't what I want to talk to you about. I feel that you have lost your drive for battles. Either they are too easy or too difficult for you. How about we have a little match? Perhaps I can fix that." He smiled, making me smile back, despite my hardened outside.

"Promise me a gym badge if I win." I held out my hand.

Drayden laughed, "If is the most important part of your statement." He shook it.

**There we go! Havok loses in the finals! (Bummer) Now he has to challenge Drayden and maybe give him a new outlook in battling! I never knew Pokemon battling was this hard to write about! Next chapter is on the way!**


End file.
